Red Eyed Lover
by Jaxofdeth1
Summary: When the jounins of Rookie 9 are assigned genin teams Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto are angry. But when Naruto meets his team he immediately connects with them and changes his mind. But when the team find he is only 4 years older than them they fear he lacks experience. But Naruto's experience is more than adequate. Make sure to review it! M for violence, language, and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**ALL ROOKIE 9 ARE JOUNIN KIBA, NARUTO, AND SASUKE ARE ANBU VETERANS. NARUTO KURENAI PAIRING ONLY. IRUKA AND ANKO, KAKASHI AND HANA.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Naruto sighed as he joined Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Neji, Lee, and Sasuke at the jounin lounge. Sakura, Shino, Tenten and Kiba were already there. Then the jounins sat down and waited for the Hokage to enter. All of the jounins only recently got promoted except Naruto who was in Anbu and an equivalent of a jounin at age 14. Then Hiruzen Sarutobi entered the room and sat down at the head of the lounge.

"I know most of you are wondering why I called you here. Well you have all been assigned a genin team to train." Naruto shot up at this.

"Hokage-sama, begging your pardon I better serve Kohona killing S-rank shinobi than running around training genins to paint fences!" Kiba and Sasuke shared similar opinions since the three had been on the same genin team under Jiraiya just as Naruto's father had before sealing the Fox in Naruto.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba. I know all of your records in Anbu and your other assignments. They are very impressive that is why I want you three especially as senseis. You will be able to protect the genins from almost every threat short of Orochimaru himself." Everyone shuddered at the man's name. They all knew him very well as he was a close friend of Jiraiya.

Naruto Kiba, and Sasuke accepted it and sat down. Naruto pulled out a cigarette as Kiba and Sasuke did to. The three lit up and waited for their team folder. Then Sarutobi pulled out the team files and handed them to each of the senseis. Naruto opened his and read the names.

_Kurenai Yuhi_

_Anko Mitarashi_

_Iruka Umino _

Naruto sighed and extinguished his cigarette and went to the academy as did the other sensei to pick up their teams.

When the jounin senseis walked through the door they found mayhem as the chunnin instructor no doubt called a quits early and went home. Naruto sighed and turned to Sasuke and Kiba.

"Shall we?" Kiba and Sasuke smirked and nodded their heads as the three instantly turned into there Anbu peronas. Each put on their mask and then stepped in.

"ALL RIGHT ENOUGH OF THIS! WE ARE YOUR SENSEIS AND YOU WILL SIT DOWN LISTEN OR ELSE!" Everyone noticed the three masks and instantly sat down and the room was quiet enough they could hear a pin hit the carpet. Raven, Fox, and Dog were three of the most powerful shinobi in Kohona after the Hokage and sannin. The man in the Fox mask then called out his three students.

"Team 7, Kurenai Yuhi, Iruka Umino, Anko Mitarashi follow me." He turned and exited the room with three genin in tow.

The team arrived at training ground 7 and looked up at the now maskless Anbu.

"Okay we will tart with introductions. I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. My likes are none of your concern. My dislikes are again none of your concern and my Hobbies are again none of your concern. My dream is nothing because I don't dream. You red eyes."

Kurenai grimaced before answering. "My name is Kurenai Yuhi. My likes are romance novels and Takowasa. My dislikes are perverts and chain smokers." She looked over at Naruto who ignored her and pulled out a cigarette. "My hobbies are hanging out with Iruka, Anko, and Asuma. Though I find him quiet annoying always constantly asking me out on dates. And my dream is to become an Anbu." Naruto turned to her.

"Well looks like your inluck. Alright purple pineapple your up."

Anko grinned at the name. "My name is Anko Mitarashi. My likes are Dango, trench coats, and one boy. My dislikes are perverts as well. My hobbies are working out and hanging out with Kurenai and Iruka. My dream is to get in to torture and interogation!"

Naruto nodded and flicked his cigarette but into a pond before turning to Iruka. "Okay you scar go ahead."

"My name is Iruka Umino. My likes are few and not really important except Kurenai-chan and Anko-chan will kick my ass if I don't say they are my likes. My single dislike is Asuma. He never leaves Kurenai-chan alone. My hobbies are training and more training. My goal is to become a Hunter ninja."

Naruto nodded then he turned away from the students and turned back around. He held two bells and began his instructions.

"You three have until the end of the morning in about three hours to prove to me you should be allowed to stay a ninja. Get a bell you pass if you don't you are recycled back to the academy." Naruto then sat on a training post by the memorial stone as he waited.

Iruka assessed the situation and then turned to his teammates. "He is to powerful to fight alone. We have to use teamwork to get the bells. When we get them you two take them I will go back to the academy. " THe three argued before agreeing after Iruka threatened to go and resign right now. Then the three launched forward together. Iruka made the required hand seals for a fire ball jutsu as Anko made hand seals for a water bullet jutsu and Kurenai made a fire ball jutsu as well. Naruto smiled at their teamwork. He quickly switched places with a log and then walked up to Kurenai placed her own kunai she drew against her neck.

"Iruka kill Anko or I will kill Kurenai." Naruto was really surpised when Kurenai silently drew another kunai and went to plunge it in his leg. He quickly substituted with a log again before Anko and Iruka appeared in front of him. Naruto smiled them sunk directly into the ground in a spiral.

Iruka turned to Anko and Kurenai. "Where did he go?" Suddenly Iruka yelped in surprise as he felt two hands grab his ankles. Then Naruto appeared from the ground in front of the three.

"Cpngradulations you three pass. I'm hungry lets go get some lunch."

Iruka, Anko, and Kuenai nodded their mouths watering.

Naruto then lead them to the Akimichi Barbeque and they team met up with Sasuke's team and Kiba's team. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba then went and order sake as the genins looked at their senseis.

"So Sasuke whose your team?"

"Well Kakashi Hatake Whitefang's son, Gai, and Asuma Sarutobi."

"Well your team must be pretty 'Youthful' eh?" Sasuke shot him a glare.

"Do you know how many times I heard the word youthfuls or phrase flames of youth? What makes it worse his Kakashi ignores Gai every time maiking Gai get louder each time! At least Asuma smokes so I can always take his ciagarettes if I forget mine."

Naruto sighed at his friend before turning to Kiba. "So whose your team?"

"Yamato Senju, Yuugao Uzuki and my sister Hana."

"Wow your sister haha so I guess your team found out your only 16 while they are 12. 4 years to be leading them. I am just happy they didn't ask me." Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. Then Naruto noticed Kurenai walking over.

Naruto turned and looked at Kurenai. "Yes Yuhi-san?"

"Sensei you don't look much older than us how old are you?" Sasuke and Kiba gulped because this would lead to their team asking as well.

"Yuhi-san I am 16 years old and I reached Jounin at 14 with chunnin and indcution into Anbu at 13." Kurenai's mouth was wide with astonishment. Her sensei was 4 years older than her and already one of the strongest shinobi in the village. She nodded as Naruto then ordered a sake again. The bartender came over and gave him his drink. Then Kuenai spoke up again.

"Naruto-sensei, if your only 16 how come you can drink and smoke?"

"Well Kurenai ninja don't have to follow the civilian age to drink since we are considered adults when we recieve our headbands." Kurenai smiled then ordered a round of sake for her friends and returned to the table. Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto had a discussion about whether or not the genin should drink then decided one shot wouldn't hurt.

After the celebration Naruto was escorting his team home since it was well after dark. He dropped Iruka off then Anko whose parent's were waiting in the yard. When he dropped Kurenai off he noticed her empty home much like Iruka's. He shook his head as he remembered when he was in the academy an orphan living off a stipend from the Hokage.

The next day after training Naruto kept Kurenai and Iruka back saying he had a few fire scrolls to show them. He gave Anko a water scroll as well. While Iruka and Kurenai were looking over the scroll Naruto spoke.

"So where are your parents?"

Both looked up in shock despair clearly written on their eyes. Naruto sighed and looked at his two genins.

"I know the feeling. After Kyuubi's attack I was orphaned. And my sensei was there to help me just like I will be here to help you. I am your sensei but I am your friend as well. If you ever need something you don't hesitate to ask me. If there is a bully you find me. We are a team and a team is a family so I will treat you each as a family member. Dismissed for the day." Naruto turned to walk away when he felt two arms embrace him. He turned to see a blushing Kurenai.

"G-gomen Sensei."

He smiled, "Its fine Kurenai we are family." He then shunshined to his house before continuing to study his new jutsu.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

The months flew by and finally Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke had enough of the D-rank missions. They missed their Anbu life and decided to offer the Hokage with a proposal.

Hiruzen sat in his desk reading over a B-rank Bandit raid scroll. 500 bandits lead by 2 jounin level missing ninja. Then he heard a knock. "Enter." The door opened and Hiruzen looked up from the scroll. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba all knelt in front of the Hokage.

Together they asked for a B-rank. At first Hiruzen refused until Naruto stood up.

"Hokage-sama, Jiji-chan. You said that when we were forced into being Jounin senseis that we were strong. Danzou and Hideki (Anbu Director in this Fic. Not a major role.) say we are the most powerful below yourself and the sannin. Put anyone you feel necessary on the team and give us the mission." The Hokage paused and pondered Naruto's words. Then he sighed and handed them the Bandit scroll.

"500 bandits lead by two jounins took over a border town early yesterday. I was going to send in Hawk, Bear and Boar but you guys and your genins will take it but I am sending in Falcon since you four were responsible for quite bit of damage to Iwa shinobi when they tried t assassinate Naruto."

Naruto grimaced at the memories. Luckily Naruto's teammates rushed to his add after he received a potent chakra poison that put him in the hospital in comatose for 3 weeks. Until the combined effort of Kyuubi and Tsunade awoke him from his coma.

Kurenai, Iruka, and Anko sat in the training grounds as they waited for their sensei. Then he appeared in a flash in front of them with a million watt smile. The three genin learned over the course of the few months from the academy to now that whenever their sensei had this smile it meant bad news for them. They gulped and waited.

"Go and pack for 2 weeks outside of the village we have a mission." Kurenai and Anko cheered before iruka's questioning spirit ended the cheering with one question.

"What rank is it."

Naruto's smile grew even more as he answered. "B rank. We are in a joint operation with my three former Anbu teams. Team 8 lead by Kiba. And team 9 lead by Sasuke. And my old friend from the chunin exams Neji Hyuuga. Meet at the gates in 30 minutes and don't be late." Then he disappeared in another flash of light.

Iruka turned to Kurenai and Anko. "Well our sensei is bat shit crazy taking 12 year olds on a B rank mission."

Anko nodded her head in agreement but Kurenai jumped to his defense. "He is with hhis three former Anbu teammates and 6 other genins. Not to mention he was a jounin at 14 and a chunin at 13 and in the Anbu. The three others were as well. We will be fine."

Anko couldn't resist the urge and broke into a grin. "Look who has the hots for sensei!" Kurenai's mouth dropped open in shock and she turned away to hide her blush. Iruka sighed.

"Anko-chan, if Kurenai has a crush that is no reason to tease her I seem to remember a certain someone having a crush on the academy teacher." Anko turned in shock.

"Sh-shut up IRUKA!" Her voice climbed in pitch as he embarassment grew. Iruka just laughed then dodged the kunai she threw at him. Kurneai just laughed before the three realizd they had to pack.

The three ran home and packed quickly. Kurenai as she was packing began to wonder why she was so flustered at Anko's comment. 'Do I have a crush on sensei. I mean he is super powerful, and very hot but he is also 16 when I am 12. Oh who am I kidding it would never happen anyways. He probably gets mobbed by fan girls throwing themselves at him.'

On the other side of the village Naruto was grinning as he packed his gear. He changed from his jounin sensei equipment back into his Anbu gear. He wore grey camoflauge pants tucked into boots rather than sandals. He wore a black long sleeve shirt and his grey Anbu armor. He walked into his weapon closet and pulled out two ninjatos and put them on his back making an X. He then grabbed his ready to run scrolls. Exiting the closet he relocked the door with a seal and then exited his apartment. He locked the door and went out to stop by his favorite Ramen shop.

"Hey Ayame-chan, hey Teuschi-san." Both looked up at the warrior standing in their shop. They were shocked to see him back in his armor. They both smiled then gave him the usual. A bowl of Miso Ramen Naruto Size. Quickly paying for it Naruto slurped the contents of the bowl before hugging both Ayame and Teuschi. Then he waved as he exited the shop. As he drew closer to the gates and begin of his mission his old war mask once again took hold of his features.

Sasuke, Kiba, Neji and the genin stood waiting for Naruto. Then they saw him and smirked. Apparently Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji all had the same idea. Each was dressed in Anbu attire rather than jounin attire. Kurenai, Iruka, and Anko looked on in shock at their sensei. Gone was his normal happy and beckoning smile instead it was replaced with a 1,000 yard stare look in his eyes as his mouth remained in a straight line and his eyes radited ice. "Lets head out."

Naruto and the team took the lead since Iruka, Anko and Kurenai where primarily close range fighters. Neji joined them and he and Naruto talked as the three genins followed the two jounin closely.

Suddenly Naruto and Neji stopped. Neji's bloodline flared to life before he turned to Naruto. 3 chunin chakra signatures up ahead. Naruto nodded. He turned to his genin. "Ok guys no more playing around. Out here one wrong move can get you killed. But I will prevent that and you will to if you think before acting. A shinobi has no emotions remember that." Then he turned to Neji and nodded before he drew his Ninjatos and moved forward.

Naruto stopped and crouched as he looked down. He saw three chunin with an unidentifiable headband and he watched them. Slowly one stood up and turned to the others. "Okay guys lets go and bring these ones back to camp." He then pulled a rope and a train of about 15 civilians tied together followed him. Naruto watched then sent a clone back.

He then waited and Neji, Kurenai, Iruka, and Anko arrived next to him crouching as well.

"Okay Neji you and I will take out the chunin while Kurenai, Iruka and Anko secure the civilians." The three genin swallowed fear and jumped forward. "Sasuke and Kiba are continuing towards the camp. It is just us." Neji nodded. The genins and two jounin jumped forward as Naruto cut the rope holding the civilians as Neji kicked the man holding the rope in the chest sending him back. The three genin formed a triangle around the civilians.

Naruto and Neji stood back to back as the three chunin had them surrounded. Neji heard the sound of two swords being drawn and he dropped into his taijutsu stance. Then the two jounin stormed forward. Naruto dodged a punch and dove to avoid a kunai strike. He came back up and blocked a kunai slash with his ninjato as the other jumped forward thirsty for blood. There was a sickening squish sound as Naruto's blade tip penetrated the man's chest showering Naruto in blood. The man's grip faltered and the kunai felt to the ground. There was a scream as Neji landed a strike above his opponent's chakra coils killing him. Naruto then withdrew his blade and turned to the last chunin. Only now two very powerful opponents stood behind him.

Iruka, Kurenai and Anko looked at their sensei as he dodged a punch then a kunai strike before blocking another then shoved his sword into the man's stomach. Blood spewed out covering their sensei's vest and Kurenai threw up alittle from the gore as Iruka diverted his eyes. Anko looked down and said a silent prayer. They heard Neji defeat his opponent then their eyes shot up as Iruka felt a blade placed on his throat.

Naruto turned and looked at his team. Iruka was deathly plae from the blade on his neck as Anko and Kurenai had their own kunai ready to attack. Then Naruto turned to his other opponent.

"Yoshi The Rock of Iwa and apprentice Momichi Nawaki. Good to see you two again." The man identified as Yoshi grinned in bloodlust.

"For us not you Namikaze." Naruto nodded then sheathed his blades. He looked into Iruka's face and then smiled.

"Iruka calm down. You are family and I will protect my family." Then his gaze hardened again and he looked up into Yoshi's face. "Leave them out of it Yoshi. They had nothing to do with it."

"That's where you are wrong Namikaze. The are the students of my brother's killer. Therefore the have everything to do with it." Naruto glared at the man before he nodded. He turned to Neji. He shook his head no and then turned back.

"Yoshi, I will face you in one on one combat. Fight to the death no weapons or jutsus just Taijutsu." He then removed his armor and shirt leaving only his pants and boots on. His belt and kunai holster was removed as Yoshi let go of Iruka and he joined his teammates on the side as Yoshi removed his shirt belt and vest.

The two faced down each other before Naruto dropped into his stance. Yoshi smirked then charged forward. He rolled forward and then tackled Naruto to the ground. He pinned Naruto to the ground and punched him. Naruto went to catch the fist but was to slow as the fist slammed into his nose shattering it and gushed blood everywhere. Naruto then delivered a quick jab to his ribs then sent a flat palm into the man's face. The blow was caught as Yoshi punched again. Naruto quickly jerked his head to the side narrowly missing the blow before he grabbed the arm. He had it by the wrist and elbow. He slammed his head into the middle of the forearm and was rewarded with a loud crack as Yoshi jumped back holding above the break fighting back the pain.

He narrowly missed Naruto's kick and grunted as his kick was blocked by Naruto's forearm. He grunted again as Naruto's fist made contact with his stomach. Then his head was sent back as Naruto's knee connected with it.

Yoshi fell back before back flipping away from an axe kick. He kicked out and connected with the side of Naruto's head. Naruto skidded a few feet before stopping. Naruto saw Yoshi decending on him with a kunai with his brother's name carved into it. Naruto crossed his arms and slammed the x into Yoshi's arm holding the knife a few inches above his face. After a short struggle Naruto forced the knife back and kicked Yoshi in the stomach sending him back long enough for Naruto to stand up.

"I see you have no honor like your brohter Yoshi." Yoshi's face contorted in anger before he lunged at Naruto.

Naruto caught the wrist and snapped it causing Yoshi to drop the blade. Naruto pressed his advantage and forced Yoshi away from the blade. Then naruto stopped. He bent down picked it up before waiting for Yoshi's next attack.

Yoshi saw Naruto waiting and he charged still in a rage for Naruto's insult of his brother. He tackled Naruto again and began to punch wildly before he felt a massive pain in his neck.

Naruto stabbed the kunai into Yoshi's neck before pulling it down slashing Yoshi's windpipe. Yoshi's eyes widened before he clasped his hands over his throat in a futile attempt to hold his blood and wound closed. The blood ran from his fingers and his eyes started to dim until they rolled back in his head and he fell to the side. Naruto then pushed the body off of him before standing. He turned to the genin and saw the look on their face. He then dove forward narrowly avoiding a kunai stike from Yoshi's apprentice Momichi.

Naruto then caught his Ninjato thrown to him by Kurenai. Neji joined Naruto as the two battle Momichi. Naruto blocked a kunai slash and Neji struck his arm on a pressure point rendering it useless as it hung nub from the shouler. Then Naruto backflipped as Neji finished Momichi. "64 Palms!" The man fell over blood trickling down his lips as Neji deactivated his bloodline and Naruto redressed.

Kurenai ran to her sensei and hugged him tight as Anko and Iruka followed. The time together and the talk lead them to think of Naruto as an older brother except Kurenai. She felt he was more but she couldn't place it. But she pushed the thoughts away as she felt his arm encircle her as his other encircled both Anko and Iruka. Then He stood up and turned to them.

"As much as I would like it to be the mission is not over." Then they nodded and Naruto continued leading the genin and Neji to the Kohona camp location from the clone.


	3. Chapter 3

**I thought I should clarify these things for everyone since they aren't really mentioned in the story. Naruto still is the container he just has learned from Jiraiya as a genin on how to supress Kyuubi. Second Naruto learned the Rasengan and Hirashin from his father directly before Kyuubi's attacks but perfected them with Jiraiya. So he does know his parents hence why he goes by Namikaze Uzumaki. And finally Naruto has only has an affinity for wind but he knows a considerable amount of all the elements except any blood lines. He does know wood style from Tsunade but he has yet to master it so he dosen't use it in combat. And as always any questions can be left either in a PM or a review. **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Team 7 and Neji entered the camp and were immediately greeted by Kiba and Sasuke with weapons drawn. Seeing Naruto's face from the wounds they were shocked. Seeing their expresion he elaborated. "It was Yoshi and Momichi." The nodded. Ever since 5 missing Iwa ninja tried to kill Naruto for the being the Yondaime's son Yoshi had been tracking Naruto. His little brother Shin lead the 5 Iwa ninjas and was the one Naruto interrogated before leaving him and the other four on display at the Iwa's border.

Naruto then sat down by the fire and ate some of the dinner while his students barely touched their food. He looked up from his food. "Iruka, Kurenai, Anko what is on your minds?"

Iruka answered for the group. "We aren't hungry." Naruto sighed he knew what they were thinking.

"It had to be done."

They looked up in confusion. "I had to kill him. He threatened my precious people on many occasions. He killed one of the people I swore to protect. I don't enjoy it. Because once you do you have lost your humanity." Naruto then returned to his food as his students began to eat slowly.

Sasuke and Kiba were sitting with Neji as Gai began to yell to Kakashi and Asuma about flames of youth and Hana with Yuugao and Yamato patrolled the camp perimeter. They returned and Yuugao and Hana joined Kurenai and Anko as Asuma came over to Kurenai. Iruka Kakashi and Gai all watched ready to intervene in a moments notice.

Asuma smiled as he came over to Kurenai. "Hey Kurenai-hime wanna go out?"

"No stop asking Asuma-san. I don't like you more than a friend." Asuma one who didn't take rejection well decided to try to get her to listen.

"Listen Kurenai-hime I like you, you like me so lets stop pretending and just go out. The faster we go on a date the faster we can get together and be a couple." Kurenai turned her anger growing.

"Shut up Asuma-baka. I WILL NOT EVER GO OUT WITH YOU! JUST ACCEPT IT!" Asuma became very angry and stood up. He pulled out his cigarette and threw it away as he advanced towards her. Kakashi and Gai went to stop him as Iruka ran faster to protect Kurenai.

Asuma pushed Yuugao and Anko aside as he walked towards Kurenai eyeing her body hungrily. Then he felt three hands on the back of his jacket and felt himself go flying back. He impacted the ground and looked up. Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke all stood their with glares in their eyes. Neji was with Kurenai incase Asuma tried to do anything. Then the four jounin had him placed against a tree under the genins guard as they discussed what to do.

"He is a danger to all ninja on this mission! He needs to be sent home."

Sasuke as his sensei agreed. Kiba also agreed since he heard from Yuugao and his sister he has been obsessed with Kurenai since the academy. Finally Neji spoke up.

"I feel that he should be sent home but also removed from Sasuke's team since I don't doubt due to our bonds the four of us would work together quite abit." They nodded and wrote up the report. Then Naruto attached a note to the scroll as well before summoning a toad t deliever it.

Hiruzen sat in his office when a scroll and a toad popped into existence on his desk. He took the scroll then handed the toad a piece of candy from his desk. The toad smiled and popped into smoke. Then the Sandaime opened the scroll.

_Hokage-sama, _

_I the leader of team 9 consisting of Gai, Kakashi, and you son Asuma request an immediate transfer of your son after an incident today involving Kurenai Yuhi of Team 7. Asuma asked her out on a date to which she refused. So instead of leaving it at that he insisted she wanted to date him which lead to her losing her temper due to the repeated actions of Asuma. After she lost her temper Asuma pushed two other genin aside before walking towards Kurenai with unknown intentions. Fearing for his students safety Naruto acted immediately followed by Kiba and myself while Neji stood with Kurenai ready to defend her. After the four of us have discussed it we have agreed it would be best Asuma is transferred out of team 9 due to the bonds between teams 7,8 and 9._

_-Sasuke Uchiha_

_The Third was outraged at his sons actions. "Anbu!" His four guards entered from the shadows. "Hawk and Rabbit go retrieve my son and inform him of his revoked ninja license for attempted assualt of a teammate as well as two counts of minor assualt on two teammates. Send genin Hayate to replace my son. And as for my son place him in the prision. He shall receive no special treatment." THe two Anbu bowed. _

_Naruto sat with Kurenai as Anko and Iruka had guard duty. Yuugao and Hana were patrolling asleep. Kurenai drew guard for the night so Naruto decided to stay with his student due to the crazyness of the day. _

_She turned to look at her sensei who cleaning his blade and smoking. "Sensei?"_

_Naruto turned and looked at his genin. He smiled and put his sword away showing her she had his full attention. "Why is he obsessed with me so much?"_

_Naruto thought for a few moments then turned. "It probably because you keep shooting him down so he thinks you're playing hard to get." She nodded. _

"_Naruto sensei?" Naruto turned again. _

"_He stalks me. He follows me everywhere asking me out. He comes to my house and he keeps knocking. And when I don't answer he forces the door open. And I can't find anywhere else to live. I am afraid he might go to far one night and hurt me." She felt tears roll down her cheeks and she put her face in her hands. "I can't tell Iruka or Anko because then they would get in trouble for attacking him and I can't prove he is ever there." She began to sob as the tears grew in numbers. Then she felt the reassuring pat of her sensei. _

"_Kurenai as a sensei it is my job to help you. When we get back to the village Anko, Iruka and I will help you find an apartment. But you have to tell them. I am sure they will respect your wishes and not pursue Asuma." She nodded then hugged him tight as she sobs more. Naruto just put his hand on her back as she soaked through his shirt. On the other side of the camp Kiba, Sasuke, and Neji watched Naruto comfort his student. _

"_Well that is cute. The Elemental Fox of Kohona used as a teddy bear by his genin."_

_Kiba and Sasuke laughed. Neji then became serious again. "Well when he is done we can tell him the plan of attack._

_The next morning Naruto stood with his team as Sasuke and Kiba with their teams listened to Neji present the plan of attack. _

_Naruto will take his team and try to draw out the ninja in the camp will teams 8 and 9 infiltrate the camp. After yesterday I will search the camp for civilians as teams 8 and 9 eliminate the bandits. _

_Naruto nodded then turned to the team. "Okay guess lets go." The four leaf ninja then disappeared from sight as they entered the trees. After 10 minutes Neji watched as the two jounin level ninja left the camp and he and the other two teams charged forward._

_Naruto and the three genin stopped at the edge of the camp. Then he stood up and smiled. He knew just how to get missing nins out especially if they were former Iwa ninja. Iwa hated the Namikazes for the third shinobi war but especially Minato. And that hate carried over to Naruto when he learned the two techniques that mad his father infamous among the Iwa Shinobi. Iwa had dubbed him the Second Yellow Flash while every other nation knew him as the Elemental Fox. _

"_It is I Naruto of the Namikaze clan. I will destroy this camp starting with the weak Iwa ninja!" Almost immediately his three genin look at him in shock. Iruka and Anko were at a loss for words while Naruto just laughed as he saw the two Iwa Ninja charge forward. Naruto turned to his genin. _

"_Stay here you three. If I die run back to where we met the others and enter the camp. Find Sasuke and give him this. Naruto handed them a small green crystal on a string. "My baa-chan gave me this when I made jounin. And I want her to get it back if I fall. That is your mission." The three nodded wondering if there were people at jounin level stronger than Naruto. Naruto then jumped from the bushes and smily cut tiled. He decided to flaunt his techniques incase other shinobi stayed back. He grabbed two kunai for the Hirashin and then threw on. The first jounin was young so he just dodged the kunai. He paid for his mistake as Naruto appeared where the kunai was and sliced the man's throat. Then he turned to the other jounin who charged. He slashed at Naruto making contact with his neck. There was a puff of smoke and a log fell split in half. The man gulped as two hands grabbed his ankles and then he heard a whistling sound as Naruto approached. He slammed his rasengan into the man's chest splattering gore everywhere. _

_Naruto let the Rasengan disappate and pulled his arm back out of the hole through the man's chest. He said a silent prayer as he closed the eyes on both men before turning to his genin. "What do you say we go help secure the camp?" THe three nodded and they ran into the camp._

_Iruka followed his sensei into the camp and stopped as his sensei did. 10 bandits stood in front of Naruto and they quickly surrounded the group. Naruto knew he couldn't protect his genins and kill the bandits. Naruto turned to his genins. He saw Iruka with a kunai in his hand as Anko had two one in each hand and Kurenai had shuriken in her hands. Naruto turned back around and drew his two ninjatos and charged. _

_Iruka charged as well and dodged a sword slash before burying his kunai to its hilt in the man's neck. The man eyes shot pen before he fell over dead. Iruka jumped back avoiding a sword slash as two shuriken appeared in the man's chest as he fell. He turned and saw a bandit creeping up on Kurenai when a kunai flew and buried itself in the man's eye killing him instantly. Iruka drew two kunai and ran over and stabbed a man in the stomach and then in the lung as he slashed at Anko. Three shuriken and a kunai hit a fourth man as he charged to kill the genin. _

_Naruto summoned 4 clones. He charged forward and easily cut through his opponents and turned to see the last of the 10 fall over with three shuriken and a kunai protruding from his chest. Naruto turned to his genin and forced a smile. Then he ran through the camp killing bandits left and right as the team followed behind killing bandits Naruto missed._

_After several hours Neji, team 8, 9, and 7 all met in the middle. "Status report. Team 7"_

_Naruto stepped forward. "Engaged and dispatched two Missing ninja from Iwagakure. Then killed several bandits I think around 90 to a 100 between me and my team." Neji nodded. _

"_Team 8"_

"_We killed around 200 bandits." _

"_Team 9"_

"_We killed several bandits around 150. Now we are returning to our camp. I think little Asuma needs to be rebound since he is a little ballsy after surviving today." Neji nodded._

"_And I failed to locate any civilians in camp as well as no evidence of any. I did find some intresting intel on the new village sound. It is in code though. We will spend the night at our camp and head back in the morning."_

_Naruto volunteered for watch knowing his students would need him tonight to help get over the first kill feelings. _

_Naruto sat in camp on a log as scanned the camp. He heard a rustling accompanied by a "Sensei?" He turned to find Iruka eyes downtrodden as he approached. _

_Naruto knew it would happen and made room next to him. He patted it and Iruka sat down. _

"_Sensei, I can't get their faces or the stench from my mind. I can't sleep my mind keeps replaying the scene over and over in my head like someone enjoys the blood spraying out. _

_Before he could answer he heard two other rustles as Kurenai and Anko joined him and Iruka. Naruto turned t the three before answering. "I want you three to think why you became a ninja. When you have an answer tell me it." The three answered almost immediately. "To protect my home." Naruto nodded._

"_The only way to protect your home is to remove threats to it. Threats are your enemies and the only way to really end threat forever is to kill them." The three genin nodded and they mulled it over. Then Naruto did something no one would have expected. He pulled out his cigarettes and threw them away. Sasuke and Kiba saw this and they pulled out theirs and threw them away as well. The three each used it as a way to hide and null the pain but Naruto would suffer through it with his genins rather than have them start bad habts like he had. _

_Kuernai smiled as Naruto threw away his cigarettes as did Anko and Iruka. The three hated how Naruto smoked all the time and feared for his health. Now he was going to quit for them and they were ecstatic. _

"_And the only way to stop seeing the faces is to slowly push them away from your mind into your memory. Never forget them, but don't think of them all the time." They nodded and then Naruto shooed them to bed. _

"_Get some sleep tomorrow we have a ling journey to the village." _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter is a little shorter due to it mainly beings a filler for next chapter filled with action. But I am making you wait until tomorrow night to get it. Because am evil. Anyways please review and lets keep the flame to a nonexistence ok? Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far!_  
_**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Kurenai, Anko, Yuugao, and Hana woke up and walked out to see their senseis and Neji sitting next to a fire cleaning their blades. Yuugao watched how Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba blocked out the world as they slowly methodically ran the cloth down the blade. She turned her focus to Neji who slowly used a whetstone to hone his blade's edge. The four girls jumped when Iruka spoke besides them with Gai, Kakashi and Yamato.

"They have been at it since sunrise." Hana looked through the boys.

"Where Asuma-teme?" The other three girls looked through the boys and noticed his disappearance.

"He was escorted back to the village by Anbu earlier this morning." The girls were surprised but did not object. They turned their attention back to the four jounin and Yuugao looked at her own Ninjato. She drew it and smiled at its spotless blade and polished hilt. She walked over to the four jounin and quickly polished her blade. She stood back up turning to walk away when Naruto without breaking his concentration spoke.

"Genin-san, when you polish a blade you take all time available. Your blade is an extension of your body and you will clean it as such. You do not bath without soap, just like you do not polish a blade without first washing then sharpening it." Yuugao nodded then sat down and began the upkeep of her blade. Her blade only required an hour of work due to its relative cleanliness and lack of blood.

As she finished the four jounin did as well. Naruto sheathed his blade and stretched his back out. The other 3 jounin mirroring his actions and then the four turned to the genin. The smiled as they saw there students working out and sparing. Naruto then walked over to his team and corrected a few points of Anko's stance before doing the same to Iruka's. He walked over to Kurenai who was laying on the ground legs elevated as several rocks were tied to her ankles.

"Kurenai stand up," She turned and then smiled when she saw her sensei. She stood up and wobbled a bit from the weight of hr ankles. Naruto nodded his head as he examined the weights then he stood up. "Take them off."

She nodded and removed the weights as Naruto turned to his other two genin. "After lunch we are heading team 7. Go and pack your things." The genin saluted then ran to begin packing.

Naruto sat as he waited for his genin to finish their final check. Sasuke and Kiba sat with him and the three were watching the clouds.

Kurenai looked over at the jounin and sighed. "Anko look they're like Naras."

Anko just shook her head muttering about her sensei being lazy. Iruka just laughed as Naruto raised his head.

"Anko did I hear that you want to do extra laps with sensei?" Anko's face immediately blanked at the thought of running laps at Naruto's pace. She would collapse from exhaustion after 10 laps. She'd use all of her chakra just to keep up.

"N-no sensei!" Naruto smiled as he laid back down watching the clouds.

Iruka stood up and pulled his bad onto his shoulders then turned to his sensei. Kurenai and Anko following suit. The three genin walked over to their sensei as he stood up. He handed each a scroll and they sealed their gear and then the four set off. Team 8 and 9 following behind them. Neji left earlier that morning.

Neji walked through the gates and reported to the Hokage. He took all the written reports with him to save the three teams a step he pulled them out as he walked to the Hokage tower. Upon arrival he opened the door and climbed to the Hokage's office. Stopping outside the door he waited. The secretary into the office and turned around.

"The Hokage will see you now Shinobi-san." Neji nodded his head in thanks then entered the office. He handed the Hokage the reports before giving his verbal report. Hiruzen nodded and his face contourted in anger when it reached the part about his son. "Damn that brat for soiling my name. He is lucky he is all I have left to carry on my name or else I would disown him for this." Neji was shocked at his Hokage's out burst but stayed silent.

The Hokage motioned for Neji to continue and he did. After Neji informed the Hokage that the teams should be arriving soon.

On the other side of town at the gates three genin teams walked through. Naruto waved to the chunin as Sasuke and Kiba nodded towards them. The three jounin turned to there teams before dismissing them.

"Team 7 meet at the training grounds tonight 9 pm." The three genin nodded holding back their anger. They then left with their friends as Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke went to the Hokage tower. They knocked on the Hokage's door then entered.

"Ah Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto how are you three?" Three answers of tired were given as the three began their reports. After Naruto handed Hiruzen the scroll with the missing ninja and Yoshi and Miomichi. The Hokage smiled happy that Yoshi would no longer pursue Naruto endlessly. He handed Naruto the money since he killed the two and Yoshi. The other money was added as a bonus the the genins. After that each genin received 200,000 ryu for the completion of the mission with the bonus. Sasuke and Kiba refused the bonus taking the normal amount will Naruto got 300,000 ryu for Yoshi then the money for the mission. Naruto then took the checks for his genin and headed to the training ground.

Kurenai, Iruka, and Anko sat in the training ground fighting to stay awake. Their eyes shot open as their sensei dropped into the clearing with them. He smiled as he handed them each their paycheck. Then he gave each 100,000 from Yoshi's bounty.

"I am very proud of you three, you rose to the challenge at hand and forced your emotions to stay behind you. For this I feel you will be ready for the chunin exams in 6 months. We will begin training for them. We will not be taking many missions so if you need something and can't afford it you come and find me. You have the day off tomorrow. Meet at the training grounds in two days at 10am." The genins cheered at the day off and then turned to look at their sensei who was reading a scroll from the Hokage.

Kurenai tried to read the scroll over his shoulder as Anko tried from the other side both only made out the top.

_S-rank Team Fox,_

Naruto then pulled out a litter and lit the scroll on fire before standing up. He pulled on his mask then turned to his genin.

"I have to leave for a mission. You will be training under my former sensei Jiraiya of the sannin in Conjunction with teams 8 and 9. Sakura-sensei will help with the training as well. They are my friends and I expect you to remain on your best behavior."

The three nodded before Anko and Kurenai hugged their sensei followed by Iruka. "Be careful sensei!" Anko's voice was muffled against his shirt and Kurenai remained silent. Naruto then pulled out his paycheck and divided it in 3 and handed them it.

"IT is for emergencies. I will see you soon my little genins." Then Naruto backed away from his genin before disappearing in a flash.

Anko, Kurenai and Iruka looked at each other. "Did you guys see the rank?"

Kurenai and Anko nodded. "Yeah S rank. It has to be dangerous if he is going as an Anbu and with his team." Kurenai and Iruka nodded.

"Weren't Kiba-sensei, and Sasuke-sensei on his team as well as Neji-san, Shikamaru-sensei and Lee-sensei?"

Iruka nodded. No one said anything for a while. Then Kurenai broke the silence. "I just hope he comes back ok."

Anko grinned. "Why because you love him?" Kurenai's face instantly became red before she exploded in rage.

"SHUT UP ANKO!"

"Nai-chan has a crush on sensei!" Kurenai shot up and began to chase Anko throwing kunai and shuriken. Iruka just backed away slowly into the woods before he turned and ran away like a bat from hell.

Naruto arrived at the gate and meet a man in a dog mask, a man in a raven mask, a man in a deer mask, a man in a falcon mask, and a man in a turtle mask. He nodded then the 6 headed to gather intelligence on the village of Oto.

**The Next Day**

Kurenai woke up and got dressed. She walked out of her apartment into town and walked into the Dango shop. The shop keeper looked up and smiled as he greeted Kurenai.

"Morning Kurenai-chan, would you like the usual?"

"Yes please. Thanks Hiro-san." He just smiled as he handed her the order. She took the tray then walked over to the table where Anko was sitting with Iruka. The three always ate here and normally with Naruto since they graduated. This was the first time since the academy they ate without Naruto. They stayed silent as they ate worrying about their sensei and their older brother figure. They looked up as several jounin walked in with girlfriends and wives. Some with children. Anko turned to the two. "Do you notice Sensei never talks about woman or ever seems to go on dates?" The other two genin though about it then nodded.

"It is intresting though I am sure Kurenai is quite fond of it since she will have no competition getting sensei Anko." Kurenai snapped to him and glared. Teasing from Anko was one thing but from Iruka. It was just cold.

"I do not have a crush on sensei. He is a jounin anyway what would he want it a genin. Not to mention he has a bunch of fan girls." The other two genin shivered at the memory of when Naruto placed them in a henge and had them run from fan girls all day as training. Because of that day the three genin learned to hide their chakra signatures extremely well while remaining out of sight.

Naruto turned to his team. "Guys this is a snatch and grab mission. Our informant has the information so we need to escort him back to Kohona." The group advanced into the country before meeting up with the informant. As they turned back to head back to the border they saw four sound ninja. One with a flute, one with multiple arms, one that was huge and one with circular shaped lenses.

Naruto turned to Turtle and Deer. "Escort him back to the village we will be right behind you!" The two Anbu nodded before throwing the informant over Turtle's shoulder and disappearing into the woods. Naruto turned and faced the four Sound Shinobi. He picked out the leader and drew his two ninjatos before enhancing their blades with fuuton chakra.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, first off I'd like to thank all my readers for reviewing and making me feel the love for this story. Second I'd like to thank King Kakashi for the idea involving Hinata. And third The mysterious sound ninja will appear again. **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Naruto charged forward and swung his two ninjatos. The ninja with glasses ducked under the blades and went to stab Naruto with a scalpel. Naruto turned avoiding the blow before kneeing the man's chest. The ninja backflipped from the blow before launching three scalpels at Naruto. Naruto lurched to the side then charged forward again. He dodged a chakra scalpel then slashed. The Fuuton enhanced blade easily cut through the armor and ribs as the man spat blood. Naruto backed up charging his rasengan and then stopped as the wound on his opponent's chest began to close. Naruto cursed then charged forward trying to decapitate the enemy. He was kicked in the chest and flew back. After a few seconds Naruto shook his head to clear it as he got up. He sheathed his sword and began to do hand signs. "Doton: Yomi Numa!" The ground on the field turned into a swamp and Naruto bit his thumb. He slammed his hands on the ground as Gamatatsu appeared below him and Naruto smiled.

"Hey buddy attack 3." He nodded and Naruto ran through hand seals before calling the jutsu out.

"Fuuton: Gama Teppo!" Naruto molded his fuuton as Gamatatsu dolded his water. Then the two chakra combines making a very powerful water stream capable of destroying anything in its path. The Oto shinobi disappeared inside of the water stream. After a few seconds Naruto finished the attack and looked at the destruction. Trees and limbs hung broken from the trees. Rocks where broken apart and there was a large crater where the oto shinobi was standing. Naruto turned as the rest of the team approached.

"Fox-san. Our enemy just retreated after your attack. The leader among them. Naruto cursed. He nodded and then gave Gamatatsu some sweets before the toad disappeared.

"Well guys lets head home." Naruto then lead the teeam on the day journey back to the village.

Naruto and the other three Anbu walked through the gates utterly exhausted. They limped to the Hokage's office and delivered the report. Then they went to the hospital for a check over.

"Naruto-san you have severe damage to your sternum as well as several tendons in your leg being severed.: Naruto turned to the doctor.

"Will I be able to continue training?"

"No your sternum if put under any major stress from training could shatter showering your internal arteries with bone shards and kill you. Take a few days off visit your friends that are civilians, maybe paint or something. Come back in 2 days and we will see if you need surgery." Naruto nodded then got up and walked out of the room. 'Go visit some friends. I guess I should go visit Hinata.' Naruto walked towards his destination unaware he was being followed.

Kurenai, Anko, and Iruka followed Naruto as he stopped and bought some flowers from the Yamanaka flower shop then changed into a standard jounin attire. Then he walked out of the village to the training ground.

Anko turned to Kurenai and couldn't resist teasing. "Kurenai-can looks like we get to meet sensei's girlfriend he is probably going to visit her trainng her team." Kurenai nodded holding down her sorrow. Then the three genin noticed they we in training ground 7. They stopped as their sensei walked over to the memorial stone. He sat down on his heels and laid the flowers at the base of the stone.

"Hey Hinata-chan. It has been a while since we last talked and I am sorry. Jiji-chan forced Sasuke, Kiba and I to take on genin teams. Although I never thought I would be a sensei I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Except to be able to save you." NAruto fell silent for a few seconds before a sob racked his body. "I-I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I-I-I I couldn't protect you." Naruto collapsed as he began to cry.

Anko, Kurenai, and Iruka looked at each other. They were shocked. Naruto was the most solid and emotionally stable person. He never lost his temper or got angry at the genin. But now here he was hnched over a stone crying freely. His head rose and he placed a hand on the stone. His finger traced Hinata's name.

"You would have loved my team. Iruka, he is just like his older brother. Calm and cool but never afraid to say or do what he feels is right. Then there is Anko. She is-is just like I was. Always joking never letting the stress of the job get to her. Then Kurenai, she is just like you. She is kind and caring but strong and cold when she needs to be. She would do anything for her teammates. They would all do anything for each other just like I would do anything for them." He sobbed again as tears soaked through his jacket and left trails through the dust from the ground on his face.

"H-H-Hinata I fin-finally got him. I finally k-killed Yoshi. I got revenge on him for taking you away from me." Naruto closed his eyes as he put his forehead against the memeroial stone as more tears fell cutting trails through the grime.

"Hinata, I miss you so much. We went through hell together. And no matter how strong I got you would always surpass me making me train harder. Then he killed you. My best friend, and I never got to tell you how I really felt. Hinata, if only you where here." Naruto then kissed the stone and stood up wiping his tears and the grime from his face.

"I know you three are there. Come out." The three genin walked from the woods slowly out from the woods.

"Sensei we're sor.." Anko was cut off as Naruto raised his palm.

"It is fine. Ou guys were curious why I never pay attention to my fan girls. It is normal. So since you know I mind as well tell you about Hinata-chan since many people bull shit about her." Naruto sat down as the genin followed suite.

"Well you see Hinata was Hanabi's older sister and rightful heir to the Hyuuga clan. My team and hers was sent on a mission. I was just received my promotion to chunin and I was feeling badass. Hinata was my best friend and my crush. She and I were inseperable in the academy and my days as a genin. When I would get guard duty at the gate she would always come visit me. So when our tams were sent on a mission we had to locate a force of Iwa ninja's. This was before the second was before the second Iwa war."

_Flash back_

_Naruto turned to Hinata and Neji. "Naruto we need to turn back. I sense to over 40 ninja up ahead!" _

"_Neji we need to find out if they are Iwa shinobi or not. I am chunin here and I am incharge of the team now lets go." Neji glared before complying and he and Hinata followed Naruto. The three came to a cliff over looking the shinobi camp. Naruto turned to the two opening his mouth to speak. Suddenly the ground below him gae out sending Naruto sliding down the cliff right into the camp. Naruto looked up as Hinata and Neji slid down the hill following him. Naruto pushed himself off the ground as he drew a trench knife and funneled fuuton chakra into it. Neji and Hinata joined his side. The three faced off against the three ninja. The battle was shrt handed as Naruto was kicked and flew back. A Iwa shinobi raised his blade and smirked. "I Will kill you for revenge on my brother demon." He went to stabbed Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the pain. Instead he felt a warm salty liquid cover his face. He opened one eye then both and saw Hinata impalled through her chest as he head turned to him. _

"_I couldn't let you die Naruto. I love you to much." Naruto felt tears gather in his eyes. Then Yoshi kicked Hinata off his blade as Neji dragged her away trying to treat her. _

"_**NEJI TAKE HER AND LEAVE THE CAMP!" **__Neji nodded knowing what was about to happen. A massive flare of chakra happened sending several of the ninja back as Naruto became covered in a sinister red cloak with 7 tails protruding from behind him. He screamed in agaony at his lost before he descended upon the Iwa ninja killing them all except one. The one he was looking for was gone. "__**I WILL FIND YOU!" **__He then began to run after the scent of the man before Jiraiya appeared and slapped a chakra suppression seal on his forehead. _

_Naruto woke up in a hospital bed and looked around. He saw Kiba, Sasuke and Jiraiya sitting next to his bed with Neji and several others of his fan girls. Then he noticed the lack of Hinata. He got up from bed ripping out tubes. The alarms began to blare as Jiraiya shot up and pushed Naruto back down. Neji, Sasuke, and Kiba woke up from the racket and attached the straps on the bed. They sat back down as Naruto sat there crying hysterically. "Hinata! HINATA I'M SORRY! " Then he began to sob untile he lost his voice from his wailing. Neji, Sasuke and Kiba just sat in the chairs crying as well for the loss of a friend as well as family. _

_At Hinata's funeral Hanabi was named successor as Hiashi cast a hateful glare at Naruto. Neji stood next to the casket and cried. Naruto stood up and walked over to say goodbye before Hiashi blocked his route. "She is dead because of you demon leave." Naruto nodded then left. 2 months later on his birhtday he received his promotion to jounin and he disappeared. _

Kurenai and Anko wiped away their tears as Iruka looked at the ground. Naruto just sat. He reached into his pockets for his package of cigarettes before remembering that he promised his students he would quit. He stood up then walked away in silence as the three genin followed him with their eyes.

Two days flew by as the students didn't see their sensei. Finally after three days he was at the training grounds. He had his normal smile and eyes back. He turned to the students. "Well guys Chunin exams are coming up so we have to train."

**Time skip 6 months**

Naruto sat in the booth next to Kurenai as Iruka and Anko shared the other side. "Well guys tomorrow is the big day. Remember that Kohona is built on team work so the strongest team is only as strong as the weakest link. Help each other through the test okay?" Kurenai nodded as she stole sideways glances at her sensei blushing. Anko and Iruka caught this and laughed inwardly. Kurenai shot them a knowing glare before huffing and returning to her food. Then the three genin smiled as they saw Team 8 and 9 enter. Kiba and Sasuke came over to Naruto as Kurenai, Anko, and Iruka went over to the other teams.

"Hey Naruto me and Sasuke have a bet. Who do you think will get an all chunnin team first?"

He laughed before he answered. "As if it is even a question. Kurenai, Iruka and Anko are the best three genin in all of Kohona." Kiba and Sasuke both caught Naruto glancing over at Kurenai.

"So Naruto when she gets chunin and you aren't her sensei anymore you going to ask her out." Naruto's face immediately became red and he turned to them.

"What are you talking about. Ask who out?"

Both smirked. "Nevermind." Naruto huffed then ordered a drink. Then he walked over to the genin table to say goodbye to the genin.

"WEll guys I am going to head home goodnight. See you tomorrow outside the academy." He turned to walk away when he felt and arm grasp his.

He looked over at Kurenai who was smiling. "Wait sensei, stay and tell the other two teams here we really did face Zabuza." Naruto sighed before recounting the tail of how team 7 escorted Tazuna back to wave where Naruto with the help of Kurenai defeated Zabuza and killed him. Iruka and Anko defeated Haku and then Wave fought back Gato's army.

The other teams had a look of awe on their faces as Kurenai was blushing when she realized she still had Naruto's arm. She let go as he said farewll again and walking out. Kurenai watched as he walked out before making a promise to herself.

"When I make chunin I will ask sensei out on a date."


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Naruto was waiting by the gates to the academy when he saw his three genin. He smiled and walked ion the academy with them before heading to the jounin lounge. They entered as the Hokage finished the Proctor list.

"Ibiki first test. Neji second test. Naruto third test and if need be a preliminaries judge as well." Naruto cursed that meant he could spend time with his students during the exams at all. He turned to Jiraiya who was standing behind the third.

"Ero-sennin can you train my genin since I am a proctor?" The hokage smiled.

"Naruto since it is only a tournament and you won't know anything about other genins except what your team already knows you can train them." Naruto bowed to the Hokage.

"Ok all non Anbu members file out." Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke stood up to leave when the Hoage motioned for them to sit.

"Okay Anbu we believe Orochimaru and his allies will launch an attack during the exams. Naruto I want you ready to defend the genin. Sasuke and Kiba you will help the chunin instructors secure the academy. Boar, Turtle, Falcon, and Scar you will secure the gates with he jounin guards. Everyone else will fight street from street and secure the civilians. When you find them escort them to the arena. Also Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Lee. You 5 will be Anbu patrolling the forest incase my bastard student tries anything."

They nodded then exited the room. "So Sasuke how is the new genin Hayate?"

"He knows his way around a sword and he is quiet unfortunately him and Kakashi provoke Gai."

Kiba laughed as Naruto smirked. "It could be worse Sasuke. You could have your little sister on your team like Kiba."

Kiba grinned ferally as he laughed. "Or Sasuke you could have the hots for one of your genin like Naru-kun over here." Naruto whipped around.

"I do no have the hots for anyone." He turned back to hide his grin as he pictured Kurenai. It wasn't wrong she was 13 now and he was 16 and ninja life was short. To short to worry about age. He started to walk away when Neji walked up. "You 5 get into your Anbu gear. Your technically instructors even if it is just for security. The others nodded and grabbed the Anbu scrolls they carried. They quickly changed and the 6 jounin entered.

Kurenai l;ooked up from her paper as she finished the last question. Ibiki watched around the room before slashing a kunai across the chalk board.

"Final Question. If you get it wrong you and your team never retake the exams and stay genin forever. If you leave now you can come back next year." She watched as the mysterious leaf team got up and walked out followed by 2 oto teams and a Iwa team. Ibiki waited then smiled.

"YOu all pass. As a chunin you will have missions where there is a high possibility of death but you still take the mission anyways right?"

"Yes!" Ibiki nodded then walked out. Neji flanked by 5 Anbu entered. Kurenai saw a fox mask and smiled. 'Naru-kun!' She smiled as she looked down to hide her blush.

Naruto scanned the room and siliently cheered as his team looked back at him. Then he noticed Kurenai look down to hide her blush. 'Why is she blushing?' He pushed it out of his though as Neji explained the directions.

"Go and pack then meet at the Forest of Death. You have 30 minutes if you are not there you fail." The genin shot up and ran out of the room to go and pack. Naruto cheered again as his team pulled out the sealing scrolls he gave them. He then turned and followed Neji from the room. The 6 jounin then walked over to the Forest of Death and waited for the genin. Naruto sat and watched over his team. They followed the 6 jounin to the grounds as team 8 and 9 arrived next. After 30 minutes 2 teams were not present. Leaving 3 Kohona team, a Iwa team and a Suna team as well as A Kumo and a Kiri team. Then every team was handed a scroll and told the rules. "Each team will go in the forest through a different gate. Each team has 7 days to get an opposite scroll and advance to the tower. This forest contains all kinds of deadly animals as well and paired with the combat from other teams death is a possibility. If you die your tea is removed. If you open the scroll before the tower your team is removed. Any questions? Good begin."

All the teams entered the forest and began to search for each other. All except 1 team. Iruka, Kurenai and Anko were heading into the woods near the tower. They ten set up a camp and went out to search for an Earth scroll.

Kakashi, Gai and Hayate sprinted through the woods. They stopped as they saw the last remaining Oto team in front of them. They were arrogantly flashing their heaven scroll. The three leaf Genin needed to pass. Kakashi moved forward silently as Gai waited a few seconds. Hayate drew his sword then he and Gai ran forward releasing a battle cry. Kakashi smirked as he used the distraction to appear behind the scroll holder placing a kunai to his neck. "Hello friend kindly hand me the scroll or else you will die." Kakashi didn't expect the neck to suddenly grow up and have the head slam into his chin. He shot backwards from the blow until the mysterious genin released a massive spike of Killer Intent.

Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba were patrolling when they felt a massive spike of Killer intent. The three gasped as they recognized the killer intent. "Fuck Kiba get Jiraiya and Hokage-sama. Sasuke go and get the other Anbu available as well as any jounin!" Kiba nodded disappearing. Sasuke nodded and asked.

"What of you?"

"Someone has to stall the Snake Bastard who better than a toad Summoner?" Sasuke nodded then disappeared. Naruto then turned to the source before sprinting.

Iruka, Kurenai, and Anko felt a massive spike of Killer Intent. "Guys, lets go we can beat the team who wins because they will be exhausted!" The two nodded then the three ran to the source.

Kiba was dodging through people as he climbed the steps to the Hokage tower. He barged through the door. "HOKAGE-SAMA, JIRAIYA-SENSEI OROCHIMARU IS IN THE WOODS! NARUTO IS ENGAGING AS SASUKE GATHERS ALL THE AVALIABLE JOUNIN AND ANBU!" Kiba then turned and ran out quickly followed by Sarutobi and Jiraiya both incombat gear.

Sasuke ran through the door into the Anbu/jounin lounge near by the forest. "COME NOW OROCHIMARU HAS BEEN SPOTTED!" ALl the ninja in the room shot up before following Sasuke into the woods towards the location of the spike.

Kurenai, Anko, and Iruka cleared through the last brush as they were greeted with the sight of Orochimaru with an extremely long neck using fire jutsu against a wounded Kakashi protecting an unconscious Gai and Hayate. The three genin of team 7 jumped into action using their strongest jutsus against the snake.

Anko screamed as Orochimaru waltzed through the smoke and fire before disappearing and appearing behind her. He smiled and moved back her hair. "YOu look like you would be a very loyal servant. He opened his mouth to bite her neck and then screamed in pain as blood flew from his mouth as the kunai pierced the back of his cheek.

"Snake Fag back up from those Genin!" A foxed masked Anbu stood as he drew two other kunai and launched them. Quickly using Hiraishin Naruto grabbed the unconscious genin as he reappeared on the tree. Kurneai, and Anko supported Kakashi between their shoulders as Iruka watched Orochimaru to make sure he didn't lunge at his teammates.

Naruto watched as his genin cleared the field of battle. He then bit his thumb and doing hand seals. Smashing his hand on the ground Naruto suddenly rose to the top of a 70 foot tall smoke cloud.

Orochimaru smirked then summoned his summon. The boss Summons Manda. Then the smoke cleared over Naruto revealing the toad boss Gamabunta. "Hey Gama-chan could you take care of the summon as I fight the summoner?"

"I always have time to kill a snake." Naruto smiled then jumped from his head. "Doton: Yomi Numa!"

The ground turned to swamp as Orochimaru sunk. Naruto then smiled and charged. He held his hand as a rasengan formed before thrusting it out to connect with Orochimaru's face except the snake shot up hitting Naruto's head sending him reeling back as his Rasengan disappeared.

Iruka, Anko and Kurenai watched in shock as their sensei was launched back impacting a tree. They watched as Orochimaru ran through hand seals before stabbing at him with a claw coated with poison. Naruto disappeared then appeared behind Orochimaru before kicking the man and sending him back.

Orochimaru turned and launched a giant snake at Naruto. Naruto turned just as it approached him. He could do nothing as it approached him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well everyone this one might not be your favorite but it was necessary to advance the plot as well as explain the Naruto Kyuubi situation and show some key points in their relationship. As well as the pairing.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Naruto stood and faced his imminent death like any shinobi would. He closed his eyes as he waited for the pain. He heard a thud. Opening his eyes he saw Iruka with a determined face as he drew another kunai. Naruto looked over to a tree next to him to see the large snake pinned to a tree by its head with Iruka's blade protruding from it. Naruto smiled before he jumped in front of the genin. His head snapped back as Orochimaru used a chakra enhanced punch. Naruto forced his head back before charging the snake. He feinted a low side kick before quickly changing to a reverse Axe kick to the Sannin's head sending him back. Naruto then charged a chidori and zig zaged towards the man. He thrust his jutsu out towards Orochimaru's chest only to have the snake break his arm at the elbow. Naruto grunted before he used his one good arm and drew one of his swords. Fusing it with Fuuton chakra Naruto pulled off his mask to increase his visibility. He had to stall Orochimaru no matter what. 'If I have to use it to protect my genin I will.' Naruto's face was grim but determined as he slashed through a second snake as it shot towards him. Orochimaru disappeared and then reappeared.

"Nice to see you again Naru-kun!" Naruto slashed behind him missing Orochimaru by a wide margin. Orochimaru kicked Naruto's leg making him topple onto his broken arm sending pain shooting through his body overflowing his brain synapses. Only by sheer willpower did Naruto stay conscious. When he tried to get up Orochimaru kicked him in the ribs cracking a few.

"Kukuku Naruto your genin look like great specimens for my experiments. Especially the red eyed one. I think I'll start with her. Think she can survive the experiments Naruto?"

"I will protect them with my life if I have to."

"Like Hinata? Good luck." HE stomped on Naruto's other arm and smirked as it shattered under his sandals with Naruto screaming in pain. Orochimaru turned and walked towards the genin. "Come children I will only hurt you a lot."

Naruto wached as his vision began to fade as Orochimaru walked to the genins. His gaze turned red as Orochimaru grabbed Iruka's shirt then backhanded Anko as she tried to protect Iruka.

Orochimaru was just about to give Iruka the Curse Seal as a massive wave of chakra forced him to fall over gagging. 'Where is this killer Intent coming from?' He scanned the area and his eyes fell on Naruto, or what was Naruto. Now the jounin stood on all fours with 6 tails waving behind him. "**Orochimaru release them NOW!" **

Orochimaru laughed before dropping into his stance. Then he was propelled forward as a sword shot from his side. He looked down as blood poured out of his wounds. Quickly healing the wound he turned back to Naruto only to find the space empty.

"**UP HERE! CHAKRA GUN VOLLEY!" **Orochimaru dove as he avoided the massive balls of chakra shooting towards him. He was sent reeling as Naruto smashed into him. "**POWER OF THE NINE!" **Suddenly 9 clones of Naruto in his foxy form rose from the ground before they all charged at Orochimaru. Orochimaru dodged and dove and dispelled the clones.

After the last clone disappeared he charged the real Naruto. The Fox disappeared before reappearing behind him and slashing through the tendons in one shoulder causing the arm to fall limp. Orochimaru turned and dove under the pay before slapping a seal on Naruto.

Jiraiya and Hiruzen followed Kiba as they landed behind the genin. Kiba quickly grabbed them and summoned Akamaru who carried them to safety as Kiba escorted them. Shortly after Kiba left Sasuke and the jounin and Anbu landed and watched as Naruto slashed through Orochimaru's shoulder causing the arm to fall limp. Orochimaru then dove under the fox's arm and slapped a seal Naruto's chest above his chakra coils. He then slammed his opened hand with his five digits pointed out.

"5 point elemental seal!" Naruto's chakra cloak and tails completely disappeared. Orochimaru then drew a short sword and stabbed it into Naruto's chest as Hiruzen and Jirayia charged forward with a rasengan and Chidori extended. Orochimaru grinned before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Six jounin followed the Hokage and Jiraiya as they carried a stretcher between them. Then burst through the hospital and the Nurse on duty turned. "Saukra there is no time Naruto is hirt bad and we need him to be treated right away." Sasuke yelled sternly as he ran passed carrying his best friend.

Kiba left the genin room just as the 8 people ran past followed by Sakura. All Kiba saw was a flash of blond before the jounin ran past. 'Shit Naruto!' Then he turned and sprinted down the hallway following the 9 jounin.

Hiruzen and Jiraiya burst through the door and held it open as Naruto was placed on the table before Sakura entered shortly followed by a tired Tsunade and Shizune. Seeing Naruto on the table as blood poured from an angry chest wound broke Tsunade's emotional dam. Shizune snapped and pushed her aside as she ran forward to save her little brother. "Everyone who isn't a medic or Tsunade get the fuck out!" The other jounin nodded before running out and slamming the doors as Sakura, Shizune and a teary Tsunade poured chakra into the wound willing it to heal.

Kiba, Sasuke and the other jounin sat in the waiting room as the medic continued to run into Naruto's room. Ino and Tenten looked down as tears fell. Naruto's genin were cleared but had yet to return home. Iruka supported both his teammates as they cried. He tried to be storng but couldn't hold back the tears as they time went on.

The light turned off and Shizune walked out wiping blood off onto her apron. She stayed silent as she wiped the blood.

"He is in a coma. He is stable but he might never wake from the coma." She felt hot tears run down her face as everyone in the room began to wipe the tears. Kiba and Sasuke both punched through a wall as the Anko and Kurenai collapsed and sobbed harder their whole bodies shuddering as they sobbed.

Sasuke, Kiba, Lee and Neji stood up. "We need to see him." Shizune nodded as the 4 Anbu entered. Naruto was their captain, their teammate, and their best friend. He always was there to help him and would sacrifice himself to save anyone of them. The four stood against the wall as they watched him. Kurenai, Iruka, and Anko followed the Anbu in as Iruka joined them on the wall as Kurenai and Anko sat in the chairs as they watched their sensei.

**Inside Naruto's mindscape**

Naruto walked through a large field as he watched memories occur all around him. He looked and say the day he first kissed Ino on that one date before he joined the Anbu. Then where he and Hinata first kissed after 3 dates. Then the day he lost her. Then he saw the memory of the funeral, the glares from the main family, Hanabi's threats and Hiashi's glares. He looked at himself as he stumbled out of the bar after with a cigarette hanging from his mouth and his hand cut from the broken beer bottles.

Then he saw the memory when he first meet his team. And when they fought Zabuza and when he trained them. He saw how they looked up to him and he smiled as he watched as Iruka glared at his nickname before smiling as Naruto riffled his hair. He watched the team breakfeasts and dinners, he watched them as they grew before he was suddenly reliving the fight scene in the woods. He watched himself get his ass handed to him before Kyuubi stepped in and evened the fight up.

**One Week Later**

Nartuo was sitting with Kyuubi. After Hinata was Killed Naruto accepted Kyuubi's proposal to become part of his body in exchange for the ability to experience the sights. Naruto laid back against his friend as Kyuubi had his eyes closed asleep. Naruto woke up and stood up. "Kyuubi wake up."

"**What?"**

"You need to send me back."

"**Why so you can be with Kurenai-hime?"**

"Hey she is only my student!"

"**Yeah and I am only a fox but regardless fine. KAI!" **

**Naruto collapsed then opened his eyes. He was instantly blinded by the lights above his head as his hand shot up to prevent the light from hitting his eyes. He grunted as he sat up his bones creaking in protest. He stood up onto his legs and wobbled a bit before falling back down. HE stood up again then walked over to the bathroom. Quicky changing he exited the bathroom to see Tsunade and Shizune enter the room. Upon seeing the empty bed they turned to the sound of Naruto leaning against the doorframe. **

"**Can you clear me now? I have to train my genin."**

**Tsunade ran a diagnostic jutsu and found he was completely healed. "You can just wait they will be here in any second now. Suddenly Naruto heard three sounds of running feet as his genin burst through the door. Upon seeing their sensei up Kurenai and Anko tackeled him to the ground as Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose. After a few seconds Anko got up grinning madly as Kurenai stayed attached to her sensei blushing profusely. **

"**Kurenai-chan be careful you might suffocate him!"**

**Kurenai shot up in embarrassment before helping Naruto up. "I am sorry sensei."**

"**Its fine Kurenai I missed you guys to how has training been coming?"**

"**Great! Iruka began kenjutsu training with Jiraiya and I began to train with his toad Shimaon genjutsu and Anko has been working with the Fugusaku and we all signed the Toad Contract!" Naruto smirked at his sensei's habit of having all his students take the summoning test with Gamabunta. He planned on having the three take it later but now training was easier. **

"**Well I think we should have a team dinner to catch up ne?"**


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto after a quick trip home shunshined to the Akimichi Barbeque and entered through the door. Naruto waved as he saw Choiji behind the counter cooking. Choiji smiled then exited the kitchen. Wiping his hands on his apron he pulled Naruto into a bear hug.

"Good to see your back Naruto. Fighting Orochimaru like that was pretty stupid but ballsy. Almost every kuniochi has been talking about you non-stop. If you think you had a fan girl problem before you have an infestation now."

Naruto shuddered then nodded to Choiji. "Well Kiba is like a dog when it comes to them I'll just have him 'Work' his way through the ranks." The two jounin laughed before Choiji returned to work. Naruto walked into the dining area and looked for his team.

Kurenai, Iruka and Anko were sitting at a table looking for their sensei. Iruka mindlessly played with his sword as Anko pet her snake under the table as Kurenai constantly scanned the room. She finally caught a flash of blond spiky hair as a man in standard jounin attire approached the table.

Pulling out a chair Naruto sat down closed his eyes and banged his head on the table. Looking up he sighed. "Why do I have to have fan girls why can't they like Kiba or Sasuke or anyone but me?" The genin just smiled.

Then Kurenai spoke up. "Well what if you dated someone? I mean then you would be off limits and they would have to leave you alone right?" She cheered inwardly as she get a face of ice with no hint of pink.

Naruto nodded his head . "Yeah but only 5 girls I know that are single, around my age and not fan girls are you, Anko, Ino, Sakura, and Ayame. I am doomed. Ayame is like my sister, Ino and Sakura are to interested in Sasuke, and you and Anko are students."

Kurenai nodded. 'I won't be your student for long Naru-kun.' She kept a straight face as she answered him. "Naruto-sensei what about just dating outside the villlage?" Naruto looked into Kurenai's eyes. He almost became transfixed by her ruby eyes before mentally scolding himself.

"Well Kurenai, An intervillage relationship is never recommended because you could like a village one day and be at war the next."

"What about civilians?"

"There all fan girls?"

"Okay what about ninja?"

"I only know a few kuniochi and most are either genin or have a boyfriend or they are an ex of mine." Kurenai nodded her head. Anko saw the look and stood up making Iruka do they same.

"Sorry sensei, Iruka and I have to go talk to my parents about him taking care of one of my snakes." Naruto sighed and then smiled.

"Okay run along then. Remember meet at field 7 at 9am." The two shook their hezads then disappeared out the door.

Kurenai looked at Naruto drawing her courage she stood up. "sensei lets go for a walk." Naruto shrugged his shoulders and stood up and followed her out of the restaurant.

After the two walked for a while they entered an empty training ground before Kurenai turned to look at Naruto. "Naruto-sensei I have to tell you something very important." Naruto motioned for her to procede.

Kurenai mumbled something inaudible even to Naruto's extremely sensitive hearing.

"What Kurenai?"

"I-I-I-I- I Li-like y-you. I Like you a lot." Naruto was shocked to say the least. He looked at his student as she walked forward swing her hips seductively as the 16 year old jounin watched her. She laced her arms around his neck and slowly moved in to kiss him.

"Kurenai wait. I like you to but if we do this we have to wait until you make chunin. I don't want people to think you were promoted because of dating the last Namikaze. And I need you to be okay with me being outside the village on missions most of the time. I am returning to Anbu duty after you three are promoted." She nodded before kissing him quickly. He relaxed into it and she broke contact.

"That is until we can be together publicly Naru-kun." She whispered in his ear before exiting the training ground. Naruto watched her go before he walked the opposite way into the middle of the training ground to train.

Iruka and Anko waited in the training grounds for Kurenai and their sensei. They saw the approach of a black hair of Kurenai approaching. Anko and Iruka grinned as they saw the look on her face. A look of pure bliss and happiness. They both knew what that meant. They turned to look for Naruto as Kurenai joined them only to witness four Anbu run past at their head was a man in a fox mask. Turning his head the Fox masked Anbu threw a scroll to them which landed at their feet.

Iruka opened it and read it aloud.

"Have an urgent mission requiring me Jiraiya will summon the toads for you and you will train with them today. I will be back later tonight and I will come find you." Suddenly a white haired man appeared. He grinned then summoned the toads.

"Alright Gakis I'll check back later."

Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and Lee all sprinted towards the Iwa border. A group of 20 Iwa shinobi captured a border patrol group of chunin so Naruto leading his team would link up with Sasuke leading a team as well as Kiba leading a team. Then they would invade Iwa and rescue the hostages.

Naruto stopped as he sensed 3 high level ninja. He tackled the three others down as kunai flew past him. One managed to stab through his mask into his cheek opening a large gash. Naruto's hand raised as he yanked the kunai out leaving an arc of blood to splatter to the ground. "Falcon take the one on the left, Deer and Turtle take the middle I will take the right one." The three other Anbu nodded then prepared to face their opponents.

Sasuke ducked under a sword slash before using a chidori to impale the man., He looked over to his team to see one member dead and another seriously wounded. The last remaining opponent was the leader but something about him was off.

Sasuke jumped back as the enemy appeared below him thrusting upwards with a sword. Sasuke kicked the blade to the side before flicking an exploding seal at the enemy. The enemy flicked from sight and reappeared behind Sasuke and delivered a gruesome kick to Sasuke's spine. He slammed into the ground breaking several ribs. Sasuke forced himself to stand as blood oozed from his lips. Then he went flying backwards as the enemy appeared and kneed him in the chest. Sasuke slammed into a tree before slumping down it.

Kiba blocked the shuriken with a kunai before he dove to the side again. He ran through hand seals before ending on a tiger seal. "Katon: Goryuka no jutsu!" A giant flame dragon shot forward approaching the leader of the enemy group that eliminated Kiba's team. The enemy laughed then walked into the flame. Kiba collapsed from exhaustion from his fight. He had to kill the four himself. He was about to lay down when a flaming fist shot out of the smoke and into his stomach. Kiba screamed in pain as the fist burned through his skin. Substituting himself with a dead body Kiba collapsed. He looked up as the enemy approached and looked down. "Deliver a message Inuzuka Kiba. The Red Clouds have risen again and we will take Uzumaki." Then the opponent disappeared in smoke.

Sasuke looked up as his opponent lifted his face. "Deliver a message Uchiha scum. The red clouds have risen again and we will succeed in our goal."

Naruto blocked a sword slash as his other sword snaked around and managed to draw blood. Naruto dove under the kick aimed at his head and into a quick knee. Naruto's head shot back as his wooden mask shattered impaling his face with several splinters. Naruto screamed as he felt the blade slice his face on his cheek. Blood pooled and covered his eye as it dripped. "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto We will come back for you. Heres your chunins back make sure they get a proper burial. They where worthy opponents."

Then the man threw Naruto a scroll before he disappeared. Naruto then collapsed as he felt a seal being slammed onto his chest. His last sight was a deer mask looking in his face before he blacked out.

Sasuke woke up to Tsunade and three medics treating him. He looked around to see he was back in the Kohona hospital. He looked to his left to see Kiba covered in bandages with several burns covering the exposed portions of his body.

Kurenai, Iruka, and Anko watched as Jiraiya and a Deer, Turtle, and Falcon ran past supporting a fifth person in between them. All they saw was a pair of boots and Jiraiya holding an IV bag as they ran past.

Kurenai turned to the others. "Wonder who that is. Oh well anyone know what time sensei gets back?"

Iruka shook his head as Anko just stared at the retreating forms of the Anbu. "Wasn't sensei suppose to be with those Anbu?"

Iruka paused. "Yeah but he probably is fighting to ensure those guys got back okay. Sensei is too strong to be injured that badly. That guy looked like he had a giant gash from his chest up. And he didn't have two swords like sensei."

Kurenai nodded in agreement then began to walk home. She got dressed after 4 hours went to find Anko and Iruka. "Have you guys seen sensei anywhere?"

Both shook their heads no. Iruka lead the group as they walked to their sensei's house. "He is probably just tired." They knocked on the door to the Namikaze estate before opening the door to find all the rooms empty and lights off."

Iruka shrugged his shoulders. "He is probably giving his report to the Hokage." The three genin walked to the Hokage Tower. Upon seeing Hiruzen rushing to the hospital they asked him in passing if Naruto came back from his mission.

The Hokage was only half listening and paying attention to who it was so his answer was simple. "Yes he is in the hospital."

The genin nodded and forced a grin. Iruka hesitantly stated it was just a post mission check up.

The Genin ran to the hospital then to the receptionist. "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto?"

"I am sorry kids but your sensei is still in surgery."

Iruka was wide eyed and sat down as Anko sat wioth him an arm wrapped around him. Kurenai stayed and began to question the nurse.

"Surgery? What for?"

"Naruto-san received sever trauma as well as several shattered bones. Several of his rib fragments have punctured his organs. Tsunade-sama and Shizune are currently in surgery. You and your teammates can go join the others waiting for him, Kiba-san and Sasuke-san they are on the third floor surgery wing."

"Arigatou."

Hiruzen sat outside the hospital waiting. He, Jiraiya, and several jounin from the rookie 7 as well as several Anbu. They all looked up as they operation light went off and Tsunade exited covered in blood. She wiped it off on her hands onto her apron before looking at the crowd. Her mouth was a thin line as tears began to fall. "He survived surgery but we don't know if he will make it through the night. We treated him for shock and he will be under constant surveillance but the surgery might have been to late. We will see." She sat with the rest as they began the longest night of their lives.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto awoke and scanned the room. He was in an unknown environment and he reached for a kunai only to find he was in a gown lacking all of his weapons and armor. Then his hand came to his face and he felt a long jagged scar down his face. His eyes snapped to the door as it opened. Naruto's fists clenched as he prepared to defend himself. But he relaxed a little before he was back on guard. "Where am I?"

"Kohona Naruto. You gave us all quite the scare, you came in pretty beaten up. Fragements of your ribs impaled several of you organs as well as internal bleeding you also were covered in cuts and other wounds. You will stay in the hospital until I deem you fit." Then Tsunade's voice changed from her official doctor to that of a worried surrogate mother. She sat in the chair and played with his hair. "Naru-kun, this is twice you have almost been killed but add in an eradicated Anbu team except the leader as well as 4 from another and now you getting nearly killed. Who did this?"

Naruto's face hardened as he turned to her. "He said that the Red Cloaks would rise and that they will come for me. Kaa-san, I can't beat them. I have to flee the village."

"Naruto that is nonsense."

"Kaa-san, the first duty of a shinobi is to protect the village at all costs. Itachi knew that as do I. I will become a nuke nin to protect those I love. I will not put the village in danger."

Tsunade's hand impacted the side of his head resulting in a loud crack. "Naruto Kohona was founded on teamwork. You, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Choiji, Shino and Ino are the strongest. How would Hinata feel if she found out her best friend, her brother lacked faith in himself and ran from a fight to protect his precious people?"

"Tsunade-sama, Hinata is dead because she protected her brother. I will not lose someone again like I lost her."

"Fine, KURENAI COME HERE PLEASE."

Kurenai sat outside with the others. None had slept last night. Then she heard Tsunade calling her so she walked through the door way revealing a wide awake Naruto as he and Tsunade glared at each other.

"Kurenai how do you feel about Naruto leaving the village to protect it?"

Kurenai turned to glare at her sensei. "He better not, He wasted Anko's, Iruka's , and my time on team training exercises since Kohona is built on teamwork so he better remember it." Tsunade smiled as she sensed a rant coming on and stood up leaving the room. She smiled as she closed the door.

"Kurenai before you begin I am a jounin of Anbu, Leader of the famed team 7 Anbu Black Ops and I am the jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Katsune. Do you know what that means? It means I have a Do Not Engage Unless Opponent Is Sure To Lose. A ss-rank. Only one man before me had that and it was my father yet I was still beaten by an opponent so vicously that I didn't even land a blow on him. Kiba's team was eradicated and Sasuke nearly killed as well. The village is not safe with me in it."

Kurenai turned to him tears in her eyes. "But what about me Naru-kun. What about me? Don't I matter enough to tell before a sannin?"

"Kurenai, You are the reason I am leaving. I can't stand to lose you so I will lead them away so I don't have to."

"But I have to lose you. Stay here Naru-kun. The Hokage and Jiraiya and Tsunade can train you. The Fox can help you! Just don't leave me like them." Tears fell freely from her eyes as she looked down. She heard a blaring beep as Naruto ripped the tubes from his body and embraced her.

"Kure-chan I love you and I will become stronger for you. I will be here and I will protect you and Iruka and Anko. I will defeat this group and then I will protect Kohona."

She turned smiling wiping her tears. "You forgot have a family and you becoming Hokage." Naruto smiled then gently kissed her before Tsunade burst through the door followed by the others alerted to the beeping to find Kurenai and Naruto wide eyed as they broke apart blushing madly.

Anko smiled and grabbed Iruka's hand as Jiraiya giggled scribbling in his notebook as Tsuande laughed and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Tsunade could you maybe let me out early?"

"I guess but no strenuous activity. Kurenai I will leave you incharge of making sure he doesn't hurt himself since he is a baka." Naruto was about to scream when he felt Kurenai's hand grasp his own.

"You can count on me Tsunade-san." Then Everyone left the room as Naruto got dressed before walking out of the room.

"Where are Sasuke and Kiba?"

Tsunade pointed to the room next to his and he entered. The two were awake but looked like hell. Naruto held Kurenai's hand as the two approached the jounin.

The two looked over and smiled. "So your going to tell us now? Did you forget we were Anbu for years? We know." Kurenai blushed as Naruto laughed then nodded. "You guys get better quick okay?"

Kiba nodded as Sasuke laughed. Naruto turned and walked out with Kurenai before he was about to use a shunshin when about 5 different hands impacted his head. "No chakra baka!" Five people screamed at him while rubbing their hands. Naruto had quite a hard head. He smiled before jumping out the window ruynning from the crowd as Kurenai, Iruka, Anko, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Ino chased after him screaming at him for not following the doctor's orders. They would never catch him and they all knew it but it was worht a try.

**One Week Later,**

"Kabuto, I want Uzumaki executed on public display as Sasuke has his sharingangs plucked from his body and implanted in that of the purple haired genin under Uzumaki. And I want the entire Inuzuka clan exterminated as the dogs they are. Prepare the army."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto bowed before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

**BACK IN KOHONA**

Naruto smiled as the cast fell off and he had free movement again. He let his mind wander as the doctor blabbed on. All Naruto could think about was his date with Kurenai. He signed a form then got up and exited the doctors office just as a massive explosion was heard at the West Gate. Naruto plipped his mask on then his two swords then ran to the gate. 'There goes my date with Kurenai.'


	10. Chapter 10

Kurenai was sitting in her apartment drying her hair. She had just finished her shower. She was about to pick up her elegant black ballroom dress for her date tonight when a massive explosion shook her house. Grabbing her red shirt with black pants she strapped on her kunai pouch and stuck her head out the window. She looked down as a bunch of civilians ran from the wall while most of the shinobi ran towards it. She looked up as 6 Anbu soared over her house. She jumped out her window and landed as Iruka followed suit. The ran to find Anko and report in.

Naruto arrived at the wall to see Anbu patrolling the sector facing three jounin as the rest bypassed him as Chunin began to enter the shops and wreak havoc. Drawing his two swords he charged forward. He began to cut a path through the advancing jounin and chunin. To anyone watching it looked like an elegant dance accented with flashed of Naruto's blades and showers of blood. Naruto would disappear and reappear as Blood showered his body from his blades puncturing arteries and slicing throats and hacking limbs from the body. As he advanced there was only fallen enemy behind him. He reached the other Anbu the two nodded with a look of grim determination on. Naruto bit his thumb then slammed it on the ground. There was a cloud of smoke that cleared to reveal a toad the same hieght as Naruto.

"Hey Naruto what's up?"

"Gamasushi Kohona is under attack. You and I are going to hold this wall while Boar goes and find reinforcements."

"ALRIGHT! SWORD FIGHTS!"

Boar then sprinted from the scene as Gamasushi and Naruto began to fight there way to outside the gate. After they got out Naruto nodded to Gamasushi who then slammed his feet down and a rock wall shot up blocking the gates. Then the two turned to face the invaders.

Orochimaru watched from the woods as Naruto and his toad cut through his troops. Just as he was about to go forward he felt a wrinkly hand and a normal hand grab his arms. Then he felt a massive chakra blow to his stomach. He winced as he felt his rubs crack before the two hands dropped him. Orochimaru looked up to see Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Hiruzen in a triangle surrounding him. He smiled then ran through hand seals. Laughing minaiclly as two coffins rose both opening to reveal the First and Second Hokages. Tsunade's eyes narrowed in anger at seeing her ancestors used like that and made ready to charge forward. She felt a hand grasp hers and she looked over to see Jiraiya's 'war' face as he called it. His eyes were narrowed as his face lost all signs of emotion. It was as if he was a walking dead.

"Senju-san we need to keep our witts about us if we hope to win. Sensei what is the plan?"

"Jiraiya you take the First Tsunade the second and I will kill the bastard myself." The two loyal sennin nodded then turned to meet their opponent.

Kurenai, Anko, and Iruka barged through the Hokage's office to find Neji sitting in the desk chair.

"Team 7 minus Uzumaki-sensei reporting in."

"Team 7 you are to join join Lee and go reinforce the wall breach. This is a dangerous mission and killing will be necessary if you can't handle it let me know now."

The three stayed silent as Lee burst through the door. "Neji, they broke through two more spots of the wall. Naruto is facing the majority of the forces but he is lossing steam. He wo…" Lee then noticed the three genin in front of the Hokage's desk. Neji cursed.

"Anbu!" The two runners appeared from the shadows. "Go with Lee and reinforce Naruto. And get me a Doton affinity user right now." They nodded as one disappeard then reappeared with a man in a jaguar mask.

"Jaguar-san go and patch the holes in the walls. Bring two Anbu with you and secure this village." Neji then turned to the genin, Lee and his two runners. "What are you waiting for go!" The two groups then disappeared. One in smoke the other through the window.

Naruto was panting slightly as he flicked the blood from his swords. He dove forward to avoid a earth dragon and stowed his swords. He pulled out a chakra pill and two of his father's Flying Thunder God kunai. He closed his eyes as he contacted Kyuubi. His eyes shot open to reveal purple slits surrounded with blue irises dotted with red. He then disappeared in a flash as he began to reappear slashing through throats, stabbing hearts, and causing hysteria and panic among the troops. Gamasushi smirked as he watched Naruto use Minato's technique. He quickly refocused as he slashed through a sound jounin's guard being rewarded with the sound of steel meeting bone.

Kurenai, Iruka, Anko, Lee, and the two Anbu were sprinting down the road to the first breach where Naruto was fighting solo. As they approached they saw a large Doton wall blocking the breach and heard the sonds of a massive battle on the other side. Lee, and the two Anbu jumped up to check the situation. They jumped back down looks of pure awe present, well Lee's anyway the Anbu had on their masks.

"Naruto-kun is holding fast but we will need to scale this wall." The first Anbu, Eagle stepped forward and slammed his hands down as a pillar of earth lifted the team up to the top of the wall. The team jumped over the wall and dropped landing next to Naruto. He turned and the group was shocked at his eyes.

"Naruto-sensei? What is wrong with your eyes?" Iruka eyed the man cautiously as he waited for a reponse.

"Iruka relax it is mine and Kyuubi's chakra mixing." Then the blond blocked 7 kunai before disappearing in a flash. HE reappeared and slashed through several jounin's necks as he flew forward into another flash.

He reappeared by the group. "Anbu you two go around back. Lee you go with Gamasushi and attack from the side." Naruto then slammed his hands on the ground. Gamabunta, Gamaken, and Gamahiro appeared. Naruto was panting now from depleting about half of his chakra. He turned to the three genin.

"Each of you go with a toad and attack the enemy. Stay with the toads they are incharge." Then he disappeared again as blood began to spurt from the middle of the enemy mass. The three genin each climbed onto a toad and then the went into battle.

Jiraiya and Tsunade finished the two bodies of quickly since Orochimaru forgot to factor in the fact the bodies where rotten. The two got there and began to engage Orochimaru. Hiruzen shot forward with a fire covered hand intent on punching through Orochimaru's chest but missed. He dodged several of Orochimaru's stirkes before jumping backwards.

Hiruzen panted as he jumped back as Tsunade slammed her fist into the ground. A massive crack appeared as the ground shot up from Jiraiya's doton jutsu. Orochimaru hissed as a rock spire sliced his side but nothing major. He held his hand to his wound and then smiled. He slammed the blood onto the ground and suddenly three snakes shot forward. Jiraiya jumped forward with a rasengan charged and slammed it into one snake's head making it explode before the second flicked him with his tail sending him onto the air where Orochimaru met him with a axe kick into the solar plexus.

Jiraiya slammed into the ground causing a crater rivaling the size of Tsunade's. Jiraiya tried to stand but collapsed and screamed as Orochimaru slammed a jutsu incased hand into his spine before Hiruzen slammed into him and stabbed him twice in the side. The third began to run through seals quickly. Suddenly he was standing next to three monkeys and the four charged forward to engage Orochiamru. Tsunade turned to Jiraiya. "Go help Naruto! I will stay with sensei." Jiraiya nodded before disappearing.

Naruto slammed a rasengan into a jounin's chest before lifting his arm with the body to block a sword strike before he disappeared leaving the body to crumple to the ground. Naruto panted heavily now as he only had ¼ chakra. Soon he would have to start to use Kyuubi's and risk loosing control. He closed his meyes and called his summons and their accomplices back. "Okay everyone return to the village I have an idea but its risky. Wait for me at the gates." Without waiting for a response he suddenly began to pull chakra and form it in a cloak around him. A head grew then a tail then four legs and then a second and third and fourth tail. Lee and the Anbu pulled the genin away as they shunshined to te village silently praying they would see Naruto.

All around the village the battle stopped as people felt the wave of Kyuubi's chakra wash over them. The Leaf ninja gained a new will and they attacked with vigor as they were inspired as the most hated of them was fighting to defend the village. The Sound ninja began to be pushed back as the will of fire began to burn bright. At the gates three genin and three Anbu were fighting as chunnin tried to hold the gate in sound possesion. However the chunin were no match for the three Anbu level shinobi joined with several Leaf jounin and chunin. Kurenai, Iruka, and Anko defeated one and Iruka flicked a kunai at a second to score a head shot as the chunin fell back. The chunin began to fall back as the Leaf shinobi prepared for a counter attack.

Naruto charged forward as he ripped out throats with his elongated fangs. He stabbed one jounin through the chest with his tails as he slashed another with his claws. Then he stood up as Kyuubi began to fade away as Naruto's will took over and drew his two kunai. He disappeared and reappeared slashing through the ranks before he felt a kick connect with his face. Infront of him stood Kabuto. Naruto grimaced as he looked at the blood pouring from his chest from a scapel. Naruto pulled it out and disappeared in a flash before reappearing and slashing it across Kabuto's throat. He turned and began to limp away when he ducked as a chakra scalpel sliced where his neck was. Naruto turned and slammed a rasengan into Kabuto's chest only to have it burst into smoke. Naruto scanned the area before grabbing Kabuto's wrist as it approached his back with another chakra scalpel. Then he laughed as he yanked hard and was rewarded with a pop as the bone shattered at the joint. Naruto then pulled out a kunai and slashed through the joint. Ripping the arm off he backhanded Kabuto across the face with a chakra enhanced blow and sent the sound ninja realing. He smiled at seeing Kabuto trying to fight the pain but failing. Naruto drew his sword and positioned it above Kabuto's heart before he felt a hand grab his arm.

"Naruto, we need him alive for interrogation. It has been a while since the Torture and Interrogation department had a tough nut to crack I am sure Ibiki will appreciate your gift." Naruto nodded then sheathed his blade as his chakra cloak dissipated leaving Naruto wobbling from chakra exhaustion. He pulled out a chakra pill and popped it into his mouth before putting Kabuto into a 5 point seal and binding his arms, legs, and mouth. Then Naruto picked the med nin up and threw him over his shoulder before he shunshine dto the gate with Jiraiya. He thre the prisioner down at Lee's feet before going back with Jiraiya to combat Orochimaru.

Tsunade blocked a punch and delivered her own to Orochimaru's stomach launching him into the air as Hiruzen and his four monkeys launched him back to earth and began to beat him. Then Jiraiya and Naruto appeared and both charged with Rasengans as Orochimaru tried to dodge only to be kicked forward by Tsunade into the rasengan. There was a blood shower and then a puff of smoke. The four shinobi began to search for the Snake but could find no trace of him until they found his chakra trail. But it branched out into several trails and none of the group could track him or summon anything to track him. Then four limped back to the village.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do apologize for the lapse in time before i posted 10. I have been working on school work as well as planning out some future stories including a possible Hana x Naruto pairing. But I will finish Red Eyed Lover first. Also except more combat scenes and the occasion ass kick to Naruto. And I will say this Orochimaru nor is Kabuto but he will no longer appear as a antagonist since Naruto handed him over to T&I. **

**2 days after Sound's failed Invasion**

Naruto woke up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He got out from his bed and walked to his kitchen grabbing a skewer of Dango for breakfast from his fridge. Then he went and took a shower. Walking out in just his Anbu pants and a black undershirt with the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan symbols on the arms he sat down at the table with a cup of coffee. As he drank his coffee he heard a knock on his door. He opened it and saw a chunin holding out a scroll. Opening it he sighed before slipping on his jounin vest and slipping his Anbu sealing scroll into his vest pocket. Then he strapped his two ninjato sin an x on his back and tied on his headband. Then he pulled on his combat bots with a steel toe and his shin and wrist protectors. Finally he pulled on his Kakashi style gloves then left home as he ran to the Hokage Tower.

Iruka, Kurenai, and Anko stood outside the office waiting for their sensei before they entered as a team. They heard footsteps and turned to see Naruto climbing the steps with an impassive look on his face. He then smiled at his genin, "Hey guys." The three replied and Kurenai went over to Naruto and kissed him quickly as Anmo and Iruka winked at each other. Then the four entered the office and bowed to the Hokage. The Hokage smiled then threw three chunin vests to the genin.

"Iruka Umino, Anko Mitarishi, and Kurenai Yuhi as of now you are all chunin in Kohonagakure. Unfortunatley though Anbu is not taking recruits right now since they will not have time to train you as we are at war. But now you are chunins you will be expected to take more dangerous missions and lead your own assualts. Do you three accept?"

Three Hais where heard then the Hokage smiled and turned to Naruto. "Naruto Rapid Assualt Team 13 is being created members are Raven, Dog, Turtle, Falcon, under command of Fox. Report to Anbu headquarters for your new mission. Hiwever I will tell you this expect and extended period away from the village most likey years."

Naruto nodded then turned to his team. "I am proud of you guys but remember one thing. Arrogance is what kills ninja. Do not think you are invincible because you were promoted at age 12. All it takes is a lucky kunai to kill you remember that." Then Naruto pulled out his Anbu scroll pulled off his jounin vest and replaced it with his Anbu vest and mask. Then he handed his jounin vest to the Hokage before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Okay Iruka, Anko and Kurenai you three are joining Kakashi, Gai, and Hayate and Hana, Yamato, and Yugao on a border patrol mission lead by Sakura Homaru, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara. Report to the gatetomorrow morning packed for a month." The three chunin nodded then exited the office.

Hiruzen then pulled out a scroll. He opened it up and signed it. He smiled softly as he gave Tsunade the village. As soon as Orochimaru was found Hiruzen would step down as Hokage for good this time.

Naruto walked into his old team training grounds to find Lee, Neji, Sasuke, and Kiba. The 5 were happy their team was reformed and they spent some time getting used to Anbu headquaters again. After an hour of training lightly and exploring the team entered the Anbu division head office. Sitting in a large leather chair was the director, Hideki Yoshirio. Greeting there superior the group saluted.

"Yoshirio-sama, team 13 reporting for assignment." The man smiled at his star team. Even being retired from Anbu for a year they were still 5 of his strongest Anbu operatives only surpassed by White Fang, The Kages and the Sannin. He handed them a mission scroll and gave a brief desription.

"Team 13 you are to take a year long reconnaissance mission on the Sound Border as well as conduct raids in conjunction with informants and Suna Anbu team 23. You leave tomorrow." The five bowed before they turned to each other. Naruto smirked as they each pulled off their masks and headed to the bar. Part of the Anbu tradition is before a mission is to get as drunk as possible and then say good bye to your families in that order.

Kurenai was looking for Naruto. She was walking past a bar wearing her brand new chunin vest when a chair shot out the window and she caught a glimpse of blond hair. She pushed open the door and ducked under a flying sake cup as she saw her sensei fall from the roof and slam his head into the ground. Lee was unconscious on the ground a bottle in his hand as Sasuke was looking for his chair giggling at the broken glass. Kiba was on all fours acting like a dog as he sniffed women then said something about fish earning him a hard smack to the face. She turned to walk out when she felt a hand grasp hers.

"Hey Kuurooney Kahn hooow are youz?" Naruto's breath reeked of alcohol. She sighed then threw his arm over her shoulder and started walking him home. She saw a pink haired woman, a woman with two buns a woman with blond hair and a woman she recognized as Shizune. Then they each exited carrying a jounin. The pink with Sasuke, The blond with Kiba, the the dual buned girl with Lee and Shizune with Neji. Then each pair went there separate ways as Kurenai carried Naruto back to his place. After depositing him on his bed she turned to leave but felt his hand grasp hers. Thanks to Kyuubi Naruto was mostly sober with a slight buzz.

"Kurenai, I leave for a year long mission tomorrow, I leave really early and I want as much time as possible with you." She smiled then gasped as he pulled her down onto the bed with him before pulling her flush with him and laying down. Kurenai smiled as his arms pulled her tight into him. She purred at his lips on her neck and turned her head and captured his lips in a kiss. She was nervous to take the next step and hoped he would understand.

She was pleasantly surprised when he just rolled over onto his back a smile on his face as Kurenai placed her head on his chest and the two fell asleep.

Naruto woke up the next morning and slowly got out of bed careful not to wake Kurenai. He got dressed in in old Anbu uniform then grabbed his mask from the bedside table. He grabbed three windmill shuriken and stored then in a pouch on his pants then tuned to Kurenai. She woke up by now and watched as Naruto got ready. He walked over than kissed her gently.

"I will be back in one year."

Kurenai nodded forcing down her sadness and kissed him again. "Bye Naru-kun. I love you." He nodded.

"I love you too." Then Naruto disappeared in acloud of smoke.

Naruto arrived at the headquaters and meet his team. The 5 then left eh headquarters after reporting in and walked out the gate just as 9 chunin and 3 jounin left. Naruto spotted Kurenai, Anko and Iruka as well as Kiba and Sasuke's team. Then he saw the jonin and shook his head. He hoped dearly for his team. Then the five Anbu cut them off as they sprinted out the gates and jumped into the trees.

The newly promoted chunin watched in fascination as the five Anbu cut them off then piratically disappeared from their speed. Kurenai only caught a glimpse of two crossed ninjatos before the five were gone from sight. Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru noticed the five and smiled. They each served in Anbu but none on a rapid assault team. Shikamaru was in the assassination department, Ino in the Torture and interrogation and Sakura was in the medical department. Each also left when they got jounin. All of their graduating class left Anbu except Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Lee, and Sasuke. The three quickly snapped back to reality as the team began to head to the border as well.

After several hours of hard travel the 5 stopped about 12 miles from the border. They set up a small campfire to cook and eat before finishing the trip. They group began to talk as the food cook and Naruto layed down to go to sleep. However he was ripped from sleep's sweet embrace when Kiba begasn to talk about his girlfriend Ino. Then Lee started about Tenten, then Neji about Shizune, then Sasuke about Sakura, then Naruto sighed and began to talk about Kurenai. Don't take it the wrong way he lived to talk about Kurenai. The way she scrunched her nose when she was frustrated or how when she was happy she would stand on her toes with a million watt smile. Or even when he pissed her off and she started to talk in her sickly sweet war voice before stabbing a kunai dangerously close to his groin then smile in his face. He sighed again it was going to be a long year.

After dinner the team then finished the trip arriving at the border an hour before sunlight. They set up camp and Naruto made clones to keep guard for the night.

Kurenai laid in her mat and looked at the stars. All that was on her mind was Naruto. She smiled as she remembered the fell of the rise and fall of his chest beneath her cheek or the heat he radiated. She was beginning to miss the way he treated her like she was the only woman on the earth and it was by luck that he managed to gain her attention. She wante dhim to be her with her in the same sleeping bag so she could use his warmth. Then she began to play scenes in her head and got a slight bloody nose and drifted off to sleep. The last thing on her mind before she fell asleep. '_I already miss you Nar-kun..'_

Naruto awoke as the sun rose and he exited his tent. He dispelled his clones before making new ones to scout the area. One dispelled almost immediatly after spotting a Sound village. Naruto nodded as he sent more to scout the village and he began to plan his first raid.


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Naruto got up early and walked out of his tent and sitting on a rock and watching the horizon as the sun rose. His team would spend the day getting ready for the first raid tonight. Naruto sent more clones disguised as civilians out to enter the village and check for shinobi. Then he started to make the team's breakfeast.

Kurenai woke up and pulled on her vest. They group quickly ate breakfeast before continuing to the border patrol camp set up. There were two cabins and a hot spring as well as a training field. The group settled in and Kurenai began to soak in the hot spring until the sunset thinking of Naruto.

Naruto tightened the straps on his gear before pulling up his black hood and putting on his mask. He removed his two ninjatos and hung them in his tent. He pulled out a scroll and removed 6 matte black trench knives he could enhance with chakra and put four in the holsters under his arms on his ide and then on in a sleeve holster and the last in a special holster in his boot. Then he exited the tent and pulled on his gloves with black metal on the knucles and back of the hand. Then he turned to the team and nodded. Each was dressed similar to him but with an array of katana, and ninjatos each matte black Anbu surplus. Naruto then turned before he put a black film over his mask to block the white the team following suit. Then the 5 Anbu sprinted across the border and quickly arrived at the small town. They stopped at the gate and Naruto stepped forward.

"Open your gates or I will break them down." He smiled when he saw three Oto jounin jump over the gate and begin to stare him down. "Oto jounin I will give you the honor of knowing your opponnent. I go by many names. Bloddied Fox, Fox of elements, Windfox, my personal favorite Fox of Death, oh and then there is grim reaper, and the second yellow flash. Pick what you will the result is the same." The three jounin laughed. They were young and ignorant and thought themselves above fear.

Naruto sighed. "It is always good to keep them laughing." Then drew a trench knife and fused wind chakra into the blade before swinging it in an arc at the Oto jounin's head level before a long wind blade shot forward severing all three heads. Naruto then turned back to the village.

"Now open the gates." The gates squeaked open and the team entered. All the people saw was a man in a Fox mask with a blood covered front. They ran away in droves and Naruto then went to the head of the village.

Kurenai climbed from the hot spring and got dressed. She entered the woman cabin to find Ino and Sakura arguing over something and Anko playing with a kunai in the corner. Kurenai laid on her bed as she caught what Sakura was arguing with Ino. The two where arguing over Kiba and Sasuke in a sword fight who would win and Kurenai smiled.

"Niether because Naruto would kick both there asses. He taught them to wield a katana after studing extensively with Whitefang, Tenten, and the Sandiame." The others turned to her. Naruto never discussed his training with them even the few dates Ino and Sakura went on with Naruto.

Ino studied the red eyed chunin with uncertainty before looking her in the eyes. "How did you convince Naruto to tell you about his training?" Kurenai kept her face blank while thinking of an answer before Anko jumped in.

"She can't tell you. None of the team can because if we did we would be betraying sensei's trust." Iruka nodded as well and Ino nodded. She began to wonder her about the chunin's relationship with Naruto. She smiled to herself then exited the cabin.

Naruto stood in the mayor's office with the man bowing at his feet. Naruto rolled his eyes beneath his mask before addressing the man.

"Yes thank you whatever now this village is under my control and you will continue to house Oto ninja and you will proceed to tell the information your people hear to the clone I will send daily. Do you understand? If not I will raze your village and send you to Otogakure to beg for Orochimaru's forgiveness and a quick death of being feed to his snakes."

The mayor gulped then nodded. "Yes and if anything important comes in I will dispatch a runner." Naruto nodded then opened the bay window.

"Dog, Raven, Turtle, Falcon lets go." Naruto then jumped out the window and returned to the camp with his team.

Gaara sat in a chair cutting an apple. He was joined by Danjuro, Kankuro, Arashi and Temari. Naruto and the four others entered the camp and nodded to the Suna ninja. Arashi saw Naruto and her eyes grew wide. She focused only on him even when Gaara started to talk to Naruto. Temari caught this and smiled.

"Hey Naruto-niisan you broke Arashi." Naruto turned and sighed.

"it's the rugid handsome looks isn't it? Or they fact that I saved her in my first Anbu mission?" Hearing this Arashi snapped from her fan girl daydream and looked at him questioningly. Naruto smiled then removed the black film and grabbed his two ninjatos. Then he smiled as her eyes narrowed.

_It was a cold rainy day on the outskirts of Ame. A group of missing ninja sat around a fire casting glances at the three tied up jounin they captured earlier in the day. They smiled at the fact one was a Hyuuga, another was an Inuzuka and the last was a Gekkou. All three had bloodlines that would fetch these three a nice price. They also captured a few Suna chunins including one blond haired chunin. Her fan laying just out of reach. _

_Two men sat in a tree observing the camp. One in a Fox mask, the other in a white Wolf mask. Then the third and final member of the team dropped in. She wore a mask of an Eagle. She and the Fox turned to the Wolf. "Whitefang whats the plan?"_

"_Eagle you and I will go and draw the guards while Fox escorts our jounin and the Suna chunin back to the border." The three nodded and jumped to do their tasks. _

_Arashi looked up in hopelessness as the man in front of her smiled and unzipped his pants. He dropped to his kness as he spread her legs. She closed her eyes and began to pray when she felt her face get showered in warmth. Opening one eye she saw the man was gone then opening her other she saw his body on the ground a slash across his throat. She looked around then up and saw an Anbu from Kohona in a deadlock taijutsu match with the missing nin leader. She gasped as she saw the leader land a vicious uppercut that launched the Anbu back into the tree she was tued to. She looked over at hm as his mask cracked but remained intact. He stood up shaking his head and smiled. He drew his two ninjatos and moved forward with speed before he went to stab the man but got knocked back again,. The man ran forward at the Anbu but a new Anbu with a white wolf mask jumped down. _

"_Fox, get them to the border!" Fox nodded then cut the ropes and made 9 bunshins to carry the victims and then they began to run to the border._

Arashi's eyes flew open in realization. She smiled seductively thinking of how she could pay back her savior when he dropped a bombshell on her.

"Arashi-san I know from that look what you are thinking and I think Kurenai-hime would be upset with you fantasizing about her boyfriend." Arashi blinked before blushing a deep shade of red and apologizing. Naruto waved the apology.

"Its fine Arashi-san just don't become a fan girl I have enough of them already."

Kurenai sat watching the horizone. The group just finished the 3rd patrol for the day and were settling in for dinner. They group just sat down and beganto eat when they heard a massive crash and ran outside. 5 Oto Anbu stood there smiling with bloodlust in there eyes. They were trying to run from group tailing them but decided they could kill these Kohona rats then use the camp and supllies.

Shikamaru turned to Ino and Sakura. The odds did not look good. Ino was a support fighter while Shikamaru was a full combat ninja but he couldn't face 5 Anbu. Sakura was a combat ninja but only excelled in Taijutus. He turned to the chunin.

"Gai, Hayate, Kakashi, Iruka and Sakura take the one on the left. Ino, Anko, Yuugao, Hana, Yamato, Kurenai take the one on the right. I got the the rest." Of course Shikamaru would take out as many as he could before he had the team run while he held the Anbu in shadow possession. The groups dropped into their stances with Yuugao, Gai, Kakashi, and Gai each drawing weapons. The group shot forward as Shikamaru waited for his enemy to come to him.

Anbu teams 23 of Suna and 13 from Kohona where tracking an Oto anbu team through the woods. They stopped momentarily for Kiba to inhale before tracking the scernt once more. The teams quickly arrived at a camp where the Anbu were engaging a non Anbu Kohona patrol and Naruto turned to Gaara.

"Racoon. Me and you will go in to the camp and attack the Anbu forcing them out into Raven, Crow(Kankuro), Dog, Coyote(Arashi), Wesal(Temari), Falcon, Owl( Danjuro),and Turtle."

Gaara nodded and turned to his team. "Okay go and get ready." The he turned to Fox and smiled beneath his Racoon mask. The two jumped into the camp weapons drawn.


	13. Chapter 13

Shikamaru dodged a punch and slashed at his opponent with a kunai only for the enemy to grasp the blade and throw him back. Shikamaru substituted himself with a log as kunai shot forward at him. Je ran through hand seals and possessed the two enemies and was about to get Ino's attantion when two blurs crossed his line of sight before exposing two corpses. Then Shikamaru watched as one in a racoon mask went to assist Ino while the other went to help Sakura.

Ino was about to be impailed as mud balls shot forward at her before a giant wall of sand erected in front of her stopping the balls. Then sand shot out of the wall at the enemy who was dodging chunin attacks with ease. He dodged the spears but missed the fact the were conjoining behind him. He didn't notice until the sand grabbed his foot and began to incase his body then fill his lungs. He started to scream before the sand completely filled his lungs killing him. Just to make sure Gaara crushed his hand splattering mud everywhere. His eyes narrowed as the mud shot from his coffin before he felt his sand kick up behind him blocking a punch. Gaara turned then sand from his protection shot forward stabbing the man's chest as blood dripped down his chin. He looked at the man finally reckonizing his mask.

"Y-You're t-t-the Desert Racoon. S-s-S rank shinobi."

"Yes and you are dead." Then Gaara crushed the mans body with his sand before turning and watching Naruto's fight. He smiled as the chunin and Ino walked over to him and thanked him for the assistance.

"You chunin and jounin have no reason to thank me. The real person to thank is him. He would have come here by himself to face this Anbu team alone. I only came to watch his back since he has a reason to go home now." They nodded and watched the man fight. The entire time his mask was hidden from view as he used basic Katon and Raiton jutsu and even a few Doton. Ino's brows raised in realization as she remembered that Naruto had a basic understanding of all elements and used them all quite frequently in battle to gage his opponent. But it couldn't be him because it was a suna shinobi because a suna Anbu saved them.

Naruto dodged a Water Dragon Projectile and twirled into the ground. He rose behind the man and delivered a kick to his head sending the Anmbu forward a few steps before he turned. The Anbu looked for his fox masked opponent but couldn't find him. He felt heat growing on his neck and turned to see a fire ball jutsu coming at his face. He ran through hand seals before a dome of water surrounded him. He smiled as the fire was extinguished but screamed when electricity began to run through the water dome shocking him. Turning his head the Oto Anbu saw his opponent holding his chakra covered hand to the dome sending electricity into it. The Oto Anbu dropped his jutus only for a clone to send an uppercut to his chin launching him into the air. Then he heard a whistling as 2 kunai were launched at him.

"Kage Kunai Bushin no Jutsu." 2 kunai turned into 200 hundred as Naruto filled the technique with kunai. The enemy shinobi quickly substituted himself with a rock before he heasrd a fizzle. He turned to see his opponent with a exploding seal running at him. He jumped as the seal exploded forcing him higher than he wanted when he heard the sound of thousands of birds dying. He turned just as a ball of lightning slammed through his chest. The Fox Anbu whispered chidori in the man's ear before removig his arm and pushing off the corpse landing on a tree.

Gaara smirked as he saw his friend easily best the Oto shinobi. He turned to see Ino and Shikamaru both nodding smiles on there face as they figured out the masked shinobi's chunin however were having difficulties. Especially Kurenai. She wanted to run and wrap her arms around the Anbu but she felt knew it couldn't be Naruto. He was with his team not a Suna team. She fought the urge down and watched as the two Anbu exited the camp before she saw a flash of a Fox mask with a Kohona symbol on it. She went to move forward when she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked over to see Ino shaking her head.

**Time Skip to end of Naruto's deployment. Remember Kurenai has been back in the village for 11 months**

Naruto walked into the the village gates with Sasuke, Kiba, Lee and Neji. He flashed the chunin gate guards his mask without really paying attention to who was in the booth. He stopped and looked. The two chunin didn't look like Kotetsu or Izumo he looked up and saw Kurenai and Iruka working the booth with Anko.

"Well if it isn't our sensei Kure-chan." Iruka motioned for Naruto to run before Kurenai looked up. She had flames in her eyes and he began to run. His team noticed her look and tried to stop her but she jumped over them.

Naruto hid behind a wall when he felt himself go into a genjutus. He quickly dispelled it and found Kurenai smiling in front of him.

"Naru-kun why didn't you send me any letters like Sasuke did for Sakura, Kiba for Ino, Neji for Shizune, and Lee for Tenten?" Naruto smirked before he had an idea. He grabbed Kurenai before pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. She blushed and relaxed immediately as she felt Naruto's hands snake around her back before the two disappeared in a shunshine and appeared in his apartment. He grunted in surprise when Kurenai pushed him back onto the bed. He smiled as she unzipped her vest. She then pulled off her shirt showing off her black lace bra. A faint outline of each nipple visible. Naruto smiled as Kurenai walked towards him licking her lips. She stopped over him and took off her skirt and let Naruto soak in the sught before she pulled his pants and shirt off. She bent down and kissed him then moaned lightly when she felt him take off her bra and begin to fondle her boobs. He broke the kiss before placing one of her nipples in his mouth. His tongue ghosted over the fleshy nub exceiting another louder moan from Kurenai. He smiled as he felt a wet warmth on his leg from Kurenai's panties. He switched to the other when he falt her nipple grow hard in his mouth. This time he lightly nibbled on the nipple making her moan louder and claw his back. He smiled and his hand went down her leg before going into her panties and began to rub her opening. His thumb found her clitoris as he rubed it gently making Kurenai begin to scream in ecstasy befire he smiled and inserted his index finger into her making her scream even louder. He smiled at the wet warmth tight on his finger. She ripped off his boxers as she grabbed his member before taking her tongue and running it around the tip. Then she brought the tip into her mouth and began to bob up and down on it. She was surprised to find she liked the feeling of power associated with this and began to go faster while cupping Naruto's balls. He picked up his pace of rubbing on her clit and the speed of his finger inserting into her. Her eyes shot open wide as she felt ecstasy was over her body before she clamped onto Naruto's finger. Naruto pulled out and licked his finger before he grunted and jerked as he felt himself close.

"Kuernai I am close." She lightly bit his tip and he exploded in her mouth. She tried to stop from swallowing but was forced to by the sheer amount of the hot liquid in her mouth and discovered she liked the taste. She swallowed the rest before pulling naruto's member from her mouth with a pop. She stood up and yelped in surprise when Naruto grabbed her and flipped her onto the bed before shoving his face into her crotch. She moaned as Naruto's tongue forced its way into her licking her vaginal walls. His fingers massaged her clit as his tongue circled inside her. She moaned and slowly began to build in pleasure until she erupted on Naruto's face. He licked it off then stood up befire making eye contact.

"Kurenai-hime are you ready for this?" She looked into his eyes before smiling.

"Yes Naru-kun." He nodded and positioned himself at her entrance before thrusting forward breaking her hymen. She cried in pain and Naruto cupped her face and kissed her gently. Then she nodded her head and Naruto slowly began to thrust into her making her moan as he groaned at the wet warmth encasing his member. He loved the feeling of the wall crushing his member and refusing to let it leave without a fight. He and Kurenai moaned for a while before he felt he was getting close. Then she erupted on him making him lose control and explode filling her with his seed. She moaned as Naruto got up and laying on his back. He smiled as she laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat as Naruto storked her hair making her smile. The two fell asleep from the energy from there activities.

Naruto awoke to banging on his door. He untangled himself from Kurenai's arms before pulling on his grey camoflauge Anbu pants. He walked over to the door and opened it to see a frantic chunin.

"Naruto-san, there is a very powerful shinobi at the gate looking for you. He is from Iwa and issued a challenge to you." Naruto nodded then went over to his weapon room. He grabbed his katana and a grey Anbu vest. He turned and noticed the empty bed. He turned agai nand saw Kuernai dressed in her chunin attire and waiting by the door for him. He grabbed her hand and the two exited the apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

Sasuke and Kiba were at the gate waiting for Naruto. They were passing by the gate when the man was screaming Naruto's name so they unsealed there own ninjatos. However when they saw Naruto walk down the path to the gate in his grey Anbu vest and a katana strapped on his back they knew they wouldn't be allowed to interfere. The sealed their ninjatos and stood with Kurenai as Naruto walked through the gate.

Standing in front of him was an S-rank Boulder agent. Boulder was the equivalent of Kohona's Black ops but as dangerous as a team of Danzou's root. This particular ninja took down one of Naruto's close friends team. Naruto when he first joined Anbu was put on a team with Takeshi. Takeshi was an orphan as well so the two quickly connected. After the two made captain Takeshi transferred to Assassination. And he was sent out to kill the heir of Tsuchikage. However the entire team consisting of veterans was easily taken down. Because of this the man received his S-rank in the Bingo Book. Naruto stared at the man.

"So Naruto not going to fight me as Fox?"

"No I want everyone in the village to see me avenge Takeshi, Shin, Odin, Mei, and Yuzuki. I will display your head on the ramparts of Kohona before offering your body as a sacrifice so they may rest in peace."

"Now Naruto you know ninja are suppose to be cut from emotions." The man removed his mask to reveal blond hair and blue eyes much like Naruto's.

"So you finally reveal your face Hirohito?" Naruto drew his sword in one swift motion before wind chakra flared to life around his sword. The man smiled and then charged. He went to slash at Naruto's stomach but missed. He jumped back before Naruto could stab the man. Naruto smiled before sheathing his sword and beginning hand seals. Suddenly their was a trail of spikes shooting towards the man. He jumped before gathering earth on his hand and making it into a large point much like Gaara does with his sand and charged forward at Naruto. The blond doged the attack before trying to slam a rasengan into the man's back only for him to kick his chest breaking his concentration making the rasengan disappear.

Naruto blocked the man's punch then caught his kick before he spun his around launching him into the air. Runiing through seals quickly a giant fireball exploded from Naruto's mouth. Then Naruto ran through four hand seals and whispered the jutsu name before a wave of wind impacted the fireball making it larger. Hirohitp cursed as he saw nothing to substitue himself with. He had one option. He ran through hand seals before he used his own fireball jutsu. He filled it with his own chakra hoping his would cancell Naruto's out since a larger fire snuffs a smaller one. He was right and his fireball shot forward at Naruto. Except the blond was no where to be found. Hirohito landed and began to scan the area. He didn't expect a chakra laced uppercut from between his feet. The punch launched him into the air where a clone axe kicked him to the ground. He landed but softened the landing with chakra and quickly got up blocking a sword slash with his metal vambrace. He kicked Naruto's chest launching him back impacting a tree. Hirohito shot forward and smalled his hands on the ground. Immediately spikes shot from the ground impailing Naruto all over. Hirohito smirked for a moment before the Naruto exploded in a large explosion forcing him back. He blocked a double kick then a quick jab.

Naruto was growing tired of the stalemate fight. He decided he would have to up his game. He jumped back from his attack and pulled out a soldier pill. He popped it into his mouth and he began to gather lightning energy. He felt his body begin to tingle as he held a growing ball of lightning in his hand. It slowly began to encase his body. Hirohito knew the attack well as he used it with doton chakra and he charged forward hoping to stop the blond from achieving the goal. Naruto's eyes shot open as the lightning encasing his body gathering in his hand again forming a massive elemental rasengan much to Hirohito's confusion. Then Naruto disappeared and reappeared above the man his rasengan extended. Hirohito went to punch the blond when he felt a massive pain in his back. He turned to see the blond with his lightning rasengan extended. Then he disappeared in smoke as 5 kunai shot out of the smoke. Hirohito jumped back but winced as three kunai imbedded in his leg. He pulled them out and then saw the poison dripping from them.

"Hirohito you are finished." Naruto walked from the haze frm the battle with his katana next to his leg. Only now did Hirohito recognize the blade. It was the Anbu captain's blade. Hirohito killed the captain with his own blade and now it was the blade that would kill him. He tried to stand but Naruto laughed at his effort.

"That is a very special poison. The recipe is one of Kyuubi's favorites. It paralyzes the victim for 7 hours before your organs shut down." Hirohito saw the purple slit in the blond's eyes as they slowly turned back to blue.

"But if you think I am going to kill you with this blade your right. But first I feel each of the Anbu you killed should share in my vengance. He pulled the bag of mask's from Hirohito's shoulder and began to remove them.

"Eagle, Wolf, Toad, Frog, Slug, Snake, Dog, Owl, Raccoon, Donkey, Ox, Bear, Hawk, Cat, Red Tears, Death face, Eagle Eye, and White face. Each of these shinobi we share in my victory and they will finally rest in peace with there masks so they may protect the after life as they protected Kohona." It was a known fact in Anbu that to die and have you mask removed from your body was a great dishonor to a corpse so anyone with a Kohona mask of a deceased Anbu was shown no mercy even the civilians.

Naruto sealed each mask in a scroll before he turned to Hirohito. He slashed his hands and feet off then at his knees then his waist. Then his elbows then shoulders. Then he cut just below the ribs but shallow cuts all the way to the man's face. Naruto then placed an exploding seal on Hirohito's face before turning and entering the village as an explosion rocked the village.

Kurenai looked at Naruto in shock. Gone was his caring face but it was replaced with a look of pure apathy. He walked past her and Sasuke and Kiba before going to the Anbu headquarters.

Naurto walked in Yoshirio's office without so much as a knock where he interrupted a meeting between the Anbu head and the Black ops head. The two looked over at Naruto in frustration before Naruto dumped the scrolls on Yoshirio's desk.

"Sir I recovered the masks of Eagle, Wolf, Toad, Frog, Slug, Snake, Dog, Owl, Raccoon, Donkey, Ox, Bear, Hawk, Cat, Red Tears, Death face, Eagle Eye, and White face. The defiler is no more. His body spread far and wide as the animals of Kohona devour the remains."

Yoshirio looked at the boy's face and nodded. The two Anbu department heads nodded. They knew what taking a mask meant they also knew of the legendary partnership between Takeshi sand Naruto when they were under Whitefang. He took the scrolls and handed them to a rookie Anbu who nodded and ran to the mask sight. Each Anbu would have the mask they wore burned and it would join them in the after life. Then a new mask would be made and a new Anbu would carry on the legacy of the one before them. Naruto then exited the office without a word and returned to his appartment and sat at his table.

Sasuke and Kiba told Kurenai it was best to give Naruto some time since he and Takeshi were best friends and survived hell together when they got a hawk on their shpoulders each driopping a scroll. Openeing it they cursed as they had to go and take out a small raiding force on the border. They went unsealed their Anbu masks and put them on. Then they waited for Lee, Neji and Naruto.

Lee and Neji quickly arrived then Naruto followed in a fuuton shunshin. Naruto was back to normal as he took of his mask and gave Kurenai a kiss goodbye before he disappeared with the team as they quickly exited the village.

Anko sat at her window bored when Iruka knocked on her bedroom door. She opened it and was shocked to see him with flowers in his hand. "Anko would you go on a date with me?"

She smiled and closed the door getting changed then reopened the door and looped her arm through Iruka after he handed her the flowers and the two exited the clan house. Her mother and father were called away for a mission in Anbu. They walked past the gate and saw Kurenai walking away alone. Anko stopped and walked over to er. Iruka stod waiting figuring the girls needed time. Then she saw Anko pull Kurenai over and then the three went to the resturant Iruka was glad Anko brought Kurenai she was there teammate after all. And he guessed their sensei was on another mission.

Naruto sat in the woods. After traveling half the day the Anbu team discovered an Oto raiding camp 50 miles from Kohonagakure. Neji turned to Naruto and shook his head.

"Fox-sempai there is 8 enemies in camp. Three are asleep in the tent, 3 more standing guar on the perimeter and the other two are in the center tent." Naruto nodded then sent Neji to take the three asleep. Then he sent Sasuke and Kiba to take take the two in the center tent while he and Lee went to take out the three guards.

Neji crept through the camp using chakra concentrated on his feet to muffle his footsteps as he used a basic genjutsu to hide himself from sight. Then he silently cut a hole in the back of the tent and entered slowly. He saw his three targets asleep and quickly sliced two of the three's throats before the third woke up and screamed.

Sasuke and Kiba stared down their two opponents as a scream was heard. The two Kohona Anbu ran through hand seals quickly as Kiba used a dragon projectile to soak the enemy then Sasuke used a lightning dragon projectile to electricute the two Oto shinobi killing them easily. They turned and then saw Naruto and Lee quickly finish off the three gate guards as Neji knocked his opponent out of the tent and slammed a palm strike into his chakra coils. Then Orochimaru burst from the ground and smiled.

"Oh you killed my Iwa prisioners. Oh well I will just use you for experimental purposes."

"Why are you experimenting we all know you like boys." Naruto laughed at Kiba's comment as Orochimaru hissed. Then charged forward at Kiba when Sasuke's Sharingan made contact with the snake bastard's eye putting him in a genjutsu. Of course nothing except another Sharingan can break the Sharingan's genjutsu and Orochimaru lacked one. Naruto quickly pressed the advantage and slashed the snake sannin's neck cut the head and right arm off. The head for the bounty and the arm for Hiruzen to allow a new snake summoner.

Kurenai sat with Anko as Iruka was called for a mission after dinner. Iruka, Hayate, and Yamato were getting a large number of B ranks and even a few A ranks. For the majority of the missions they went with Shikamaru and Shino. Both were still enlisted in Anbu but different departments from Naruto and team 13. Yuugao and Hana knocked on Kurenai's door and she opened the door smiling.

"Hey guys glad you could make it." The four girls sat down and began to talk about there missions and then they began to question Kurenai about dating an Anbu operative. Of course she told them everything about the nights of worrying and the amazing reunions.

On the other side of the village team 13 just finished their mission debrief and each received a large amount of money for Orochimaru. Naruto removed his mask and quickly shunshined home to changed into a black Anbu vest and retaped his pants to his boots before walking out to a bar and getting some sake. After a shot he went to Kurenai's and knocked on her door with a bouquet of flowers he picked up on his way.

Kuernai was interrupted from telling everyone the story of how Naruto saved the team from getting killed by orochiamru with Anko helping her when someone knocked at the door. Grumbling she got up and opened the door to see Naruto standing in front of her with flowers and a new scar on his face. She ran her finger across it and he shivered.

"Oto Anbu got lucky and skimmed me with a shuriken." He then was pulled into the room as the femal chunin studied him head to toe. Senseing he should introduce himself he smiled and rasied his hand in a wave.

"Hey I am Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." Yuugao eyed the man's dual ninjatos as Hana eyed the tattoos on his arm. Naruto seeing her curiosity began to explain. He pointed to his standard Anbu tattoo on his bicep. "This in your Anbu identification. All Anbu have it." Then he pointed to a fox on his arm. "This is because I am the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." Then he pointed to his last one. The one his entire team got together. It was a black skull and crossbones. Underneath on a banner it said, _Death before Dishonor Team 13. _

Hana reckonized the last one and smiled. "My brother Kiba has that one."

"Yeah Kiba and I are good friends and comrades. Did he ever tell you I beat him in the chunin exams by farting on his face?"

"Yeah he whines about it sometimes but he also says that Sasuke, Neji, Lee, and you are the best friends he ever had."

"The five of us are a family we have been through hell together. One mission the 5 of us got surrounded by a group of Iwa shinobi and then Kiba out of now where goes 'Can we hurry this up I have to feed Akamaru soon,' The Iwa shinobi were pissed and tried to attack it didn't work out to well." Then Naruto stood back up and stretched.

"Well Kurenai I got to go report in for patrol tonight. Bye." She kissed him and then he disappeared in a lightning shunshin because eit was the least messy in his opinion.


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto stood at the gate out of his mind. He had to go with out a partner since he drew the shortest stick tonight. He decided he would get a new teammate first chance he got. He just didn't want a no experience rookie. He already trained several Anbu rookies and was tired. He pushed the thoughts from his mind though when he heard metallic hiss almost as if a katana was bing drawn. Naruto drew his two ninjatos before sending a clone to investigate. The clone turned the corner and caught to chunin unzipping each other's vest. The girl squeaked at being found while the boy turned and turned out to be non other than Hayate from Sasuke's team. The clone dispelled after telling the two chunin to take it off the streets. The two chunin nodded before running into a building. Naruto then relaxed against the wall and let his mind wander.

Kurenai laughed as Anko got up and made some excuse to leave. "Anko tell Iruka I said hey." All the other girls laughed and Anko just scoffed before exiting the room. Hana and Yuugao yawned and fell asleep on Kurenai's couch as she herself got up and laid down in her bed. Her thoughts mostly about one blond Anbu and what life would be like if she married him. She smiled at the idea but knew he would never put her in danger and felt marriage was dangerous. She sighed, she really wished that he would relax sometimes. She decided she would ask Sarutobi for a vacation for the two of them. She nodded at the idea and fell asleep.

Naruto walked through the abandoned streets of Kohona to his apartment. He opened his door and saw the mission scroll sitting in his counter. Opening it he sighed. He had a solo hunter nin mission. He had to find a man named Kiro and execute him. He grabbed his hunter nin mask from the shelf and looked at it. The last time he wore it was after Hinata died. He still remembered the long hours he spent painting it. The mask was solid black with the kanji for death on it. He put tallies of his kills in blood red on the mask and next to white whiskers. He put the mask on and grabbed a quick snack before he left his apartment. Locking the door behind him he decided to stop by Kurenai's and say goodbye since he had a feeling this would be the beginning of a long string of missons. He knocked on the door and it was quickly opened by a drowsy Yuugao.

"Ah hello Uzuki-san, is Kurenai around?"

Yuugao pointed to Kurenai's room before falling back asleep on the couch and Naruto closed he front door behind him as he walked silently to the bedroom door. Naruto opened it and smiled at Kurenai asleep on the bed. Her black locks laid around her head on the pillow as the moonlight made her pale skin glow. Naruto gently shook her awake and she jumped a bit at seeing his mask. His hand pulled the mask off and Kurenai calmed at seeing her lover's face. He smiled and kissed her gently as her arms wrapped around him. He slowly removed himself from the arms much to her dismay.

"Kure-hime, I have a long string of missions coming and they are all hunter nin missions so I will be leaving the village for an indefiite amount of time. I will write to you though and I will visit." He kissed her again before he pulled the mask back on and climbed out the window and jumping to the ground before disappearing from sight.

Team 13 meet in the training grounds the next morning and were surprised to see instead of Naruto in a fox mask a jounin in a beetle mask stood there. The team greeted the new arrival and then reported for their mission. "HI IM SHINO I LIKE BUGS!"

Kiba laughed before responding with equal gusto. "I AM KIBA I LIKE DOGS!"

Sasuke looked at the two and sweat dropped. Lee shot up and cheered. "YES MY YOUTHFUL NEW FRIEND WE GET TO LEARN MORE OF YOUR YOUTHFULLNESS SHINO!"

Sasuke face palmed and just backed away slowly. 'Why couldn't I be the one sent away to do the hunter ninja missions Naruto mixes with these loud types better.

The blond hunter ninja sneezed in his mask and then cursed as he jumped out of the path of several kunai. He ducked under a kick and then caught a follow up punch. His target was surprised by Naruto's skill. Of course if he had read his bingo book he would have known that Black Death had an A rank with caution when engaging tag. Kiro jumped back and ran through some hand seals molding his chakra before slamming his hands on the ground. Suddenly two balls of mud burst from the ground leaving Naruto no option but to put himself at risk dodging. He jumped and used one ball as a base before jumping over the second one. Unfortunatly Naruto jumped right into a path of kunai and exploding tags. There was a large cloud of smoke and then a body burst from the smoke singed and bruised. The clothing in tatters. Kiro then sprinted across the ground towards the body when Naruto rolled over and hastily got up. He began to cough and blood spilled from the edges of his mask as it oozed from his mouth and splattered with each cough. The target then began a barrage taijutsu combinations as Naruto blocked several and dodged more but some still connected. Due to the target's earth affinity each blow felt like the missing nin wore brass gloves. Naruto blocked a uppercut then kneed the man's groin forcing him down. He then drew ninja waire and tied it to his kunai before he threw it. The targhet easily dodged as Naruto pulled it back before he slipped on more. Throwing it again the razor edged whip missed. The enemy however didn't expect a windmill shuriken to shoot at him from his front. He dodged then screamed as the razor whip slashed his back. He grabbed the whip before forcing some raiton chakra into the wire sending it shooting down to Naruto. The blond saw the lightning coming and dropped the wire before he threw a smoke bomb. He drew a ninjato and silently crept to the the enemy through the smoke then blocked a downward strike from a kunai before retaliating with a kick to the chest. Naruto jumped back and then shot forward a rasengan in his hand. He thrust it into the target's chest before blood splattered everywhere as the man looked at Naruto.

"L-let me s-see y-yo-your fa-face b-befo-before I di-die." Naruto complied and removed his mask. "Yellow Flash?." Naruto looked at the man in and he shook his head no. "I am his son." Naruto said a silent prayer before closing the man's eye lids. He then removed the fallen soul's equipment as proof before burning the body.

Kurenai sat in her living room with Iruka and Anko. The three just finished their shift at the gate and were enjoying some tea as they relaxed and talked. They were on the topic of Naruto when they saw a hawk fly by the window. They paid it no mind until a few minutes the same hawk returned and pecked the window. Kurenai got up and walked over to it. She opened the window when the hawk jumped in and then dropped a scroll before flying back out the window.

Kurenai opened it and smiled. It was in a chicken scratch she would recognize anywhere. Anko eyed the scroll's back suspiciously before she inquired about it. Kurenai was to busy reading and mumbled a yeah in response. Anko got up as Iruka did the same and the two peeked over Kuenai's shoulders and read the letter as well.

_Kure-hime,_

_I already miss the village. But what I miss most is you. I just want to hold you tight and ask you about your day but instead I have to write you a letter by candle light and constanly send a clone to figure out if the suspicious sound is an enemy or meerly an animal. I want to be with you. It has been a day but it feels longer. Tell Iruka and Anko to stop reading over your shoulder. Also show the Hokage this letter and tell her I said to divide the bounty three ways. I don't want it so use it for yourselfs. I will be home soon Kure-hime. I have to track one more group of ninja and then I will return._

_Love,_

_Naruto_

Kurenai smiled at the prospect of Naruto being home soon. Then her gaze hardened as she noticed Iruka and Anko peeping over her shoulders.

"Don't you guys have a date or makeout session or something?" Anko smiled devishly pulling her boyfrined into Kurenai's room and slamming the door. Kurenai looked at the closed door and sighed. "Sorry I asked." She said the last part to no one in particular as she pulled on her sandals and left her apartment. She walked down the street with no where to go except home. She would obviously need new sheets but didn't want to go shopping. She zoned out and bumbed into 5 Anbu. Each turned and she smiled sheepishly before recognizing them. "Dog, Falcon, Raven, Turtle, and Beetle each removed there masks as they greeted their bosses girlfriend and Shino introduced himself in his normal Shino fashion. Then the jounin offered for her to attend the large team dinner they where having with their former genins. She declined at first but after a few minutes of pestering she reluctantly agreed. She didn't want to be a burden but was repeatedly told she wasn't.

Neji laid back happy that he weaseled his way out of a team as had Lee and Shino. They were only assistant and fill in jounin senseis.


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto pulled the kunai from his three targets. The three chunin were weak. To weak to have been sent to the frontlines and the border. They wouldn't have made genin under him. They had no teamwork, no friendship not even a sense of comradship. He easily killed them.

Naruto began the long journey back to the welcoming gates of Kohona and to the warm embrace of the love of his life. He smiled as he pictured his red eyed love and unconsciously increased his speed filtering in some of Kyuubi's chakra so his speed reivaled that of Lee.

Kurenai and the rest of her graduating class stood as The Hokage briefed them on a new enemy that allied with Oto. "I will not lie to you. The Atasuki is a very dangerous organization. They have numerous targets in Kohona so you will all be trained to become our quick response force. You will all receive the highest possible training from Jiraiya on seals, Naruto on ninjutsu, Sasuke on genjutsu, Lee on taijutsu, Ino on interogation and torture, Neji on chakra sensory, Kiba on tracking, Sakura on healing and then you will each choose to focus on bo-staff, blades, nunchuks, or stealth infiltrations. You all will essentially become specialists in all fields and a weapon of kenjutsu. All of you will be offered to sign a summoning contract for the Toads, Dogs, Slugs, Monkeys,or Foxs. You will all also master your affinity and a secondary element. Your training starts the day after all the teachers return from missions. Dismissed."

On the other side of the village Naruto ran thorugh the gates receiving a essage from the Anbu patrol about his teams new objective. He quicky arrived at the Hokage Tower and entered the office where he was briefed. Naruto nodded before he sighed. He went home and collapsed onto his bed before rising when someone knocked on the door. He got up from his bed and opened the door to reveal his girlfriend. He smiled as she pushed him in and closed the door with her foot. She dragged him to his bedroom and then laid on the bed. Naruto smiled and leaned down to kiss her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as his snuck to the small of her back before he forced her over so he was on his back.

Naruto woke the next morning with Kurenai cuddled into his chest and he felt happy. He knew he had to report to the Hokage but fuck them if they thought he would awaken his tenshi just to go to a meeting. He smiled as Kurenai got even closer to him and put her face in the crook of his neck and shoulder. His arms encircled her protectively again and he fell back asleep.

Kurenai awoke to the sound of pounding on the door. She got up careful not to wake Naruto and opened it. The Anbu double checked the address on his paper before wearily asking if he had the right place.

"Hai Anbu-san I will go get him for you." SHe turned and walked back into the bedroom and kissed Naruto awake. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her before pulling her down onto the bed. She laughed before stopping him.

"Anbu is hear for you said something about a meeting." He sighed and got up. He mumbled about hating his dutys before he exied the house after kissing Kurenai goodbye.

Naruto arrived at the Hokage Tower and entered the meeting room. He was greeted by Hiruzen, Tsunade and severa lAnbu officials and his team as well as Ino and Sakura and Jiraiya.

"Now we are all here this meeting can commence. The Ataksuki has been sighted and we fear they are making their soon. From what Jiraiya has gathered, they are hunting down the Bijus and extracting them. This process will kill the jinchuriki. As a precaution the new batch of chunin will undergo vigorus training to combat this threat. Anbu team 13 is being reassigned to train them as well as act as they main assualt/defense force against the Ataksuki until the chunin are fully trained. The assignments are as follows. Naruto ninjutsu, Lee Taijutsu, Sasuke genjutsu, Neji chakra sensory, Kiba tracking, Ino torture and interogation tatics, and Sakura medical skills including medical jutsu. Training begins tomorrow at 6 am training ground 44. Also each chunin will choose a kenjutsu specialty and each will be offered the choice to sign a summoning contract."

Everyone nodded and then left the room.

Naruto returned to his home and climbed into bed. When he laid down Kurenai immediately rolled back over so her head was on his chest. He smiled and lightly stroked his head. He began to wonder what would happen if he married her. Immediately he pictured her and himself in a house with a child. He smiled and unconsciously pulled her closer to him. He looked down at her face as she slept with a smile on her face. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

The next morning at 5 am Naruto woke up and carefully to not wake Kurenai got out of bed and prepared breakfast. Again his mind wandered to marriage but he forced them back as his Anbu captain came back into control. On the battlefield he wasn't her boyfriend and she wasn;t his love. The same went for training. He couldn't deny the fact though that he would sooner let them have Kyuubi then put her in danger. He looked up as she walked into the room rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Morning Kurenai-hime. I made your favorite." She smiled and walked over and sat down. She brought her a plate of the meal and sat across from her.

"So since we are training today Kurenai-hime just now that my Anbu captain side will be out so anything I say on the training ground I am sorry for in advance ok? I get pretty aggressive." She looked up and smiled.

"Yes Naruto-sama." He gave her a mock glare before he kissed her gently over the table. He pulled back and brushed the hair over her ear.

"I love you." She smiled with a light blush on her cheeks.

"I love you too." He looked over at the clock on the wall then got up and went to get changed back into his normal Anbu gear. He came out and saw Kurenai ready at the door. He smiled then he pulled out a a wooden sword from his closet.

"Since you have to specialize in a kenjutsu I was wondering if you want to take up swordsmanship?" She nodded and he handed her the wooden sword. "When you prove you can use a sword without damaging yourself I will present you with your sword. Plus the wooden sowrd is heavier so it builds muscle and stamina." She nodded and the two exited the home and began to walk to training ground 44.


	17. Chapter 17

Kurenai dove to the side as Kakashi ran in front of her and deflected several shuriken with kunai. Gai and Hayate then appeared above as they charged into the woods. Kakashi bega na chain of hand seals and a water dragon sprang to life and shot into the woods. Kurenai followed Kakashi as the two sprinted into the woods.

Naruto laughed as he and Sasuke easily avoided Kakashi's water dragon. Then Gai and Hayate burst through the leaves and tried to engage the two. Hayate's sword flashed as Sasuke was forced to dodge several slashes before he managed to draw his own ninjato. Gai began a taijutsu burrage on Naruto with said shinobi blocking most of the attacks. After several minutes Naruto sensed his surroundings being altered before he dispelled the genjutsu but not before he was hit with a hard kick from Gai. While he was airborne he saw Sasuke falling back from the combined assualt of Yuugao, Anko, Hayate, and Iruka. He turned and gasped as a large fireball shot towards him. He crossed his fingers and had his clone throw him out of the way but was still burned on his ankle.

Lee and Kiba and Neji watched as their captain and second in command were beaten rather harshly by chunin. Sure they had restrictions like no ninjutsu or genjutsu but they still had taijutsu and kenjutsu but here were 7 chunin with flawless team work kicking their asses. They each winced as Naruto impacted the ground hard and even more as Kakashi placed a chakra flow restriction seal on Naruto's back. He didn't activate it but it signaled Naruto's defeat. After Kakashi turned and ran to join his collegues as they tried to track Sasuke.

Naruto sat up and pulled the chakra seal on his back. He walked over to his teammates and sat besides them as the group watched as Sasuke was surrounded and forced to surrender. Naruto smirked seeing their teamwork and decided to do a little competition.

"Ok Hana, Kakashi, Iruka your team one. Kurenai, Yuugao, Gai your team two. Anko, Hayate, Yamato team three. Team one will be defending an objective while team two attacks it. Team three will try to defeat team 2 without alerting anyone of the senseis. Team one follow me to the defensive point."

Naruto lead the chunin to a clearing with a lone tower in the center. He turned to team before he began to walk out of the clearing. He stopped as Hana asked him what they were suppose to defend. He turned to the three.

"This entire clearing is Kohona soil and you as shinobi of Kohona are to defend it all." Then Naruto turned and disappeared into the woods.

Sasuke looked at the two teams in front of him. "The team defending are enemies to Kohona. They threatened our hokage and our village so we will destroy theirs. Capture them all and bring them here. If you die you fail your village."

"Nice speech raven."

"No doubt you gave the whole clearing is Kohona speech."

Naruto stayed silent making Sasuke chuckle. Neji and Kiba dropped from the treetops as Lee appeared behind the group. Naruto turned as Sakura made her first appearance.

"Hey guys." Five counts of hey Sakura we heard in reply before she began to yell at the group about changing the meeting place and time. Naruto raised his hand then signaled the start as teams two and three to begin. Said teams disappeared and instantly the 6 jounin took off to moniter the attack. As the teams began to set off traps dummy kunai were launched through the trees and several struck Gai as he tried to avoid a trap. Sasuke moved forward and removed Gai from the field just as Kurenai went down after being hit with a strong suiton jutsu. Neji moved forward and pulled her from the field as well. Naruto watched the teams with a critical eye as Yamato began to take charge.

"Yuugao, Hayate you guys stay her as I recon the area. Anko you stay here incase Kakashi comes looking.

As Yamato left the group he was quickly surrounded by Kakashi, Iruka and Hana with her three partners. He sighed as he surrendered. Kakashi then turned and lead the group to find the other three.

Anko heard a crunch and she turned as the blurs passed by unseen and quickly took out Hayate and Yugao. Shhe turned and faced Hana, Kakashi and Iruka. She heard growling and turned as the Hamari brothers surrounder her other side. She side and surrendered. Naruto stepped from the woods and congrasdulated team one as Sasuke and he screamed about teamwork to teams 2 and 3.

"WHAT IS KOHONA BUILT ON?"

"TEAM WORK NARUTO SENSEI."

"THEN WERE WAS YOUR TEAMWORK 2 AND 3? TEAM 1 EASILY DEFEATED YOU BECAUSE THEY FOUGHT AS A TEAM!"

The two teams lowered their heads in shame as Naruto turned and walked away as Sakura started to begin teaching them medical ninjutsu.

Naruto sat at the living room table with Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and Lee when there was a knock on the door. He got up and opened the door to reveal Ino standing there with Shikamaru.

"Naruto the Hokage wants to see your team right away. He seemed angry about something." Naruto nodded and turned to the guys at the table.

"Hokage wants us." They grumbled and got up before all five shunshined to the Hokage's office.

Hiruzen a scroll in his hands detailing an S-rank mission. Jiraiya sent a toad with a scroll about a pair of Ataksuki members heading to Kohona. He looked up as Rapid Assualt team 13 appeared in front of him.

"Ataksuki have began to make their move there is a team heading here now. Meet them at the junction with the road to wave and prevent them from making it to Kohona. Naruto make sure to keep your identity a secret.

Naruto and Sasuke shunshined to the training ground interrupting training as both went to their girlfriends and explained the mission as best they could without breaking protocol. Kurenai hung onto Naruto's neck as she held him tight. She reluctantly let go as he kissed her before he turned shunshined again.

The team met at the gate as they double timed it out of the village to the junction. The tea mwas on high alert, so far that Kiba brought Akamaru. As they sped their way to the cross roads Hiruzen recalled Jiraiya, and pulled his second best Anbu team from the mission pool. Hawk, Wolf, Bear, and Boar all appeared in front of him.

"Two extremely powerful S-ranked Shinobi are approaching the village. Team 13 has been assigned to act as a frist response. Should they fail you paired with the Remaining Sannin and myself will be the last line of defense for the village. For now just stay alert and watch the roads. Dismissed." They nodded and disappeared.


	18. Chapter 18

**I apologize for the wait and I don't have an excuse for it so here is the chapter, hopefully someone still reads the story. **

Raven, Turtle, Falcon, Dog all dodged as a large fireball shot towards where the four shinobi were standing. They quickly regain their bearings as Fox blurred past.

Fox dodged another fireball before he quickly formed the required hand seals for is water whip. "Suiton: Suiryuben" Suddenly water burst from a canteen on the Anbu's belt. The water shot forward and connected with one of the Ataksuki's face forcing the hat back. Blood began to drip from the small cut on the enemy ninja's face as his partner appeared behind Fox kicking his back.

Raven charged a Chidori and sprinted towards the second enemy. He turned as Fox was launched towards him by the enemy. Moving to avoid impacting his teammate Raven was unaware of his opponent launching another fireball at him. He turned and dodged it but not before his left arm and hand were blackened. He screamed before his hand's nerves ceased to relay pain to his brain. He dodged 3 shuriken as Turtle jumped forward to protect huis teammate. Raven turned as Dog was next to him checking his hand.

"Its gone Raven Get the hell back to the village we will hold them here." Then Dog turned as the other unengaged opponent charged forward. Fox then slammed into the enemy as he and Dog moved to engage. Raven looked back as he began to head back to see Falcon slam into a tree before Turtle began a taijutsu barrage on the enemy. Raven then lost sight of the battle as he jumped through the trees.

Fox held his ninjato crossed as he held back a large clever like sword. Dog then slammed into the opponents side with his dog partner Akamaru. "Gatsuuga" The two began to whirl like a drill as the pushed the opponent back. Then they were halted as the ninja disappeared. Fox turned just in time to block an axe kick to his head. He grunted as the kick forced him down. Headbutting the enemy in the chin, Fox jumped back as Dog smashed the opponent through several trees before he moved to finish the opponent. Before he could finish his tiger seal however, the opponent stabbed through the Anbu's armor into his chest. Dog coughed blood as the kunai was forced deeper. Then the force being applied to the kunai was gone as a blur slammed into the man. The ninja flew back as Fox turned. "Dog go, NOW!" Then Fox turned and charged up to the enemy and began to engage him in a taijutsu match.

Turtle blocked a kick aimed at his head before he jumped back. "Falcon cover me!" Falcon nodded then jumped forward using his clan style to attempt to disable the opponent. However the enemy was dancing through the strikes before he kneed Falcon's stomach and sent him back. "Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" THe massive fireball shot towards the Kohona Anbu but then a large mud wall rose. Turning his head to the side he saw Fox breathing heavily with his hands on the ground. Then Fox turned back as the second Ataksuki reappeared.

Turtle's eyes shot open showing pure white as his voice called out the jutsu. "Eight Gates Released Formation!'" Then he shot forward not even being registered by anyone. He slammed his leg in to the enemy's body shattering his bone in the process but being rewarded with the feeling of 6 ribs cracking. The enemy flew to the side before he even registered the pain. He collapsed to the ground as his partner eyed Lee before grabbing his partner and attempting tio retreat. He turned to be greeted by a turtle mask before a punch connected with his face popping his eye ball and knocking his ponytail loose. His partner then looked up. "Dedaria we need to get out of here." The blond nodded then the clay shot from his hand and exploded in the Turtle mask sending the Anbu flying back. Then a large clay bird flew up with the Ataksuki on it.

Fox stood up and limped over to his team. Falcon was nursing a broken arm and several shattered ribs as Turtle was collapsed unconscious as he always was after he opened the gates. Fox picked up his teammate as Falcon struggled to stand. They turned and began to trek back to Kohona.

Sasuke sat in the hospital next to KIba as the two received treatment. Sasuke was extremely lucky to have full mobility of his left hand. Kiba however was less lucky. He was carried in by his partner. He had a large wound to his chest and severe trama. He lost a lot of blood andhe was bleeding internally. Tsunade sent for Tsume and Hana as Shizune and Sakura began immediate triage sealing the wound then putting him into a drug induced coma.

Fox limped through the gate before he collapsed from chakra exhaustion. Falcon passed out on the way so Fox had to carry both him and turtle. The two chunin quickly grabbed a civilian and the three ran to the hospital.

The nurse on Duty looked up as three people rushed past throwing three wounded shinobi onto three gurneys as several doctors immediately ran with them. Sakura, Tsuande, and Shizune ran with them into the operating office.

Sarutobi looked up as a hawk arrived from the hospital. Reading the scroll he cursed and summoned Jiraiya and Hideki.

Both men instantaneously arrived and reported for breifing. "Hideki, Jiraiya, Team 13 was successful in their mission but at a cost. Falcon has a broken arm and several broken ribs, Turtle requires major surgery to remove brone fragments from his spinal column, Fox's chakra coils and system are shot to hell, Raven almost lost his left arm, and Dog had to be put into a drug induced coma from trauma and blood loss. Jiraiya I want you to find every goddamn thing you can about the Ataksuki. Hideki you and your Anbu will begin a constant patroll of our borders, All jounin will begin to take over chunin duties. Genin will stop taking C ranks and Chunin on anything above C will be accompanied by either an Anbu or 2 Jounin. Jiraiya I also want you to find any other Jinchuriki keep tabs on any Ataksuki activity concerning them."

The two men bowed before the exited to begin their tasks. Sarutobi looked down his file of Village Shinobi that were imprisoned. His name fell upon his own son, and several Jounin. He sighed, eac h had a checkered background. The jounin helped in the attempted assassination of Naruto but they were extraordinary combatants. He shook his head before he stamped the paper. He handed it to his Anbu guard who nodded then returned quickly with the 7 in tow.

"Asuma you are reinstated as a chunin but you will be under close guard of Ino Yamanka. Go report for duty." Then Sarutobi's gaze fell upon the 6 jounin. "Hiro, Hito, Jugo you will be placed under the command of my grandson, Konoharmaru and his orders will be to execute you if he feels you aren't following orders and he doesn't apreciate your little stunt regarding Naruto. Then gaze fell upon the other 3. Arashi, Washi, and Arisaka you three will be placed with Shikamaru Nara. Again he will be given the same orders and he also disn't appreciate your stunt in fact I believe he was the one that killed 3 of your group. And if you get any ideas I am sure he would love a little combat for training." Then the three nodded then disappeared. Sarutobi then turned in his chair and stared towards the hospital and he exhaled his long held breath.

Tsuande wiped the sweat from her brow as she finished closing the cut along Lee's back. Shizune looked up from Naruto and sighed. Sakura stepped in and her hands glowed as she continued to attempt a rebuild of Naruto's Chakra system.

Sasuke looked up as the last three members of the team were wheeled into the room. Both Lee and Neji were awake but Naruto's eyes were still closed.

Kurenai walked through the gates returning from a sudden mission with Yuugao, Anko, Ino, Hanabi, Hayate, Yamato, and Iruka. The three boys stopped as a hawk swooped down. Then dropped three scrolls. They read then popped a soldier pill as Shikamaru, and 3 jounins jumped down. Ino and Hanabi both growled at the sight of the three Jounins. Hanabi stopped blaming Naruto for Hinata after she Neji told her how hard he fought to protect the two Hyuuga's.

Shikamru turned before shaking his head to the two jounin. "Ino, Hanabi, The Sandaime's orders. We need everyone we can use after the farte of the last misson. Check with the the Hospital and the team will fill you in. The Sandaime put a slew of new rules into effect after the shape of the Anbu team."

Both nodded then dismissed the remaining chunin before shun shining to the Hokage Tower.

"Hokage-sama."

"Ah Ino-chan. Hanabi-chan, rest up the jounin will be taking over chunin duties and patrolls as well as escorting chunins on missions due to a stronger enemy. It will be explained tomorrow at the meeting." THe two nodded again before going to the Hospital. Ino walked into the room and gasped as she saw Kiba's condition. Tubes covered his body as brusies and dried blood covered him like asecond skin. Then she saw Sasuke's hand, Neji's casts, Lee's stiches down his back and Naruto's unconscious form. Her eyes returned to Neji.

"What Happened?"

"The Atasuki, We barely beat the pair. Only because Lee used the gates." Ino began to shake as she drew closer to Kiba. She sat down next to Hana and Tsume and began to play with the small tuff of hair visible from his head cast.

Tenten and Kurenai walked through the door and reacted similar to Ino before Hanabi looked up as Konohamaru walked through. He smiled at her before his face returned to its downtrodden look as he looked at Naruto. The Fox masked Anbu practically rasied the boy. Then Tsunade entered the room and ushered everyone out of the room to deliever the news.

"Everyone except naruto and Kiba will be released soon. Kiba will be awoken from his coma soon due to his body's acceptence of the blood transfution, but Naruto however is in a bad condition. His chakra system is shot and Kyuubi's chakra is just trying to keep his coils from collapsing. We don't know when his chakra system will be repaired if ever. While it isn't life threatening, he might end his shinboi career.


	19. Chapter 19

Naruto groaned as his body protested to him sitting up. He studied the room to find it empty. He got up and started pulling out tubes and stood up. He went to the pile of clothes on a table outside the room and pulled on pants and a muscle shirt as he started to walk out of the room. He pulled open the door when he felt to pairs of eyes move to him. He saw Kurenai and Tsuande eyeing him as he stood.

"Naruto do me a favor quickly. Use Kage bunshin." He nodded and formed his hands into the all to familiar cross and put his chakra into the form his hands took. However nothing happened. He tried again but nothing happened. He looked up in fear.

"I…can't" Then he frantically started to do hand seals for every jutsu he knew but none were working. He tried to tap into Kyuubi's thoughts and tried to wake the fox but nothing. He looked up and suddenly felt empty. He backed away slowly before turning and running out of the hall and down the steps until he was in an alley adjacent to the hospital. He tried again in vain to manipulate chakra but failed. He felt tears fall from his eyes as he slumped to the wall before sliding down. He put his heads in his hand and cried.

Kurenai and Tsuande left the hospital and tried to track Naruto, but a chakra less Anbu that doesn't want to be found will never be found. Eventually Tsunade gave up and returned to the hospital but Kurenai kept going. She searched his apartment but found nothing. She checked the training field, the memorial stone the bars and even had Kiba check Anbu headquarters. She finally checked the last place she could think of.

Naruto sat on top of the Hokage monument looking down over Kohona. His tears had long since dried but his despair was as strong as ever. He looked at the village he could no longer protect and felt tears fall again. He reached up and undid the note in his headband. When he accepted it he swore an oath to protect Kohona to his death but how could he protect it without the ability to mold chakra. Ninjutsu and kenjutus were his specialties His kenjutsu style relied heavily on fuuton manipulation. He looked back as Kurenai crested the hill and smiled seeing him. He did not return the smile nor show any emotion at all. His gaze returned to the village and he remained silent.

"Naru-kun?" He remained silent and hiz gaze stayed. She walked slowly towards him. She drew even with him and turned to see the face and stare of a broken man. Her hand immediately went to his cheek but he shied away from her touch.

"Its over. My career, my life, my goal all gone ripped from me by two people." He stood up before he looked down once more at the headband in his hand. Then he threw it and turned away.

The headband fell and landed face down and Kurenai went to pick it up. The metal went through some of the fiercest battles Kohona's been in even through a great shinobi war even if it only lasted a few days. The cloth itself was worn and patched in many places. Blood and sweat permentatly mended with the fabric. She looked up from the polished steel engraved the the kanji for leaf and watched as the man she once knew walked away.

Naruto walked to his apartment and entered the door. He closed it turning around and frowned when he saw the three pictures. One of his genin team, Jiraiya standing above him as his ruffled Kiba's and Sasuke's hair. Then one of Team 13 right after it was formed the smiling faces of Kiba, Neji, Lee, Sasuke, with himself in the back smiling widest of all. Then the picture of his own genin team. Iruka, Kurenai, and Anko all looking at their new sensei in awe and envy. Then his gaze fell upon the last piece of evidence in his apartment he was a nijnja. The door locked with seals. He turned away and walked into his bedroom. He went into the closet in search of normal civilian clothes. What he found though was a box containing his old chunin vest and a note on the inside.

_Never Give Up _was inscribed across the paper. He laughed at his own line of bull.

"That's before I lost my ability to wield chakra. Now I'm useless to the village as anything but a civilian." Then he threw the box and the note into the garbage before he returned to his bedroom and laid down. He willed his body to sleep but it refused to obey so he stared at his ceiling until sleep took its hold.

Sasuke looked over to Kurenai as she was on the verge of tears explaining what had happened. When Neji and Lee heard this the three shot up and jumped through the open window heading straight to his apartment. Sasuke kicked down the door and Naruto looked up.

The three were shocked at his expression. His gaze screamed the fact he had given up. Neji felt his blood begin to boil. After a few seconds more of the gaze he exploded. He ran up to Naruto and slammed his fist into his face.

"WHAT THE HELL UZUMAKI! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SPEECHES ABOUT BEIG HOKAGE AND THE OATHS YOU TOOK TO DEFEND KOHONA TO YOUR LAST BREATH! I AM PRETTY SURE YOUR STILL BREATHING!" Naruto said nothing instead he just stood up and wiped the blood from his face. Neji just got even angrier.

"WHAT ABOUT HINATA? DO YOU THINK SHE SACRIFICED HERSELF SO YOUR ASS COULD PUT AND CRY WHEN YOU GOT INJURIED? WHAT HAPPENED TO NARUTO UZUMAKI AKA THE ELEMENTAL FOX, ABLE TO MANIPULATE ALL THE ELEMENTS? WHAT HAPPENED FOX-TAICHOU WHO WOULD GLADLY FIGHT TO THE DEATH TO SAVE KOHONA?" Naruto still remained silent and Neji just looked away. "You disgust me, it should've been you to die instead of Hinata."

No one said anything as Neji stopped struggling against Sasuke and Kiba before turning and shouldering his way through.

Naruto watched as his three best friends walked through the door and he said nothing. Naruto walked over to his jounin flak jacket sensei flak jacket tossed off to the side. It had gathered a considerable amount of dust. Naruto blew the dust off and opened the vest pocket. He held the vest up and a picture of Hinata fluttered out of the opened pocket. Naruto dropped the vest and picked up the picture. It was Hinata with Naruto after the chunin exams. Naruto put down the picture and picked up his vest. Then he heard a muffled voice in his head. _'You can still fight so you will fight' _Naruto stared in the mirror and what stared back was scary. He looked over and saw the picture of Kurenai at his bedside after he fought Orochimaru and suddenly it struck him.

"They still need me. Kohona still needs me." Naruto zipped up the jounin vest and ran out to go find Lee.

Lee looked up as he heard his name being called. He looked up as Naruto appeared running up the path wearing his jounin flak jacket and his eyes back filled with determination.

"Lee I need you to help me train and master Taijutsu." Lee smiled as he yelled brightly to the heavens.

"YOSH! NARUTO-KUN YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTER NOW THAN EVER BEFORE! I WILL HELP YOU MASTER TAIJUTSU!"

Sasuke and Neji were with Kurenai telling her about Naruto's condition much to her displeasure when the three heard Lee's screamings about Naruto's youth. The three quickly ran to the origin of the screams to see Naruto standing in his jounin vest with a new look of determination on his face. Neji and Sasuke smiled while Kurenai ran toward him. He smiled as she tackled him and hugged him tightly. Then said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"If you ever go off the deep end again I will personally gut you like a fish then give you to Anko." Naruto smirked.

"I'm former Anbu you will have to do better than that." Then she smirked and whispered in his ear.

"_If you ever do it again, that is I'm done. I will leave your ass and never look back."_ Naruto gulped. Kurenai smiled to herself she would of course never do that.

Naruto stood up and turned to Lee. Lee smiled before he began his intense training regime.

After he finished training with Lee Naruto was called to the Hokage tower. He arrived and Tsuande quickly scanned him with a diagnostic jutsu and smiled.

"Naruto, Kyuubi is working his ass off to fix your chakra system the system is connected but its still vulnerable so still avoid any chakra use. But come back in one week and I will check it again. Don't go on any missions either and keep training to a lit minimum. Also if Kyuubi gives you the go ahead to use chakra consult me first."

Naruto nodded before exiting the tower. He was ecstatic he would regain the ability to mold chakra and he quickly began to run laps around Kohona in his excitement.


	20. Chapter 20

"**Kit your system is healed." **

Naruto jumped up and ran to the Hokage Tower. Tsuande checked him over before smiling.

"Where's your headband?"

"I..uh…dropped it on the Hokage Monument." Tsunade's veins popped into view in her forehead as she had to hod back the urge to punch Naruto through the wall.

"Until you have it you can't take missions." He nodded and ran to search the Hokage. After being unsuccessful, he figured Kurenai might have taken it but she was on a mission. He groaned at not being able to take missions befire he realized he could perfect his jutsus. Running hime he grabbed his ninjatos and his three pronged kunai.

**The Next Day**

Kurenai was walking by the Hokage Monument when she saw Naruto frantically looking along the bottom for something. She smiled as she pulled out his headband. It was polished and the cloth band replaced.

"Looking for this Naruto-kun?" His head raised and he smiled as he saw it. He walked over reaching for it when Kurenai hid it behind her back. He quickly caught on and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

Kurenai lost all control when he kissed her and she wrapped her arms around him and he quickly snatched his heandband from her hand and pulled back smiling.

"Naruto! That's not fair!" He smiled and tied on his headband. He grasped her hand and smiled.

"Kurenai remember what I told you as a genin?"

"That a ninja has to use every advantage they have." He nodded. Then he pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her waist before shunsining to her favorite restuarante. The two ninja walked through before sitting down at a table and Naruto quickly ordered dango and sake for them both.

He looked over with a serious look. "I believe I owe you quite the aplogy don't I?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Naruto you don't owe anyone an apology."

He shook his head and took her hand over the table. "Kurenai I'm sorry, you are the most important person in my life but I cut you out and I shouldn't have done that. You are the reason I fight. I used to fight for my village but now its for you. Villages rise and fall but my feelings for you don't. I'm sorry." She leaned over the table and pecked his lips.

"Naru-kun its okay." He smiled and then the food came to the table and Naruto poured two shots of chilled sake.

"Well since I'm pretty sure I'm kicked out of the Anbu and Tsunade won't be giving me any missions anytime soon because of my little lapse in my duties it seems I have a lot of free time." Kurenai sighed.

"I have a mission to Taki with Lee with Ino, Iruka, Hayate, Yamato, Shikamaru, and Chouji." He nodded.

"Well not everyone can take a break when I have a mental breakdown. When do you leave?"

"In an hour. I still have to pack though." Naruto turned to the waiter and handed him a large amount to pay for the bill then stood up and offered his hand to Kurenai.

The two walked to her apartment and began to pack. Naruto began to give her all the information he knew on Taki.

Then after a while he stopped talking. He picked picked up her ninjato he gave her and smiled at the care it was shown. He turned and handed her it.

She smiled and tied it around her shoulder then grabbed her bags before sealing them in a scroll. She placed the scroll in her chunin vest pocket. She tied on her kunai pouches and two kunai holsters. Naruto handed her a roll of exploding notes. She took them and put them in her holster. She stood up and hugged him.

"I'm gonna miss you Naruto." His arms encircled her before he pulled back.

"Just make sure you keep your eyes open. I trust Ino and Shikamaru but with the Ataksuki around." Then as almost an after thought he pulled out a three pronged kunai. "If you run into them throw this."

She smiled, "You finally perfected it?"

"Yeah I spent all day yesterday as well as my time with Lee trying to figure out what I was doing wrong and I did." She smiled and put the kunai in her pouch. Then she frowned slightly as she left him na dbegan to walk to the gates.

Naruto watched Kurenai go then turned and grabbed his Anbu gear and sealed it in a scroll. He reported in to Tsunade.

"Tsunade I have my headband."

"Good report over to Hiedeki-san, he wants to speak with you." Naruto nodded before he shunshined to the Anbu offices.

Walking in he stopped at the recpetion desk. He looked up as Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, and Lee stood with Hideki.

"Uzumaki in my office now."

Naruto followed Hideki into his office and noted how he slammed the door. Naruto gulped he was in for the ass chewing of the century.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING HERE NOW? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME BACK HERE AND ACT LIKE YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG? WJHAT IS THE OATH OF ANBU?"

"The oath of the Anbu is to protect Kohona until death and even after we protect it by taking as many of the enemy as we can with us."

"SO WHY DO THINK YOU ARE STILL EVEN IN THE ANBU? KNOWING YOU, YOU HAVE ALL YOUR GEAR IN A SCROLL IN YOUR POCKET JUST WAITING FOR ME TO SAY YOU CAN REASSUME YOUR POSITION AS TEAM LEADER FOR TEAM 13, WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING YOU CAN'T. IN FACT I'M PLACING YOU ON DESK DUTY FOR THE NEXT 6 MONTHS, NO MISSIONS AND TSUNADE HAS ALREADY AGREED. THE ONLY WAY YOUR GONNA GET OUT OF THIS BUILDING IN A MISSION IS IF KOHONA IF INVADED OR EVERY OTHER ANBU IS DEAD OR OTHERWISE PREDISPOSED, AND EVEN THEN I'LL SOONER TAKE THE MISSION WITH DANZOU THAN LET YOU HAVE IT. NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE AND TELL MIKITO TO SHOW YOU TO YOUR DESK. NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE." Naruto stood up and walked out of the office. He stopped at the door and bowed to his supieror before closing the door behind him. He walked over to Mikito and forced a smile.

"Hideki-san told me that you could show me to my desk?"

"Yes right this way Naruto."

Sasuke sat with Lee, Kiba, Neji and Shino. Shino was filling in the vacant spot in team 13. Hideki looked over his new team and shook his head.

"Uchiha your in command of the team, and under no circumstances do you bring Uzumaki with you. He is on suspension from the team until I say so. And don't think of going to the Hokage she already agreed." Sasuke nodded and stood up as Hideki handed them a mission scroll. The group nodded before disappearing from view as they went to take the mission.

Hideki looked out of his office window to the Hokage monument, his eyes stopping on the Yondaime. _Minato what would you say about your son now?_

Naruto sat in his chair as he read over the mission reports. He filed them as failed or success then handed the boxes to Mikito as she walked by with the scroll cart. She handed Naruto three more boxes full of unfiled mission scrolls casuing naruto to groan.

After 6 hours of gruling paper work Hideki announced everyone could leave for the night and Naruto stood up. He took a step towards the door when Hideki stopped him. "Uzumaki the Hokage wants to see you." Naruto nodded. He shunshined to the Hokage tower and stepped into Tsunade offices as she handed hi a scroll. Opening it it he was shocked.

_Naruto-san,_

_We have hear dof your attack at the hands of Ataksuki and Nibi vessel and I have a plan. We will gather all the jinchuurikis and bring the war to them. My brother the Raikage has already pledged the support of Kumo and Gaara has pledged the support of Suna. I'm sure if you agree Tsunade will pledge the support of Kohona. We also have already tracked down the three, four , five, six, and seven each of them have agreed and joined. If you agree meet at the Uzugakure's ruins. _

_-B_

Naruto rolled the scroll and put in his kunai pouch. "When do I leave?"


	21. Chapter 21

Naruto closed his eyes and laid back in the onsen. He was mulling over the letter in his head. 'Kami I wish Kurenai-chan was here. She would know what to do.' He stood up from the water and dried himself and stepped out and quickly got dressed. He walked towards the head quarters hoping Hiedeki would still be there.

Hiedeki sat at his desk as he wrote a report about the three new inductees into the division. He looked up as he heard someone knock against the glass window in his door. "Enter." THe door opened revealing Naruto.

"what is it?"

"If you found a way to take down a powerful enemy where even the weakest members destroyed your best Anbu team you would do it even if it meant becoming an enemy to that which you tried so hard to protect?"

"Naruto when an Anbu takes his mask he makes a solemn obligation not to the Hokage, or the council or even the civilians, he makes a pledge to the village itself. Yes we serve the Hokage, the council and the people of the village but we serve them through the village. If an enemy wishes to do harm to the village, it is the job of an Anbu to defend the village no matter what he has to do."

Naruto nodded then turned and exited the office. As he passed his desk he placed his mask on it. He remembered Tsunade's answer to the letter.

"_Naruto we don't know if it is a trap set by the Ataksuki. You are forbidden to go. We will take the Ataksuki down someother way." _Naruto made up his mind. He walked out of the village gates packed ready to move towards Kumo to meet his new allies. As he passed through the gates he pulled out a kunai and drug the tip through the headband.

Tsunade woke up to Shizune frantically beating the door. "Tsunade-sama open up Naruto has abandoned the village!" Tsunade's eyes went wide and she ripped the door from its hinges.

"Who confirmed it?"

"Hideki-san saw his mask left on the desk and Izumo watched Naruto leave through the gates then slash his headband." Tsunade closed her eyes as tears threated to fall. "Get me any available Anbu and jounins."

Team 13 no sooner passed through the gates when a chunin sent them straight to Tsunade.

They entered and saw several jounin and team 17. The three groups nodded to one another before Tsuande stepped into the office. "You are all being sent on a S-rank mission. Naruto Uzumaki has deserted Kohona. You are to track him and bring him back to the village. If he resists…" She placed her head in her hands as a sob racked her body. After a few seconds she wiped the tears and lifted her head.

"If Uzumaki resists, kill him." All in the room solemnly nodded. Then the two Anbu teams disappeared out the window as the jounins followed closely behind. As the teams reached the gate they were greeted by three Root agents. They nodded and the four teams took off after Naruto with Kiba leading.

Naruto dove head first into a large lake and swam across it then as he got out he continued to sprint. Ever couple of miles he would make a few shadow clones and drop a stink bomb then send each clone a different way. And every water body he say he would swim through. He had no doubt an Inuzuka would be called in to track him.

As he continued on he reached the border of the Land of Fire and without a backwords glance he continued through and stopped. Looking back he felt a wave of nogalstalita as the memories of Kohona flooded his mind. He pushed them back then reached up and untied his headband. He hung it on a tree then continued towards Kumo.

Kiba cursed as they stopped. "Another goddamn Shadow clone trail. Shit!" He turned and lead them back to the fork in the trail then continued on as they headed closer to the border. He stopped at the edge of a lake and sniffed. "He went through here. Its gonna be hell to pick up the trail again." Then Kiba ran across the lake sniffing the air. He caught a glimpse hint of a fox and followed it. After several more miles they reached the border and noticed a headband hanging from the tree.

"Shit. We can't go into Kumo after him, it will be seen as an act of war." The group stopped as Sasuke turned.

"This is it. We can't follow him without starting a war."

Naruto stopped as he reached the large mountain that housed Kumo. As he stepped through the gate way a squad of Anbu dropped in front of him. "Uzumaki-san, the Raikage is expecting you. Please follow us." The four Anbu jumped to the roofs and lead the way towards the Raikage Tower.

A and his jinchuuriki brother B sat with the Godaime Kazekage, Gaara. Off to the side was the other jinchuriki most of whom were missing ninja and quickly acceted into the ranks of Kumo. The two kages were deep in discussion about a possible way to track the criminal organization of the Ataksuki when a knock rang out through the room.

"Enter." the door opened to reveal four masked Anbu and one blond haired jounin in the standard Anbu attire.

"Raikage-sama Uzumaki Naruto as requested." The four Anbu bowed deeply as they exited the room. The door shut behind them and everyone in the room gave Naruto a quick glance over.

The kazekage rose from his seat and quickly embraced his brother. Then the raikage broke the silence.

"Judgind by the lack of a headband, Kohona did not accept the alliance?"

"No and I am most likely in the Bingo books by now."

"Well then I A, Raikage of Kumogakure no Sato offer you a place in my shinobi corp with the rank of Anbu captain with command of one half of the assembled counter force. Do you accept?"

"Hai Raikage-sama." Then the Raikage nodded and threw Naruto a new headband and an Anbu mask. On the mask was a snarling face of a fox. It had the kanji for death in the top left corner of the mask and the mask itself was black with an orange fox and the kanji was blood red. Naruto bowed to his new kage then rose as the group began to formulate a plan.

Kurenai, Iruka, Ino, Hayate, Yamato, Shikamaru and Chouji when the jounin were immediately called to the Hoakge tower. The three jounin dismissed the chunin who all went to get some food. On the way a very frantic Anko crashed into Yamato and stood up. "GUYS NARUTO-SENSEI ABANDONED THE VILLAGE!" Kurenai and Iruka laughed at this before Anko pulled out the freshly minted Bingo book every chunin was issued.

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Blood type: O-_

_Jutsu:S_

_Kenjutsu:S _

_Taijutsu: A_

_Genjutsu:B_

_Uzumaki is a former Anbu captain last seen heading to Kumo. If seen engage in large group. Is suspected to be of Sannin level. Threat level is S rank. Kill on sight._

Kurenai felt her knees grow shaky and collapsed only to be caught by Iruka. She felt her heart break but then before the tears fell she forced her emotions behind a door buried deep in her being.

Anko closed the book as Kakashi walked to the group. Much to their surprise he wore a dark green jounin flak jacket. "I too kthe exam this morning I didn't tell you guys so if I failed only I would know I did. So I assume you saw the new entry to the Bingo Book?"

"Hai."

"Its very bad if he has a grudge against Kohona. The only person that could beat him except being a Hokage would be Itachi Uchiha who ironically also abandoned the village."

Everyone nodded grimly before Sasuke, Neji, and Kiba walked past. The three stopped at the group and nodded towards them.

"From now on no one is permitted to speak of Uzumaki." The chunnin nodded gagging from the killer intent the Anbu jounins let off before they left.

"So lets go grab some food."

Naruto followed the Raikage as he showed him to his new home. As the pair entered the rich district the Raiakge turned to a medium sized house. "This is your new home."

"Hai Raikage-sama." The raikage smiled then walked past before stopping. "Naruto, did you leave anyone behind in Kohona?"

The blond jounin froze. "Yes. But I'm sure by now she has completely changed her views and feelings towards me. Good night Raikage-sama I will see you tomorrow morning for the tour."

The raikage nodded then left the blond to his own devices.

Naruto entered the house and walked into the bedroom. He removed his headband aand pulled out a familiar cloth mask. 'Well Kyuubi I guess we will have to become a shadow now.'

"**Hai kit. This was the necessary thing to do to prevent the destruction of Konoha. To bad about Kure-chan though."**

'Its fine. It is probably this way she is out of danger.' Then the blond pulled up the cloth mask obscuring his whisker marks.

'I wonder what tou-san or kaa-san would say if they knew I abandoned the village.'

Naruto woke up the next morning and quickly got dressed. He grabbed his gear and adjusted his ninjatos and his trench knives then strapped on two kunai pouches and grabbed extra exploding tags. Today would be the day he would receive a tour of the vilalge and then he would start taking missions with his new team. Gaara, Yugito, and Roshi. Naruto smiled his team was strong centered towards comabt. The one, two, and 5 tails lead by the nine tails.

Naruto stopped as he reached the tower. He bowed to the Raikage and the two began their tour. After the tour Naruto meet Gaara, Yugito, and Roshi. The three waved to him and he waved back.

Yugito, was blonde like him but had a stormy gray eye color with an inviting smile that could rival his own battle face when it needed to. She was his hieght with ample breasts that weren't to big but were by no means small. Gaara was no longer in his Kage robs and instead in anbu attire over his normal sand armor. He nodded. He just like Naruto had a emotionless face. Gaara's eyes occasionally would glance over to Yugito and then back to front. Roshi was probably the most oposite of them all. He was exactly like Naruto in his academy days. He wore a large grin and a normal anbu uniform. He was originally from the village of Kiri but abandoned it after Zabuza refused to let him join the alliance. Roshi was a skilled swordsmen trained under Zabuza's tutelage himself and served on the Mist's 7 after Kisame abandoned the village.

Naruto turned from his team and the four walked towards the Raikage tower as a light drizzle began to fall.

The four anbu charged through the rain as they exited Kumo on a mission. There mission was a simple one. They where to follow up on a sighting of an Ataksuki team scouring the border between Kumo and Konoha.

The four quicky arrived to see a raven, an eagle, a turtle, a dog, and a beetle mask standing on the border.

Naruto stepped forward. "We are here to investigate the sighting of ataksuki. Will Konoha allow the us to enter?"

"Hai but you will be under our supervision."

The four nodded then crossed the border. The found the area relatively easy since it was devastated and littered with the bodies of four chunin and a jounin who tried to engage the pair.

Naruto bent down to the jounin and rolled him over. The man was killed by a large sword slash. "Wolf, do you smell fish?"

Wolf rased his head and sniffed. "Hai but its coming off the body. Does this mean…"

"Hai mission complete. I assume since Kisame was here that Itachi was as well. We need to report this to the Raikage." The four Kumo Anbu stood up then retreated across the border and began their journeyt back to Kumo.

"Raven-san was that…"

"Hai beetle that was our former captain. We need to report to the Hokage he has received asylum in kumo."

"Hai Raven-taichou."


	22. Chapter 22

Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Shino and Kiba stood in front of the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade of the Senju clan, as they informed her of the news retaining to their former Anbu captain. "Tsuande-sama, Uzumaki has received Asylum in Kumogakure no Sato and is a captain of an four man Anbu cell. They did a quick investigation in our borders on the bodies and then left the area back to Kumo. The team seemed off as well as extremely powerful. They were saying something about the Ataksuki before Naruto ordered them to return across the border. Hokage-sama, how is Kurenai-san handling this?"

"She signed up for the jounin test next month and is currently the foremost expert on genjutsu. Naruto really made sure his team was well rounded and that counts for something. I think she wants to be the one to bring him back, but if you are referring to the possibility of her leaving the village to be with Naruto, she won't, she actually has been very hostile towards anything to do with the Uzumaki."

The five Anbu nodded before bowing then poofing out of the room. Tsunade shook her head and pulled out a sake bottle. Ever since Naruto left she had a constant migrane as well as a feeling of emptyness.

**In Kumogakure**

Naruto, Yugito, Gaara, and Roshi ran through the city. They stopped at the Raikage tower and jumped to he balcony and bowed. Naruto rose.

"Raikage-sama. It was Ataksuki, judging from the slash across the jounin's chest it was Kisame and Itachi. Also Konoha knows of my residence in Kumo now. " The raikage nodded. Gaara shuddered for a second his eyes going wide.

"Raikage-sama. A mind walker from Suna has informed me of a spotting in Suna's borders. I must go." Naruto stood up and ran after his friend as the Raikage nodded to Roshi and Yugito who both sprinted to catch up.

The teammates were running as fast as the demon chakra would allow them. After a day and a half of non-stop traveling they arrived at the gates to Suna. Temari and Kankuro stood at the gates with a team of Anbu ready to repel an attack. Once they saw Gaara's face as well as Narutos they relaxed. However before they could talk. Naruto tackled the group to the ground as a large scorpion like tail shot over their heads. Gaara's sand shot up into the sky as a large clay bird fell towards the village. Naruto turned to Gaara and nodded. "Yugito, Roshi, you two take Sasori with Kankuro and half the Anbu team. Temari you and the other half of the team are with me and Gaara. But everyone beware if Yugito, Roshi, Gaara, or I say to run do so right away without argument."

Everyone nodded while Gaara, and Temari flew up. Gaara on his sand, Temari on her fan. Naruto ran up the arm of sand shielding Suna from the exploding clay birds.

As he crested the form of the sand he was greeted by a large clay tiger charging him. Naruto dove to the side as a sand spike impailed the tiger. Naruto immediately began to scan the area for any sign of Diedara, the mad bomber of Iwa. His eyes fell of a bird hovering high above the battle obsurced from Gaara and Temari's view by smoke from the explosions.

Naruto summonded two clone that launched him skywards towards the bird. As Naruto neared the bird, Diedara smirked then launched several small birds of clay towards him that exploded in his face. Naruto summonded two more clones that launched him over the birds and he formed a rasengan in his hand. As he began to fall, he turned and extended his arm towards the bomber.

Diedara smirked again as he easily dodged the rasengan and snapped the extended arm at the joint only for it to burst into smoke. He turned just as a rasengan tore through the rear of his bird causing the creature to explode. The explosions caused all fights to pause as everyone looked up to see two figures shoot from the cloud of smoke. They met in air and one launched the other back. The two smashed into the ground and continued to fight. Naruto blocked a left hook retaliating with a right. He jumped back as an explosive bird burst in his face temporary blinding him. He grunted as a fist slammed into his stomach. The fist forced his vision to clear and Naruto blocked a kunai aimed at his head. Naruto dove to the side his hands running through hand seals before he stopped on the tiger seal. "Katon:Endan" Dozens of flame bullets shot towards the blond ataksuki who quickly retaliated with a large clay shield. When he lowered his shield though Naruto was gone. He screamed as a sword cut through his arm just below the elbow.

A husky voice whispered in his ear. "Lets see your art without your hands ne?" Diedaria barley moved his hand in time as another sword slashed. He looked around and spotted Naruto two swords drawn. Then the blond burst into smoke.

Diedaria jerked agony oin his face as a rasengan drilled through his chest. "Kage bushin Daibakuha" The clone exploded with Diedaria. Naruto stood swords still drawn and waited. He looked down as Diedara's eye piece skitterd across the sand. It stopped at his foot and Naruto looked as the smoke cleared showing the mangled corpse of Diedaria. Naruto turned to see Gaara, Kankuro and Temari with Yuugito, Roshi, and Baki finishing off Sasori. The Cloud and Sand ninja met in the middle. Naruto looked over the village to see many faces looking up to him with awe. Gaara, Yugito, Temari, Baki, Kankuro, and Roshi went to the Kazekage Tower.

Kurenai, Anko, Iruka, Yamato, Hana and Kakashi, were running behind Neji as he lead them to help Suna repel the Ataksuki. They ran through the gates and went to the tower.

"Gaara what do you mean you're stepping down as Kazekage?" Gaara smiled. "Baki-sensei, I can't run the village and hunt down the greatest threat to them. Its not like I won't be coming back, but there will be years before I'm back. So until I return I want you to Kankuro to be Kazekage, and you to be the advisor. Temari, you will take command of the forces, as well as lead the diplomats. I will be our diplomat to Kumo." The three Suna nodded before Gaara looked over as his best friend pulled off his own mask.

"God how do Suna Anbu do it Gaara?"

Temari's eyes lit up. "Naruto is that you?" The blond shot up and jumped into Naruto wrapping her arms around him.

"Yeah Temari, I would have said hi sooner but you know how the red clouds are." Just then Yugito ran in to the room. She went to secure the corpses as Naruto and Gaara met with the Suna ninja. Roshi looked over from his position guarding the door as she threw two silver rings onto the table. Each one had the signature red cloud but seals covered them.

Naruto eye's furrowed and he quickly bit his thumb. He flashed through hand seals then slammed his hands on the ground. "Summoning jutsu." Suddenly Gamakichi smiled up. Naruto smiled and threw him a candy.

"Gamakichi, I need you to take these to Jiraiya to study."

"Aye aye Boss. Also just to let you know, Konoha is not happy about you leaving."

"I figured, Danzo pissed he lost Konoha's ace?"

"No mostly your old genins. Well I'll be going see you boss." Then the small toad burst in smoke.

Everyone turned to him and he said nothing. There was a knock on the door and Naruto quickly replaced his mask before looking to Kankuro and Baki who shrugged their shoulders. Naruto's hand fell to the hilt of his ninjato as Roshi opened the door.

Neji, Kakashi, and the chunin entered the room. They all bowed. "Kazekage-sama, we are here to help with your Ataksuki problem." Kankuro eyed Naruto as he turned from the group. His hand still firmly grasping the hilt, his knuckles white from the force.

Kankuro stood up. "Thank you but htat won't be necessary. Kumo's Anbu team here helped us and we have defeated the enemy. We have sent rings to Jiraiya-sama for further study."

The Konoha ninja rose and nodded. Iruka, Anko, Kurenai, and Neji eyed Naruto in then back corner. Neji jumped forward towards the blond who dodged and grabbed his arm and pinned him to the desk.

"Naruto release me at once!" The chunin and Kakashi were about to intervene when a tendrail of sand boundKakashi and Yugito, Baki, Temari, and Roshi each grabbed a chunin.

Naruto picked up Neji from the desk and threw him away towards the door.

Kurenai caught a glimpse of blue eyes beneath his mask and felt her anger rise.

"Traitor! Your lucky your in Suna. You are no worse than Itachi Uchiha you bastard! I HATE YOU!" Naruto forced his tears back and keeping a level voice turned.

"Konoha-san it is most unwise to insult a ninja who is quite capable of taqking down your captain. Konoha is built by blood line holders, for bloodline holders. Kumogakure is only for the strong who made themselves strong." Naruto turned his back to them.

Kurenai desperately wanted to hurt him like he hurt her with his abandonment of the village. "Does Kumogakure accept demons to? Had I known until recently I would have never been with you." Naruto stopped then turned around.

"Yes infact none of my teammates or myself appreciate that word." Kurenai turned as Roshi, and Yugito had fire in their eyes and Gaara's sand began to rotate. "Tea mlets move. We need to report to the Raikage."

Kurenai and the Konoha ninja were dropped as Naruto, Gaara, Yugito, and Roshi filed out of the room. Naruto stopped in the door looking back.

"And Kurenai, I would like the ring I had hidden in my weapons room back." Kurenai reached into her pocket and threw it to him. Then he pulled out the locket she gave him for his birthday and dropped it on the ground. "Kazekage-sama, Temari-san, Konoha shinobi." Then without another word he disappeared from sight.

Yugito, Roshi, and Gaara stood waiting at the gates for Naruto. The looked up as he approached. They began to head home when Roshi spoke up.

"So that was Kurenai? She seems like a bitch, no offense, Naruto, but you can do so much better."

"She used to be different, I thought she was different but I guess everyone in Konoha is the same. Kumo is different, better for us."

The group remained silent as Naruto's tone suggested he didn't want to talk.

Neji, Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Iruka, and Yamato journeyed back to Konoha. Neji, Kakashi and Yamato were up front with Iruka while Kurenai kept staring at the locket she gave Naruto. Inside was a picture of her and him smiling and happy. Now they two were in different villages and it seemed war might come. Danzo was slowly stealing power from the Hokage as well as the council. In more ways then one, the lose of Naruto was a massive blow to the village and moral.

Naruto held Danzo in check as well as kept moral up. She remembered the failed invasion where he single handedly took on an army and won. When people heard of his exploits in beating an unbeatable force, as well as Orochimaru and his super soldiers they were proud and fearless just as he was. Now their light was gone and the Will of Fire was slowly dying with no one to rekindle the flames.


	23. Chapter 23

"Yoshi Kimimaru, you are hereby sentenced to death for treason." The Root agent stepped forward and without hesitation slashed through the man's head. Shikamaru was being held back as his mom's brother was falsely accused and executed before his very eyes. He pulled out of Ino's grasp and walked away from the village square.

Sasuke stood on a rooftop over looking the square and silently watched the execution. This was just another sign that Danzo waqs quickly gaining power. Hideki as well as the shinobi council and Tsuande were preparing for the worst. Danzo was a thorn in Konoha's side since Sarutobi's time. Sasuke turned and leap from the building towards Anbu head quarters to present his report.

Danzo stood and watched the last Uchiha jump away. He laughed to himself as his plan began to come together. Ever since Naruto left the village no one stood in his way as he used his influence over the civilian council to set his plans in motion. He looked over to his most trusted ROOT agent. "Sai, I want you to watch team 13. If they become a problem you have my permission to remove them.

"Hai Danzo-san." Sai jumped away without another word to begin his survelliance.

Tsuande stood in the Anbu headquarters with the rest of team 13 and the clan heads as well as the active Anbu as well as several of the jounins. While the majority of the ninja outside of special forces supported Danzo the strongest supported the rightful Hokage. Tsuande feared soon she would lose the tital of Hokage to Danzo. She looked up as Sasuke entered the room.

"Hokage-sama, he was executed. Danzo needs to be stopped. But how do we do it?"

"Knowing Danzo he will have an ace up his sleeve. We can counter Root, but I fear he may make an alliance with another village and attack us. We can't bring anyother villages into this manner or they might exploit our rift and take the village."

Naruto stood in front of the Raikage as he delivered his report. He looked over to his team and smiled. "Raikage-san, could we take a few days off to celebrate a mission well done? Bee has been itching for a mission lately."

The Raikage smiled. "Of course you guys can. Just remain in the vilalge you will still be on reserve.

Sasuke, and Neji followed the Root agent home before dropping from the tree into the shadow of the building. Sasuke quickly and silently drew a trench knife and slashed the man's throat then grabbed the body. After confirming the target he sealed the mask in a scroll and then burned the body with a katon jutsu. "Falcon, I fear the worse is coming."

"Hai, I do to Raven." the two anbu silently disappeared back into the shadows to report their kill to the Hokage and Anbu director.

Recently Danzo found a clause that stated if a majority of the council found the Hokage to be unsatisfactory to the need of the village the council could pick a new kage. And he had been trying to by support from some of the weaker clans and executing minor clan heads if they disagreed.

The next morning Tsuande reported to the tower to see the councilors all gathered. The civilains and the weaker clan heads all smiling while the stronger and loyal clans grimaced.

"Tsuande of the Senju, I Danzou Elder of the Konoha council find you unfit to rule over the Hidden Village of the Leaf. Do any other support me in my claim. All the civilans hands went up as well as the weaker and minor clan heads. Tsuande shook her head in a furry and turned and stormed away as Danzou turned to the council. "I nominate myself to ascend to the postion of Hokage. Do any accept my nomination." Again all his supporters' hands went up and Danzo smirked as he sat in the chair. He summoned the four Anbu guards and dismissed them from their duties replacing them with his own root agents.

"Sai."

A root agent separated himself from the group as the councilors filed out of the room. "Round up and execute all Anbu as well as any ninja who supports Tsuande."

"Hai Hoakge-san." Then Sai disappeared in smoke.

Tsuande sat with Hideki as the two planned for the defense of their supporters. Suddenly a wounded Anbu stormed into the room. "The bastard sent Root to destroy us. We are holding them but we are loosing a lot of men. Tsuande cursed as she geared up and Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Kiba, and Lee all sprinted out towards the battlefield. Hideki quickly wrote a letter to his best friend.

_A,_

_Konoha has rejected Tsuande as the Kage and reinstated Danzo. You are my longest and most trusted friend. We need help, and Knowig Danzo he will attack you and Suna next to take out our allies first. Send reinforcement please._

_-Hideki _

After attaching the letter to the hawks foot, Hideki pulled on his ferocious tiger mask and ran into the battle with his troops.

Naruto and his team were sitting enjoying the some sake when a chunin burst in. "All shinobi report to the tower right away!" The four swore then shot up sprinting to the tower.

A stood in armor instead of the robes of his occupation and addressed his entire shinobi corp.

"Konoha has been attacked from within by a secret force. While we had our differences with Konoha, my own mother was from their and my own wife was as well. My oldest friend resides their. We will go and destroy this enemy and help rebuild Konoha because we Kumo shinobi are the ones that do the right thing always. A man who abandons his friends is trash and I am not trash. Anbu teams Oni and Eagle report.

The four jinchuurikis and four former missing ninjas stood front and center. "Your job will be to extract the remaining supporters of Tsunade. We will not let Danzo get his grubby hands on the true Hokage of Konoha. Get moving."

The 8 ninja took off at a dead sprint to reach the village.

Sasuke looked up from his position as Kiba tackled another root agent from over his head and stabbed into the man's throat before launching the same kunai at another root agent who dodged it. He failed to notice the shuriken that followed the kunai and impailed him through the eye socket. Kiba turned as Neji slammed a jyuuken strike into a jounin's chest. Shino jumped in front of Neji and released his bugs onto the crowd. Sasuke turned as he saw the Nara, Aburame, Yamanaka, Matarashi, Akimichi, Inuzuka, and the Hyuuga clans join te fight. Sasuke turned back just as a root agent appeared and slashed his sword diagonally.

Naruto, Yugito, Gaara, and Roshi quickly left the second Anbu team behind. Naruto turned to the leader as he stopped to catch up.

"Hiro, you won't be able to keep up, we are chanelling our tenants chakra. We will go into the village and hold the enemy off. When you arrive you will lead them out of harms way then my team and I will cripple the force and rendevous with you at the border."

"Alright. Stay safe Naruto, my mother insists you return for dinner with us."

Naruto smiled under his mask. "I promise man, besides your mom's cooking rivals Teuchi's." Then Team Oni left as they quickly crossed over the horizon and fell from Team Eagle.

Naruto, Yugito, Roshi and Gaara, froze as they stared at the smoke pouring from the village. Naruto snapped from his stupor and drew his swords as 8 Root agents rose from the shadows around them.

"No visitors are allowed here at this time, Lord Danzo's orders as Hoakg…" The man never finished as a sword slashed through his head cutting his jaw in two.

The other 7 immediately retaliated but were quickly dispatched. And Team Oni continued through the gates of Konoha follwing the sounds of battle to the clan district of Konoha.

Sasuke blocked the sword with a kunai receiving a deep gash in his thigh. The group had been fighting the majority of the day and long since ran out of chakra for jutsus and were relying on soldier pills just to use hand to hand. Sasuke groaned as his blood continued to pour from the wound while Kiba and Akamaru began to tear through the root agents. Neji drew his ninjato as he conserved chakra from his clan taijutsu. His byuakagan was longh since deactivated. Sasuke looked over to Shino who was kneeling on the ground panting. Lee was the only one unaffected by fatigue really. He and his prized student Gai were tearing through the enemy ranks. However whenever a root agent fell, another filled the hole. The group froze when four massive chakra signatures washed over them. Each bringing a sense of forboding as well as hope. Suddenly the cry of a jutsu was heard from the rear of the battle zone. A large blue wind shuriken cut a large swath through the enemy ranks. Then exploded flattening a large gap in the ranks. The group looked wide eyed as sand spike rained from the sky, as a large ball of lava splashed into the enemy causing Danzo's fearless Root to scream in fear and pain as the molten rock melted their bones, skin and muscles into one large mush. The agents were on guard as a blond woman with blue cat like claws of chakra cut through the enemy. She was followed by a large Two tail monkey, and a large One tail Racoon. Then a 2 tailed fox follwed. Each easily destroyed the rank of Root Anbu forcing them to break the attack and retreat. After the enemy retreated, the four mysterious beings lost their animal like cloaks and revealed four Kumo Anbu each standing arms crossed as one stepped forward.

"We are an advanced team from Kumogakure, We are here to destroy Danzo's forces as well as help Tsuande regain her right as Hoakge."

Sasuke and the other shinobi in attendence were on guard. Then Sasuke stepped forward. "We require no help from a traitor Naruto."

Naruto chuckled behind his mask. "Ah the old Uchiha pride. Well Uchiha-san, it seems like you and your team are out of commision. And I have a personal misson against Danzo pending Tsunade's approval so bring us there." Sasuke turned glaring as he and the remaining shinobi lead him to the resistance's Headqarters.

Tsunade, Shikaku, Shikamaru, and Hideki looked up as Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Lee, and Shino escorted in four Kumo Anbu. Kurenai, Iruka, Anko, Yugito, Kakashi, Yamato and Kakashi all were ready to attack on a moments notice but Tsuande waved them down.

"I assume A sent you Naruto?"

"Hai Hiedeki-san, we are to assassinate Danzo then escort you all to Kumo where with the help of Suna and Kumo you will retake your village."

Tsunade looked shocked. "What about the Ataksuki?"

"Raikage-san has put his best Anbu team after my own on the mission to hunt the pairs while we escort you to the village. Raikage-san will discuss it with you. But do we have clearance for this mission?"

"Yes bring me that bastards head. But my only request Naruto is you do it as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, not Kumo's Elemental Fox."

"Hai Hoakge-sama. Roshi, you have command of the team until I return. Do what Tsunade asks." With that he handed his mask to the Roshi who accepted it. Naruto then turned to his former students offering a demonic grin.

"This is how you compete the mission." Then he disappeared in a burst of smoke.

Kurenai was wide eyed. She never saw him like that even on the mission. But that smile still got to her as her knees were shaky. Iruka and Anko were in shock at seeing their sensei again.

Naruto stood in the shadow outside the Hokage Tower. He smirked to himself as he saw the old fool standing on a balcony in the hat of office. He sprinted from the shadow to the tower slinking into its shadow as he began to climb the tower.

After several tense minutes Naruto swung his legs over the balcony and pressed him self to the side of the door. He counted down from three then burst the door open in a shower of glass throwing a flash bang in. Ducking back out Naruto shielded his eyes before going back in. He quickly killed the guards but found the desk empty. He turned as Danzo stood clapping. "So good to see you Naruto. To bad that you failed in your misson to no doubt assassinate me. This room is wired with explosive seals with a delayed reaction. The flash bang you threw activated it and now I will finish it. Say hello to your mother in father for me in the after life. Kage Bushin Diabakuha." The clone explosion launched Naruto back a few feet into the wall then the exploding seals activated.

Across the village Tsuande and her staff looked at the tower as it exploded. "NARUTO!"


	24. Chapter 24

Danzo's eye shot open as the memories of the clone flooded his mind before he smiled. He killed the thorn in his side ever since the Tsunade became Hokage. He turned then stared as smoke pillars began to rise further inside the clan districts.

Roshi cursed as a kunai slashed his shoulder. Holding his hand to it he quickly healed it before flashing through hand seals then exhaling a large group of fireballs that began to exploded as they impacted the root agents. He narrowly dodged a sword swipe as Sasuke dive in and stabbed through the root's chest. Roshi glanced over to Yugito and Gaara. Gaara was laughing maniacally as he ruthlessly killed the root with his sand. Yugtio wasn't much better as she tore through them with her youki laced hands. Suddenly a large explosion drew everyones attention as Naruto jumped down next to them. "Tatical retreat a large Root force is coming towards the area through the alley way. Start leading the group back towards Kumo and link up with team Team Eagle. Go I have unfinished business with Danzo." The other three Kumo Anbu nodded before beginning to order the group. Several dozen loyal Anbu departed to hoild the alleys as the clans eventually conceded to the orders issued by the Kumo Anbu. Three pairs of eyes in particular watched the fading back of the Fox masked Anbu from Kumo.

Naruto stopped on top of the Hokage monument. 'Kyubi, I need your help."

"**Alright kit, we finally get to kill that shitstain?"**

"Hai. I need you to locate his chakra for me."

"**Not a problem.**" After a few seconds Naruto felt a slight pain in his head as Kyubi over took his sense of smell before stating his finidngs.

"**Shitstain is heading towards the main gates. I sense a pair of high level shinobi waiting outside.**"

"That bastard. Kyubi, I need as much chakra as possible, he plans on letting the Ataksuki kill me then the other three, while he takes the village. We have to assassinate him quick then run."

"**I have this one kit. Us foxes are know for our cunning and stealth.**"

Naruto smiled as Kyubi outlined the plan then smiled. He pulled out the hiarshin kunai then summoned clones.

Danzo was running as he slashed through the occasional Anbu or standard jounin. He stopped however, when a normal sized red three pronged kunai landed at his feet. A note fluttered the bottom loop of the kunai. _Look up shitstain_

Danzo's eyes turned skyward a split second before a sword stabbed into his gut. He looked down smirking before the blood runing from his chest turned to ink. "You fail again Uzumaki. Your lossing your touch in Kumo." Danzo burst into an ink puddle as the real one placed a kunai against Naruto's neck.

Naruto spoke so softly Danzo couldn't make out the words but suddenly the area was covered in mist and kunai sped in from all sides. Danzo slashed Naruto's throat only for water to pour out as two other Naruto charged in quickly being dispelled by Danzo. Then a dozen of red three pronged kunai slammed into the ground in a circle. Dazou laughed as he unwrapped the bandages covering his body revealing a sharing an eye as he pulled a plastic lense off his other eye to reveal another Sharingan. Then he shot forward with chakra gathering on his hand.

Yugito, Gaara, and Roshi looked back at the village as they and the remaining loyal shinobi met up with Eagle Team. Hideki, as well as Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, and Neji were in a semi circle around Tsunade as Eagle stepped forward and began to converse with Roshi. After what looked like a heated argument the two nodded. Eagle, Roshi, and Boar started back t the village when a tendrail of sand immobilized them all. "He gave us strict orders to escort them to the village. And if you break those orders he will be past angry. We mist go and save the survivors. Naruto will handle Danzo." The three turned backed and the large group began to head back to Kumo.

Naruto dove to the side dodging Danzo's lightning strike before smirking with a new idea. He wouldn't use the Hiarshin for fear Danzo might copy it. Naruto pulled out his two ninjato and funneled in futton chakra enhancing the blades before he summoned 12 clones. Each charged danzou as Naruto started to charge his raiton chakra.

The twelve Naruto were quickly dispelled soaking Danzou and the immediate area in water. As Danzou looked up he saw three more clones charging and quickly dispelled them and received more water. Then another clone charged him but Danzou went to stab it then screamed in pain as the clone dispelled shocking him through the water and burning his body to a crisp. Naruto smirked but his grin faltered when Danzo's left eye burst in a bloody gore as his body began to heal itself.

Seeing Naruto;s gsaze he laughed. "You didn't think Kabuto invented the healing agent he took did you? No he was my lab rat."

Naruto dropped back into his stance and began to formulate a new plan. Naruto went on the defensive as Danzo pushed forward in the few seconds Naruto paused. Quickly summoning a clone he sent the clone to fight Danzo as he watched the fight. Then he watched as Danzo's other Sharingan began to spin catching him in a genjutsu.

Naruto was chained to a wooden wheel that was slowly spinning as Danzo stood a few feet away next to a table of knives. He picked up a medium sized knife with a sickening gut hook then launched it to Naruto and laughed as it impailed the blond through the leg. Naruto closed his eye and grimaced against the pain before remembering Jiraiya telling him of the Sharingan's weakness.

"_Naruto whenever you face a Sharingan wielder there is three things you must remember. Never look into the eye, only use chakra manipulation like the rasengan and if you get caught in the genjutsu make as large a chakra spike you can. Call upon Kyubi if you have to." _

Naruto quickly began to form a rasengan in his hands before he took the chakra then forced it out of his entire body breaking the bonds and causing the world around him to shatter.

Danzo looked at the boy in fear. He felt his second Sharingan beginning to close and ripped the bandages from his arm revealing three more eyes. Naruto cursed and turned to retreat and regroup but stopped as Danzo appeared in his way.

"What's the matter? Can't handle an old man like me?" Then Danzo's arm shot forward at lightning fast sped and slammed into Naruto's sternum. The blond shot backwards before rightening himself mid air and landing on the ground charging a rasengan before charging back at the man using his momentum as a spring board.

The ground around Naruto tore apart as the futon chakra that laced the Rasengan sliced it then pulled it up. At the last moment the clone burst into water. "Kirigakure no jutsu." Suddenly the water burst into a thick chakra cloud and Danzo jumped back. He turned as he heard a whistling and narrowly dodged a windmill shuriken and laughed at the attempt by a now panting Naruto.

"I guess I overestimated you. Tired already?"

He stopped laughing however when a sword slashed through his arm severing his remaining Sharingan's from his arm and left the arm with a half bicep. Then the sword follwed through and cleanly and efficiently severed the head from Danzo's shoulders. Naruto picked up the head and sealed it in a scroll then turned as the two Ataksuki broke through the large gates and stopped as he faced them.

Naruto swore as he saw another pair of Sharingan swirl to life and then the other steopped forward with a large sword.

"Itachi, Kisame. How have you guys been? Well I got to run. My 7 man cell is expecting me and Taichou gets angry when I run late." Naruto turned and ran throwing exploding tags behind him before he jumped onto the lead tower and sprinted away. He froze when Itachi appeared in front of him. Naruto turned and jumped to a new building only to have Kisame stop him. Naruto backed up before he stopped as his heel hung over the edge. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer as he drew his two ninjatos then jumped off the roof. "Katon: Haisekishou" A large cloud of black ash shot from Naruto's mouth towards the two Ataksuki and effectively blocked Naruto from sight as he stabbed into the wall ofm the building with his swords then broke through the window. HE clicked his teeth and smirked as he heard the large woosh as the ash ignited into a extremely hot flame. He quickly shunshined back to the battel field he faced Danzo at and sprinted out the main gate and began to search for his team.

Gaara stood with Yugito and Roshi as they watched the road. He looked over to see a red eyed chunin standing with them watching a mix of hope and despair evident in her eyes. Everyone saw the large plume of smoke from the Hoakge tower as the Ash cloud ignited. The four shinobi turned from the road and Roshi began to issue orders when a voice caught their attention from he trees.

"You gave up on me that quickly? Shit guys I wasn't that long." Then Naruto jumped down. His vest and clothes in tatters. Dried blood was cake all over his body and his hair singed. Blacked ash covered his face and body and his mask was gone pieces of the wood stuck in his hair.

"What happened to your mask?"

Naruto became serious immediately. "Danzo put me in a Sharingan genjutsu and my chakra spike shattered my mask."

Naruto then looked over as Kurenai turned to walk away. He said nothing and pretended to not acknowledge her and she him. He followed Roshi though as the former Iwa Shinobi lead him to the Hokage.

Tsuande, Shizune, Shikamaru, Jiriaya, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Shino, and Kiba all looked up as Naruto entered.

Tsuande gave him a quick glance before looking abck at the map. "You look like shit you know?"

"Lady Tsuande it isn't the appearance of the box of the package but the package itself." Then Naruto threw the scroll onto the table in front of everybody and Tsuande opened it and unsealed Danzo's head. She resealed it before tossing Naruto a bag of Ryus. Then she retruend to the planning.

Naruto and his team all sat in the mud house all doton user were required to build to shelter the retreating shinobi. Naruto sat his head against the wall as Yugito sat next to him and smiled as she leaned against him. Gaara stood looking out the window and Roshi was quickly eating his way throug the teams rations. The four were wretched from their thoughts when the call to arms was sounded. The four quickly ran out tightening armor straps, securing masks, and securig weapons. The four quickly joined team Eagle and Kohona;s team Raven as the three Anbu teams and several dozen Anbu black ops stood on the wall surrounding the camp.

In front of them stood a large host of the remaining Root agents seeking to avenge their master. Naruto turned as three chunin stood next to the Anbus on the wall. "Yuhi-san, Umino-san, Mitarashi-san, you three should go with the other chunins this is a high risk area." The three flinched at the formal tone by their former sensei but followed the orders he issued. The camp was in high alert as the jounin and chunin formed a perimieter around the genin and civilians and Tsunade, Jiraiya and The Hoage guard stood on the wall with the Anbu.

Naruto quickly formed hand seals before stopping with outstretched hands. "Fuuton: Joushou Ryuu."


	25. Chapter 25

The large wind attack quickly tore through the ranks of Root agents as they advanced. Naruto followed by his current and old Anbu team then charge forward followed by team Eagle and the three Anbu teeams left a trail of blood and gore through the mass. Several dozen loyal Anbu followed them and widened the gap through then all the remaining Anbu and Jounin followed leaving Tsuande, Jiriaya and the chunin to guard the civilians and genin. Tsuande looked over to Kurenai who was watching the growing split in the ranks with a curious eye. A few days after her meeting with Naruto Kurenai realized what she said and how it affected him. For the majority of his life people looked down upon him. It wasn't until he faced Gaara during his chunin exams anyone outside his friends respected him. Then during the small border skirmishes between Konoha and Iwa when Kurenai was still a young academy student he made a name for himself. He achieved a position as Anbu captain and lead a galiant attack/ rescue mission against the enemy and against the odds rescued the captred shinobi.

Naruto stopped and wiped his sword on a corpse. He scanned the area around him and saw only a continuous line of white. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath then surged forward again. He weaved terough the root agents leaving a growing mass of corpses. After what seemed like hundreds of bodies Naruto made it to the back of the enemy. He sheathed his sword then started to formed hand seals. His hands slammed together in a tiger seal. "Katon: Endan!" Hundreds of small fireballs spurted forward from Naruto's mouth and cut into the ranks. The root agents screamed as the balls burned into their bodies before exploding outwards causing a shower of gore. Naruto spotted a Root flying on an ink bird that seemed to be commanding the force and smirked. He quickly drew a three pronged kunai and threw it.

Sai heard a faint whistle before a kunai impailed the birds wing. He paid it no mind as the bird kept flapping. He turned however when he felt a presence behind him and narrowly dodged an attack.

Naruto smirked as the Root jumped down. He threw another kunai then disappeared in a flash of yellow.

Sai turned as another flash of yellow popped behind him. He blocked a sword slash and retaliated with a kunai stab, but was surprised when the body bursdt in water. He turned when two other clones attacked him. He could tell they were clones as his sword passed through their heads.

Naruto smirked as Sai tore through his clones. HE made a familiar seal then a clone appeared. It ran out and stood behind Sai in the water.

Sai turned as another clone appeared. He slashed through it smirking. Then his body was overcome with large shocks as the clone dispelled into a cloud of lighting bolts sending a current through the water. Sai fell back from the sock in his hand and landed on his back and screamed as the electrical current surged through his body before causing his heart to shut down.

Naruto walked over to the downed commander and without another word stabbed a kunai into the man's throat before returning to the battle.

Yugito stood back to back with Roshi. The two shinobi looked at the surrounding Root and closed their eyes. Their eyes opened revealing two pairs of deep red eyes. The two surged forward and began to send the Root back. The surrounding Konoha jounin and Anbu loyal to Tsuande were in fear at the two jinchuurikis. Their fear only increased when Gaara joined the three and began to swarm through the ranks. Everyone stopped however when they felt an all to familiar sensation of fear wash over them. They looked as a 4 red tails flew over the others. These ones each capped with a white splotched like a fox's.

Naruto felt his chakra being depleted as a root sent kakai bugs towards him. Naruto smirked before he sent forth Kyubi's chakra and charged. He quickly ripped the man apart before turning to a group of Root running. Opening his mouth revealing a large ball of red chakra growing Naruto sent it towards the group and killing them all instantly. He turned and saw the rest of the group quickly kill all of the remaining Root. He dispersed his chakra cloak as Yugito, Roshi, Gaara, Team Raven and Team Eagle all approached him. Naruto greeted team Eagle and his teamamtes as Sasuke, Shino, Lee, Neji, and Kiba all walked past him towards Tsuande, Anko, kurenai, Iruka and the others of Naruto's family in Konoha. The two Kumo teams replaced their missing gear before informing Tsuande they would take rear and point. The two teams went off into the woods. Team Eagle back towards the gates to watch for anymore Konoha shinobi while team Fox went forward to watch for any missing ninja or flanking manuvers.

The four Kumo shinobi talked amongst themselves when they felt Tsuande, Team raven, and Naruto's former students enter their camp. The Konoha shinobi were surprised to see Naruto sitting with Gaara smoking while Roshi sat against a tree with Yugito in his lap leaning against his chest. The four had their masks on but loosely. The three other Kumo shinobi looked up as Naruto stood up. His hands crossed over his chest. "Hai Hokage-sama?"

"Naruto why did you leave us?"

"To protect my people. Only me and others like me can fight the ones that hunt us. Ataksuki are to dangerous for other vilalges to fight. Kumogakure realized this and recruited us all to fight for the world. Suna, Iwa, Kiri, and Shimo all pledged support to track down Ataksuki. Only Oto and Konoha refused. Konoha was necessary or at least I was. So I left the village. And then Kurenai made it clear that the village moved on so I've decided I like Kumo. Now if you would excuse me."

"Naruto you betrayed the Sandaime." Tsuande immediately regretted it. He turned and looked her in the eye.

"The Sandaime told me that a shinobi's job is to protect his home and lives of his loved ones. How can I protect them if I draw the enemy right to them? The Great Konoha would have fallen just as easily as Taki or Ishi did. You know what happened to Tani, Yuga, or Ishi? I was there picking people from the rubble. The Ataksuki sent two ninja to the vilalges then destroyed them. There wasn't even anything left to look for in Kusha. Everything was burned. No one survived it. Taki was destroyed, its waterfalls protecting it? Dried by the heat of the fires in the village. The hero water it held? Goen even the leader of the village drinking it only held the Ataksuki for a few minutes. They ran down the survivors like rats and killed them. Sure my team and Team B killed the two but they were lesser members. The members like Hidan, Diedaria, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, or even Pain? They single handedly could destroy Konoha."

Tsuande stayed silent and Nartio turned from the group.

Kurenai stepped from behind Tsuande and walked forward. She laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder. He looked back and shook the hand form his shoulder. She felt tears well in her eyes. "Naruto I'm sorry. I was wrong, I need you, I love you."

"No you just think you do. If you did you wouldn't have said those things after I left. You would have listened to me." He stepped away and leaned back against the tree. "Now Konoha-sans, I would be grateful if you returned to your camp.

Kurenai tried to step forward again but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. It was Gaara. He looked at her through the eye holes on his mask and shook his head.

"Yuhi-san, we have heard much about you from Fox-san, but you hurt him much more than you could ever know. He will need a lot of time before he can heal." She nodded and turned away and ran from the clearing.

Tsuande and the rest followed her and returned to their camp. After they left Gaara sat down next to Naruto. "You know she wasn;t lying right?"

"YEah but what if she blows up like she did again. I can't have any stress right now. After this is all over I'll see if I can forgive her but until I have Pain's head on a platter ready to put on the memorial stones for the lost shinobi I won't be strayed from my path.

After a few days, the group was ready to move. All the wounded were healed. The few major wounded were carried by summons and they dead were stacked on pyres and given the traditional shinobi burial. Naruto watched as the flames contrasted with the blacked sky of the early morning. The Root agents as a last act of defile were left to rot in the sun as the Anbu took all the supplies form the dead bodies including the masks. Even in Root to die without your mask was a disgrace. Naruto watched as a Anbu in a lion mask took all the Root masks and threw them into a large pile before lighting them with a fire ball. The maskless corpses were left eyes open to the sun as the Konoha ninja left and headed to Kumo. Even though Naruto killed Danzo, his top advisers jumped into his spot and continued to keep Konoha on the path Danzo started.

Naruto sat in his tent staring at the roof as the first rays of sunshine became visible on the canopy. He sighed and rolled over getting dressed. He packed up all of his gear and sealed everything in a scroll before he watched his team as they did the same thing. The group started leading the refugees as they approached Kumo.

Kurenai dropped next to Naruto who was leading everyone and he stared straight ahead ignoring her presence.

"Naruto how many times do you want me to say it? I'm sorry. I was angry and felt betrayed because you left and didn't even say good bye to me. I was los…" She fell silent as he pulled ahead and away from her. She shook her head and looked down to her feet. She looked back up and sped to catch up with him.

"Naruto talk to me. What can I do?"

"You can file back in with the rest of the Konoha refugees and stop distracting me from my duties."

"Naruto. Why are you so cold, you used to be happy and smiling all the time."

He said nothing and jept going. Kurenai tried to pry deeper before he snapped.

"Kurenai go back with the others. I'm cold because I have people constanly tracking me and my friends down and you trying to fix a problem that can wait till after this fucking thing isn't helping!" Then he pushed more chakra put and sped up leaving her behind him.

Kurenai watched as he sped up leaving her behind and then sighed. She turned back wiping tears before they fell and rejoined the others.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the wait guys. But I am back and I am proud to say I have some more stories I am working on that I will publish later this summer. One is a firefighter Naruto, another is an Adventure time fic, some TemarixNaruto, as well as my stories right here. I won't publish any new stories until I finish my current ones. Red Eyed Lovers only has a few more chapters. I'd like to thank you all for being loyal and working with my hectic publishing. And if anyone one wats some advice for a story they are working on I'd be happy to help. Without further delay, the new chapter! **

A looked over the refugees as Naruto, Roshi, Yugito, and Gaara stood next to their Raikage. A walked down the line stopping here and there to talk to several wounded ninja and nodding. Whenever he nodded at a ninja two medics ran up and began to treat their wounds. He would stop and shake his head at the ninja he wanted tested and then he arrived at Tsunade, and the surviving Anbu guard detail. He turned and walked up to his raised platform before facing the group.

"You were once ninja of Konoha but you were exiled, betrayed, banished. Kumo has extended open arms and will accept you into our village. I know our villages harbor bad feelings towards one another after the Hyuuga incident but I hope we can put them behind us. IF you don't want to be a shinobi you can leave the village or have your chakra molding removed. IF you leave we will not pursue you for you aren't my shinobi. If you join, however, and you desert, you will be found and executed where you stand. In Konoha you have a trial. In Kumo you have honor and a man without honor is no man." He watched as no one moved. He smirked nodding.

"Then remove your headsbands and accept your new Headband." They all did and Naruto turned looking to the Raikage. He nodded. Naruto disappeared from view as he jumped up to the roof leaving the plaza.

Kurenai tied on her headband and locked eyes with Naruto before the blond turned and left the plaza. She felt her smile fade as she watched him leave.

Bee looked up from the special wing of the Anbu headquarters for the Jincuuriki branch. Naruto entered. Bee nodded before he went back to studing the map. Naruto walked over and pointed to Konoha.

"Itachi and Kisame." Bee nodded and placed a red pin over the Leaf symbol. Naruto stopped as he studied the map.

"Bee the sightings are ini a complete circle around Ame. It the perfect place to use. Its central to all the villages with jincuurikis and unimportant enough that no one pays attention. And the civil war recently ended after Hanzo was defeated."

Bee's eye widened with recognition and then squinted again. "Hanzo defeated your three sannin at once."

"And theres 9 demon containers. Each stronger than Hanzo was. The sannin were just inexperienced kids when they faced him." Naruto nodded.

"So when are we going in?"

"Soon man, soon."

Naruto nodded then exited the headquarters heading to his apartment. He peeled off his armor and mask. Just as he was about to lay down there was a nock on the door. He made a clone quickly then hid behind the door with a trench knife in his hand as his clone opened the door.

Kurenai stood standing there. "What do you want Kurenai?"

"I need someone to train me in silent assassination techniques I'm applying for Anbu and I want to be in the assassination department."

"I'm not a specialist in that department and can't take on an apprentice."

"The Raikage-sama said you were."

"When did you talk to the Raikage?"

"After we were sworn in as ninja of Kumo. He gave all the chunin and jounin Anbu canidates lists of specialists for each department. You and 8 others were in every department."

"I'm not taking apprentices. Sorry." HE closed the door and turned away. There was another knock on the door he opened it and this time found Gaara.

"Naruto were being requested for a mission."

Naruto, Yugito, Roshi, and Gaara knelt before the Raikage. "Ataksuki have been spotted in our borders by the border at Konoha. You are being sent to eliminate the threat. The reports say its Hidan and Kakuzu. You're going in alone good luck."

Naruto nodded before he pulled down his fox mask. He turned and jumped out the window.

The four anbu flew over the temporary homes of the Leaf ninja until they were sorted out. Jiriaya, Tsunade, and the other ninja looked up as the four flew over head. They just caught a glimpse of a red mask before they were gone. Jiriaya amiled at his godson as Tsuande retunred to work.

"He grew up faster then I would have liked Tsuande."

"It's a hard world Jiraiya but he is doing everything he can to make it better."

"Just like Sensei wanted us to do."

Naruto and the other three stopped as they approached the border. They were side tracked at a small village besieged by bandits but after a few minutes they were back on track.

Now they stood facing down the two Ataksuki Immortals. Hidan laughed before he drew his scythe. He charged forward but flew back as Gaara slammed his chest with a Sand spike. Yugito followed his attack with a slash from her demon claw technique. Naruto and Roshi turned to Kakuzu and both charged in a blindside attack.

He smirked then sent his vines forward. They stabbed into Roshi's stomach. The ninja's eyes shot open wide as he collapsed. Naruto shot forward letting out a war cry. His swords were blurs as they cut through Kakuzu's vines. After a few seconds they fell apart and Naruto turned to Roshi.

His eyes were shut tightly and his mouth thin as he grimaced against the pain. His hand tried in vain to stem the blood flow. He cracked his eyes open and chuckled as a tendrail of blood made its way from his mouth.

"Kill th-that fucker. He g-got blood on m-my clothes." His hand clasped Naruto's as Gaara and Yugito snapped Hidan's scythe and Gaara imprisoned him in a sand coffin. They turned as Naruto sat with tears streaming down his face as Roshi laughed lightly.

"Yugito, get over here." She ran and stopped as Roshi looked voer to her. "H-hey, co-could you te-tell Bee, he sucks at rapping?"

"Tell him yourself. Gaara is going to fly you home right now you're gonna make it then I'm gonna take you up on that dinner offer and then were gonna finish this war and have a life, kids and there gonna ask you about the war but we aren't gonna tell them."

He nodded and Gaara forced sand laced with Youki into the wound in aeffort to keep him alive. Then forming a large bird from his iron sand, he took to the air and quickly disappeared over the horizon.

Naruto put a hand on Yugito's shoulder. "Yugito, he is the most stubborn person I know, he will be fine." He got up and started to walk home when a metal vine stabbed through his shoulder lifting him up. He looked down in shock before turning back. He scolwed and drew a trench knife and slashed through the vine before he flipped and landed on the ground. He smirked as Kakuzu stood up on shaking legs. Yugito turned to face Hidan but smirked. Gaara shredded him down to the molecular level. She turned to face Kakuzu but Naruto shook his head. "Go be with Roshi, I got this." She nodded and retreated back.

"You can't kill me Kyuubi. No one can, I am immortal! The only human in me is my face!"

"Are all Ataksuki this arrogant? I remember a blond one saying something about how no one could beat his art. But if you can't beat his art, and I beat him doesn't that mean you have no chance?"

Kakuzu stayed silent then suddenly burst forward. He shot a vine hand forward but Naruto dove the the side then grabbed his forearm sending an electrical current up his arm. Kakuzu screamed in pain. Naruto stabbed through the mask on his face and blood shot out. He back flipped narrowly avoiding a vine spike. HE studied the situation before him.

'Everytime I cut him he just regenerates. Electricity hurts him but not enough. I might have to use it. Well I wanted to test it, I hope it works.'

Naruto raised his hand as a rasengan formed. After the sphere formed he forced his futon chakra into it and the sphere morphed into a large shuriken. Naruto ran forward and just as he threw it was backhanded into a tree. HE slumped down then stood up wiping the blood from his face. He crossed his fingers and 4 copies of himself burst from the smoke. He then threw his water canteen into the air before he burst the water out.

HE flashed through hand seals, whispering, "Kiri no Jutsu." The water burst into mist as the four Naruto disappeared. Kakuzu smirked and waited. Five Naruto charged forward, each using the Rasenshuriken. Kakuzu blocked four but the fifth disappeared. He looked around before he heard a crackle beneath him he looked down just as the ground exploded and the fifth Naruto's jutsu ripped through his face. Naruto jumped back running through hand seals. "Katon: Seika no Shometsu." A large flame exited his mouth engulfing Kakuzu's body in a flame coffin before it burned away leaving the charred fragile melted viens that formed Kakuzu's body. Naruto turned and walked away to go home.

Iruka and Jay sat in the booth. The Kumo jounin was pissed about having guard duty but remained silent. After Roshi came back severly inmjured and Yugito returned without Naruto, the village was on high alert for the possibility of an infiltration by the two. It came to light recently that several of the smaller villages endorsed the Ataksuki and together formed an army to march on the Five Greater Hidden Villages. They already took control of Konoha after Naruto killed Danzo, and Suna was under pressure.

Naruto sat in the hospital room with Gaara and Yugito. Roshi was asleep. He barely made it. If it wasn't for Gaara forcing the demon sand into the wound he would have died. His tenant and the medic ninjas worked tirelessly for hours to stabalize him. Naruto looked over to Yugito as she slept in her chair. Gaara stood against the wall. Even though his seal was fixed, he still had problems sleeping after years of going without sleep. "Gaara get her home. She asn't left since she got her."

"Hai taichou." Gaara picked her up and exited the room. Naruto stayed with his head in his hands. He looked up when a hand landed on his head.

"Sup Naruto?"

"How are you feeling Roshi?"

"Fine. I can get out and fight." He tried to sit up but Naruto landed a hand on his shoulder holding him down.

"Calm down there is no one to fight right now. The immortals are dead." He nodded and relaxed back into the bed. "Naruto, take her back."

"What?" Naruto looked to the bed ridden Jinchuuriki.

"You heard me, take Kurenai back. Life is to short to hold a grudge. She made a mistake, and she realizes that, why do you think she is trying so hard?"

"She called me a demon." He looked down in shame.

"Pussy. You're just afraid to admit you want her back."

"No. I. Don't."

"We all see the look you get when you see her walk by, hell you can't even say her name without smiling."

"That's because my mouth moves when I speak."

"I don't get a smile when you sya my name, Yugito doesn't get one, Gaara doesn't. Only her."

Naruto remained silent. "I can;'t do it."

Roshi growled. "Uzumaki I swear to god, if you don't go and get over your irrational fear, I will… I will…I'll tell Tsuande how you like to peep on the bath houses and how you replaced her sake with cat piss."

Naruto's eyes grew wide with fear. "You wouldn't." He smirked before calling out.

"Nurse! I need to speak with Tsuande of the Sannin please!" He turned back to where Naruto was. He smiled. The blond was gone and the window swung from the force of his exit.

Kurenai sat in her apartment when there was a knock on her door. She sighed and stood. She blew a strand of hair from her face as she went to open the door. She hoped to get a mission but got something even better. She opened her door to reveal a tall blond with a bouquet of red roses. He wore the standard Anbu attire of Kumo and had two ninjatos in an x on his back. Two trench knives hung from sheathes on his ribs and a third poked out from the top of his boot.

"Kurenai I'm sorry. I was stupid and afraid. I don't expect you to forgive me but I hope you can." She smiled before she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. After a few seconds they broke apart both smiling. He put his forehead against hers.

"So am I forgiven?"

"Not yet." Then she pulled him into her apartment slamming the door and pulling him into her bed room.

The next morning Anko and Iruka woke up and went to pick up Kurenai. The three still continued with their breakfest club but now included all of their classmates and several of their senseis. When they got to her apartment they knocked on the door. After 10 minutes of no answer, Anko picked the lock and pushed the door open. They heard the sounds of creaking and the sounds of a bed hitting the wall and crept toward Kurenai's bedroom door. They could just barely make out the sounds of Kurenai screaming.

They kicked in the door to find the red eyed beauty bouncing up and down, her breasts shaking with her body's rhythm on top of a blond man who had his hands on her hips. Her head was back as she screamed in ecstasy. The blond pulled her down hard and kissed her. After a few seconds they broke apart and both fell back. She placed her head on his chest as he held her close to him. Then she turned her head and in her perephials saw the open door.

She turned wide eyed and saw Anko with a camera and Iruka unconscious on the floor.

Naruto smiled sheepishly to his two former students. "H-hey Iruka, Hey Anko, H-how have you guys been?"

Iruka remained silent but Anko flushed with anger. "You left us sensei! You left Kurenai, Iruka, and me. We were you're students. You saud we were like a family!" Naruto held up a finger.

"Anko what would you do to protect your family?"

"Anything and everything."

"Would you abandon your own village and become a missing ninja to ensure the largest and most dangerous threat to your family was destroyed?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you angry at me if you would do the same thing?"

"Because you left us behind! We would've gladly came and helped you!"

"And then what if I had died after I took you? I would have left three chunin to fend for themselves. Sure you guys are capable but there are enemies more powerful than the Hokage out there that would kill you just because you were Konoha nins. It wouldn't even matter to them that your missing nins."

She remained silent and Kurenai returned to the room dressed. She broke the silence. "So I heard Sensei say he is buying breakfest?"

"Yea just let me go pick up Roshi. He is probably insane from the hospital food."


	27. Chapter 27

A looked over the map as Bee showed the sightings of Ataksuki. "Bee are you sure there in Ame? The Alliance can't launch an invasion into Ame just because of a hunch."

"Then I request permission to lead a team for reconnaissance."

"WHat would your team be?"

"Konoha Team 13, Fox, and myself."

"Approved. You are in command. I will notify Naruto, and Team 13."

Tsuande sat ina chair in her own office. A decided to keep all the Konoha ninja in a previously unoccupied part of the village. She looked up as one of Kumo's anbu presented a scroll to her. They nodded before disappearing. She read the scroll then burned the scroll.

"Panther, retrieve Team 13." The panther masked Anbu bowed before disappearing in a Shunshin. A few seconds later, the core four members of Team 13 appeared. Raven, Dog, Falcon and Turtle.

"This is the first misson that Konoha ninja are doing with Kumo. It is a black ops mission to recon a possible village the Ataksuki operate out of. Their operatives are the two best operative they have so it will most likely be dangerous. There operative, Storm and Fox are leading the operation. Sasuke You are second in command. Their operative Fox will be acting outside the team and infiltrating the village. Go and report to the Raikage, I have to meet with the Naras and develop a plan to liberate Konoha.

A looked up as Naruto rubbed his eyes before yawning after he entered the office. "Raikage-sama, where is Bee. He said it was a mission of dire importance."

"He is talking to his team. This misson is going right into the jaws of hell. You and Bee are going to Ame. Your going to infiltrate the village and see what you can find."

"Raikage-sama, am I going in alone?"

"Yes. You are the only person who is capable enough to fight large crowds but still mask your chakra enough to blend with the civilans. Meet up with Petal at HQ she has to dye your hair and cover your whiskers. This mission has a high risk of death. Are you willing to risk it all for a vilalge that isn't even your home vilalge?"

"A, When I came to Kumogakure is my home. My family is here, and my friends are here. I will die to protect it."

Then he turned and jumped out the window to the roof across the street. He arrived at Anbu HQ and went into the armory. Petal quickly dyed his hair and covered his whiskers. After a few minutes he came out of the armory with several daggers after he painted seals inside of a tattoo on his arm. He wore a long sleeve shirt over it and nodded to Bee as he passed.

The group wen to the gates after Naruto said goodbye to his team. He and the other anbu sat and pulled off their headbands. They wore cloth masks excapt for Naruto. They all handed them to the border guard in the booth then set out.

Jiriaya, Shikamaru, Shikaku, Iruka, Kakashi and the Summit of Kages sat in a room. They discussed their forces and the upcoming war. If Bee and Naruto were right about Ame, the war woul be quick and brutal. A lightning attack would end the war. But then civil wars would ensure in the smaller conquered villages as well as Konoha and Kiri.

Shikamaru cleared his throat before gesturing to the map.

"The Ataksuki's army has expanded even further. Getsu, Hache, Hoshi, Inaho, Ishi, Jomae, Kagero, Kiri, Konoha, Kusa, Moya, Nadeshiko, Oto, Shimo, Sugi, Tani, Tonika ,Tucshigumo, Tsuki, Yuga, Yuki and Yume all support the Ataksuki. We believe their capital of the organization is Ame. We currently have a reconnaissance misson in operation. Members of Anbu have successfully infiltrated Ame and are searching for proof of Ataksuki. But you are all here today because the time to strike has come. Refugees from all the villges have flooded to Suna, Kumo, and Iwa. Several villages are in civil war, forcing the Ataksuki to send vital troops to quell the rebellions. Once we receive the proof we will launch a massive assualt into their capital."

The kages all though. Gaara stood up first. "Suna will pledge their full military capacity to the operation." He was followed quickly by Mei. "Kiri pledges their full military support. I offer my own services as well as the remaining 7 swordsmen of the mist. WE will go in with the Jincuuriki and wreck havoc."

The Tschukage stood and bowed. "You have protected Roshi, my brother, my blood, and I will pay back my dept to you. Iwa will provide all military support we can." Tsuande smiled. "Well since you have accepted my people, we will gladly fight for the elemental nations." A nodded and then it was over.

The 5 great Shinobi Nations were heading to war to take down a Criminal Organization.

Naruto panted in the alley. His cover was blown. The town guard chased him. He found proof. Pain and his followers were the guard of the the Village leader. The head of Hanzo was proudly displayed over a sign.

_Death to those who oppress the weak. He quickly outran the guards and made it to the town edge and his heart dropped. Before him his teammates were bound and stripped. He drew his sword from his amr and charged forward. HE cut through the guard before a plant like man in a Ataksuki cloak made 12 clones and they quickly over powered him. He watched as his team was overpowered. He quickly forced them off and cut Lee free. "Turtle get back to base. Tell them The Snake is in the Grass! GO!" _

_Lee ran but turned back and watched as his friends were carried away. He made eye contact with Sasuke who nodded. Lee turned and sprinted back to Kumo. _

_The Kages were reviewing their forces when Lee burst into the room. "Team captured, Snake…in the grass…" Then he collapsed. _

_Tsuande ran forward and bega nto treat him. She looked back up shaking her head. "He is in a coma. There is nothing we can do for him now."_

_A stood calmly as he removed his ropes revealing his armor. "Snake in the grass. that's the code, its time to move." The kages all nodded and removed their own robes each wearing the trademark unifrom of their village jounin. _

_Kurenai sat at the booth when a hawk screech in the sky summoning all the shinobi to the parade field. The two kages stood on the platform and addressed their troops. _

"_We have located the leadership of Ataksuki. However at the possible sacrifice of our recon team. Uzumaki Naruto, Killer Bee, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, and Inuzuka Kiba are currently Missing in Action and assumed dead. We will mourn them after we avenge them." A cheer went up. "Remember the Fallen!" Then the two vilages shonobi left to prepare for war. Throughout the other vilalges still standing and refugees in camps spread through the area the leaders and Kages were teeling their shinobi the same thing. _

_In Ame Narto sat strapped to a wall as a interrogater stood before him. She wore a low cut shirt showing off enough clevage to make even Anko blush. "What was your misson?" _

_He remained silent. "Oh so we have a tough guy huh? I love tough guys. I always love having tough guys around makes it even more fun when you squell." _

"_Well sorry to break it to you, but I won't talk." _

"_Do you know who I am?" _

"_A lonely sexually tense individual who feels only wants release instead of companionship?"_

"_And who said blonds aren't smart?"_

"_Your mother when I left this morning." She laughed a little before she pulled out a curved dagger and plunged it into his arm catching his bone. _

"_Tell me what your mission was before I snap you arm." _

"_You're going to have to try harder than that. As a child I was beaten ruthlessly for simply existing. Broken bones don't faze me." SHe stayed silent before she shattered his bone. His face remained nuetral. His teeth clenched against the pain but not a sound escaped._

_She turned. "Bring me in the Uchiha." A guard brought Sasuke in blind folded. She smirked and pulle dout a sharpened spoon. She placed it underneath his eye and turned to Naruto. _

"_Give me your mission or I will take the rpecious Uchiha's eye." Sasuke crowled. _

"_Naruto if you tell her I will destroy you." _

_She laughed. Naruto sighed. "I am Naruto Uzumaki. Former Anbu captain of Konoha. I abandoned my village and the Anbu pursuded me to this village. I killed my entire team when I abandoned the village and I killed every team sent after me so they sent the best they had with a black ops mission. These are the only people I feared. They killed my master Danzo and destroyed Root something I couldn't even do."_

"_You expect me to believe that?" _

_Sasuke laughed. As did Naruto. Both shot forward as the lossened their bonds during the story when she was focusing on the story. They quickly over powered her and killed her. They grabbed daggers and opened the door to reveal the leader of the Ataksuki and a masked man. _

_Sasuke shot forward and engaged the masked man as Naruto turned and sent a shadow clone to release the prisoners. _

_The village shook and both Pain and the masked man paused. Sasuke used this advantage and slammed a chidori into the masked man's chest. Pain turned and used his almighty push to knock Naruto and Sasuke into a brick wall before he turned and ran to invesitage what was going on. _

_Gaara, Yugito, Yagura, Han, Utakata, and Fu stood on the village wall. Ame ninja and Ataksuki members with Zetsu clones ran to try to stop the assualt team but were quickly stopped by a tidal wave of sand. Gaara's hand raised before closing rapidly as the sand crushed the eneimes in the sand. The 6 then jumped down and branched out to locate their lsot teammates. Outside the walls, Konoha sent two teams of Anbu formed of Anbu captains. Both were four man cells tasked with locatiting and holding an avenue of escape once the assualt team located the prisoniers. Deer, Flower, Beetle, Lion, and the legendary team Wolf Pack stood waiting as the pillars of smoke from the village continued to rise. They all smirked beneath their masks as a large force of Ame shinobi ran out of the village towards them. _


End file.
